Family
by clairlz
Summary: This is a redo so most of you have read it. Just cleaning it up. Rated M for violence. Mick/Beth Josef Logan/Veronica. Josef's ever expanding family.
1. Chapter 1

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **This is a redo so you've probably already read it.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Six months ago**_

Veronica walks across the park watching for Logan. It doesn't take long for her to spot him. He's walking along with Wallace until they diverge and go their separate ways. Veronica likes to watch Logan now and then when he isn't aware of her. It gives her a chance to appreciate his body without him smirking at her. It also gives her a chance to see if anyone one else is around that is paying more attention to him than they should be. It was one thing when all she had to worry about were troublesome women hitting on him. Now she has vampires to watch for as well.

Logan and Veronica have been living together for a couple of years, she has finally learned to trust him, and to his credit, he hasn't disappointed her. They still have their occasional arguments but they are normal arguments, not Logan out of control fueled with his temper. Veronica is going to be eternally grateful to whatever it was that finally made Lynn tell Josef he had a son. The difference in Logan's temperament and overall outlook is much better. In just a few years, Josef has helped Logan reconcile most of the damage done to him by his abusive stepfather. _Amazing what a loving parent can do for someone_. He still has some of his ghosts but slowly his is putting them to rest. Unfortunately, along with Josef and all the good he's done for Logan comes a certain amount of danger. Four hundred year old vampires have their fair share of enemies and Josef probably more than most since he is not only very rich but one of the most powerful vampires in the country. It makes him a target and if anyone discovers Logan, it can make him one as well.

Veronica knows the day is coming when Logan is going to have to move to L.A. If the vampire community discovers him, there will be no choice. He will have to be where Josef can protect him. She doesn't know what she will do at that cross road. They've agreed to just wait and see what happens.

Veronica spots a woman watching Logan very closely. It's not unusual for women to watch Logan; he is young, very good looking and rich, a nice combination. This woman though seems different. She is watching him with an intensity that is not so much appreciation as studying him like a puzzle. Veronica watches closely and decides she needs to do a little unobserved surveillance. She walks in the opposite direction and flips out her phone.

Logan looks down at his phone and smiles as he answers. "Hey, there. Where are you?"

"Don't look around but I'm watching you. Actually I'm watching a woman watch you."

"And that's a problem because?"

Veronica swears she can hear the smirk through the phone. "This isn't your usual groupie. Something's not right." she replies somewhat dryly.

"You're my only groupie." Logan replies without an ounce of mirth.

"You sound so serious." Veronica tells him.

"I am. I just want to make sure you know you're the only one for me." He remembers when she didn't trust him. He has to admit that a certain amount of it was with good reason. He wants to make sure they never go back there again.

"Logan, it's ok. I love you and I know you love me. Lighten up. I just called to give you a heads up and tell you I'm not going to meet you. Go to dinner on your own and then head home. It will give me a chance to watch what she does. I just have a bad feeling about this one. I think she may be one of your father's people."

"Really? That's not good. What does she look like?" he asks.

"Long blond hair, cute, five foot seven, model thin, dresses like a model too."

Logan listens to the description. "Hey, now that you mention it I think I've seen her a couple times over the last few days. I think maybe at that party down at the marina last weekend."

Veronica shakes her head because she doesn't remember seeing the woman. She bites back the retort about his observation skills when it comes to blonds. "Let's take this slow. You do your thing and I'll do mine. I love you."

"I love you too. If we don't meet up for dinner, I'll see you at home?"

"Yes, in a very warm bed."

"That's my girl." Logan says and he disconnects.

Veronica punches up a second number. "I think we may have a problem. Nothing, concrete just a feeling I have."

Josef is as thankful Logan has Veronica, as she is that Logan has Josef. "V I trust your intuition. Let me know what you need."

"You will be my first call if it's bad. Don't worry."

"Good to hear it. I worry some times that you tend to think that you and Logan can take on the world by yourselves."

"Josef, that's probably true under human conditions but I try not to play games with vamps. It wouldn't take much for either of us to be out of our league and I'm not taking any chances with Logan's life."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. Watch yourself as well. I'm getting kind of use to you, and Logan has this thing about you. No risky chances, alright?"

Veronica hears the warmth in his voice "I know. Don't worry. If she's what I think she is, one of us will call you and let you know. Hey, how are Mick, Beth and Shannon?"

"Good. They're here with me now and her name is Josie."

Veronica starts to laugh. "You're the only one who calls her by her middle name."

Josef sniffs. "That's because Shannon is just some rag tag Gaelic name." Josef glances across the desk at Mick who is scowling at him.

"Hey she's on the move. I have to go. I'll keep you posted." Veronica flips the phone closed and goes about keeping an eye on the woman following Logan.

Josef hangs up the phone and looks at Mick. "Don't look at me like that."

Mick shakes his head. "I'll have you know, Shannon was my grandmothers name. I take it that was V?"

"Yes, we may have trouble. She thinks one of our people is too interested in Logan, although it's a woman so it could be she just thinks he's irresistible."

Mick rolls his eyes. Josef continues. "She'll call back when she has more information and I'm not insulting your grandmother. I'm just saying Josie is a much better name for such a beautiful little girl."

Beth walks into the room with Shannon. She's gently patting the little girl on the back trying to get her to burp. Mick stands up and without a word; Beth passes the baby and a diaper to Mick. He throws the diaper over his shoulder and starts to walk the room with his daughter gently patting her on the back, murmuring quietly to her.

Josef never stops being amazed at their bond. They interact, half the time without ever saying a word. They know each other so well. "Hey, when are you two going to get married? I thought that was the big plan. First, you were going to do it right away and then you decided to wait until Josie was born and still nothing. I don't get to throw a bachelor party if you don't get married." Beth smiles every time Josef calls Shannon by her middle name. Her full name is Shannon Josephine St. John. Shannon was Mick's grandmother's name on his mother's side and Josephine well; everyone knows where the name Josephine comes from. Shannon has Mick's dark wavy hair and coloring and her mother's blue eyes.

They glance at each other with so much love it gives Josef the only pang of jealousy he's ever had over someone else's life.

"Maybe one of these days we'll get married, although the threat of one of your bachelor parties is enough to keep it one of these days." Mick says as he walks the room with Shannon.

Josef looks indignant.

Beth sits down in the chair Mick vacated. "We have a bit of a disagreement."

Josef looks at Beth somewhat skeptically. "It's hard to imagine you two disagree about much of anything anymore. What kind of disagreement?"

Mick starts to answer but Shannon burps. Mick smiles at her and wipes her mouth with the corner of the diaper.

Beth gets up out of the chair and takes Shannon back. Mick pulls the rocker out of its familiar corner and moves it over to the desk so Beth can sit with them while she rocks the little girl to sleep. Mick smiles when he thinks of the sudden appearance of the rocker in Josef's office. Back when Beth was about seven months pregnant Josef noticed that Beth was having a difficult time getting comfortable in a regular office chair and the couches in his office were so low she couldn't get up by herself and that made her cross. The next time they went to visit Josef at work the rocker was in the corner waiting for her. Josef never said anything about it; it was just there, waiting for Beth. Mick didn't tell Beth but one day he came to visit Josef and one of Josef's favorite freshies was sitting in the rocker waiting for Josef. When Josef entered the room and saw her, he nearly fired her on the spot. Word spread fast and no one else ever sits in the rocker but Beth.

Since the addition of Logan and Veronica to Josef's life, he's developed a strong sense of family that extends to Mick, Beth and Shannon. Since Josef hadn't known about Logan until he was an adult, Josef never got to buy presents for his son when he was little. Mick suspects Josef is trying to make up for it buying everything he can think of that Shannon might like. Mick didn't have the heart to tell him to stop so Beth had to put her foot down before Shannon was even born so that Josef would stop sending gifts to the apartment. Beth gently told him they appreciated it very much but she was absolutely not going to let him spoil her daughter rotten and besides soon there would be no room left in the apartment for any of them. She told him he couldn't buy any more presents for Shannon without clearance from her ahead of time. Beth explained that Josef has no sense of boundaries, which is fine for a four hundred year old vampire, but not for a human child. He pouted for a week and then very reluctantly agreed.

Once Shannon was born and Mick told Josef what her middle name was to be Josephine, and Beth and Mick wanted him to be her godfather, they were back to square one. It was more than he could manage. He started in again and once again, Beth had to put her foot down. It was a constant effort for Josef to keep from buying presents for Shannon. He dotes on her almost as much as her father does. Beth can't imagine what it will be like when Shannon gets old enough to date. The two of them will kill any boy who comes near her. Mick is already talking about all girl schools. Beth hops he is kidding.

Josef and Mick had an in depth conversation right after Shannon was born about legally naming Josef as Shannon's legal guardian in case something terrible were to happen to Mick and Beth. Neither, of them has any blood relatives left and both know with certainty that Josef would make sure that Shannon was always safe and loved. There was nothing more they could wish for, their little girl if something happened to the two of them. In addition, Mick told Josef that he made financial arrangements that will provide for both Beth and Shannon for a very long time if something happens to him. So, with that and all Josef's resources there is no worry that they would ever want for anything.

While Beth is getting comfortable in the rocker, Josef cocks his head to the side and looks intently at Shannon. "She's coming down with something...a cold or the flue."

Mick smiles. "I already told Beth."

Beth laughs. "I ought to rent you two out. You're so good at spotting illness before people know they are even sick. It's probably just a cold coming on."

Josef shrugs. "When you spend as much time listening to human vitals as we do, you get pretty good at knowing when something isn't right with them. Her breathing is a little off and she's just a little warm."

Mick looks across at Josef again and continues. "One of us doesn't really want to get married."

Josef looks at Beth. "Really?"

Beth smiles at his reaction. "Really. It just doesn't seem that important. We have each other and we have Shannon and life is just wonderful."

Josef squints at Mick. "How are you with this?"

Mick shrugs. "Well, as you love to point out, I'm still a prisoner of my time and in that time, you fell in love, you got married, and had kids. I have to agree with Beth a little bit though, somehow it doesn't seem to be that important anymore."

Beth snorts. "And in my time doing any one of those things doesn't mean the other has to follow."

Josef shrugs. "Must be something in the water."

Beth looks at him questioningly. "What's that mean?"

"I know that Logan has asked Veronica to marry him on more than a few occasions and she continues to say no."

Beth thinks about it for a minute. "Yes, but that situation is much different."

Josef walks over and pours himself a drink. "How do you figure? Neither one of you wants to get married."

Beth tucks a blanket around Shannon and looks up across at Josef. "With those two it's a control issue. Logan may not realize it but considering his upbringing he may think he will be able to exert more control over what V does if they are married and we all know how she feels about control. Veronica isn't going to give up any if she can help it. It's the same reason she hasn't gone back to school. She can't afford it and she won't let you or Logan pay for it. She feels like it would give you too much control."

Beth sees Josef scowl. "That and I think she likes the fact that it pisses me off to no end. There is no logical reason for her to not let me pay for her tuition and books and anything else she needs."

"Josef, you, and V are two sides of the same coin. She wants to control, one thing, her own life. You want to control everything. As I said, with them it's about control."

"And it's not like that with you two?"

Beth shakes her head. "You know better than that. It's not even close. It just doesn't seem all that important to me. There is something that would mean much more to me." Beth gives Mick a sidelong glance and continues. "Mick and I will be together forever, we all know that."

Mick nods in agreement. He wants her with him always but he still has some residual issues about her being turned. Beth rolls her eyes at him, when she sees the shadow in his eyes. "You know when Shannon gets older; you're going to turn me. You know it and I know it. Neither of us could survive without the other so you might as well admit it now."

Mick sighs. "I know and I want you with me always…. it's just…."

Beth looks at Josef, clearly exasperated. "Can you believe we are still having this conversation?"

"Actually yes, I can. You forget how long I've been listening to this. I will say, I think at this point his reluctance is more habit than conviction. He's mental health is better now than in all the years I've known him. I've never seen him this happy. Actually few people are as happy as he is these days."

"Could you two not talk about me like I'm not in the room?" Mick says sulkily.

Beth scrunches her nose at him. "Oh quiet, you invite this kind of speculation when you act against your own best interests. Listen to me, I'll be thirty in a couple more years and I think that will be a fine time. This is my choice. It's what I want more than any wedding. I want you to love me enough to turn me and love me forever."

Josef looks at Mick. "She's got a point. Turning her is a lot more permanent than any marriage license."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica watches the woman closely. She stays far enough away so the woman won't notice her. It's a warm weekend night. Lots of the local's are out and about. At least with this many humans Veronica won't stick out if the woman is a vamp. She's just one more warm body with a heartbeat. Once Logan settles on a place to eat, Veronica takes a chance that the woman will stick with him and runs to her car to get her infrared glasses. She would love to get pictures of the woman but there is no way she can stay undetected and get the woman's picture in the dim light. She settles for looking through the infrared glasses that Josef gave her to double check her hunch.

The small café Logan enters has a small outdoor area for dinning. He selects a table outside in plain sight. Veronica smiles. He's getting good at this. He knows if he's in plain view it makes it just that much easier for her to watch the woman. Veronica sees the woman in the park across from the café, watching Logan from her seat at the park bench. Veronica trains the glasses on the woman and no surprise, the woman doesn't show up in the glasses at all. Great. After Logan's done with dinner, he pays the check and decides to do as Veronica said and go home. He doesn't look around for her. He knows she's still out there watching him somewhere. She always has his back.

Veronica watches as it becomes apparent that the woman is going to approach Logan in the parking lot. Veronica doubts that she will do anything dangerous in middle of all these people even if it is late in the evening. All the same, Veronica stashes the glasses in her bag and moves in close thinking of a way to handle this.

Logan hears someone call him Josef. He ignores the call and keeps walking towards his car. Logan knows all the signs the vamp will be looking for to see if he recognizes the name. He doesn't know if he can pull it off but he regulates his breathing and does his best to stay very calm. Even if he can keep her guessing, he's ahead of the game. Logan feels someone tap him on the shoulder. He turns and suddenly he has his arms are full of a very willowy blond and he hears her call him Josef again.

Before he can extricate himself from the woman, he feels another hand on his other arm. He manages to get clear of the woman and turns to find a furious Veronica. "You lousy rat. I can't leave you to your own devices for one night without you acting like a wolf…. Who's the bimbo anyway?"

Logan smiles to himself. He doesn't know what Veronica has in mind but he knows her well enough to play along. Considering their history faking the fight isn't all that hard for either of them. In fact, just the idea freaks Logan out more than he likes. "Look, I wasn't doing anything. Its mistaken identity she thinks I'm someone named Josef, but of course, that's not going to matter to you. You never believe anything I say." Logan turns to the blond. "What is your name anyway?"

"Susan…."

"Well Susan this raving lunatic with the trust issues is my girlfriend Veronica."

"I might not have trust issues if you weren't always trying to nail everything in a skirt and as for the girl friend part, you can forget that. I'm out of here." Veronica turns and walks away.

Logan watches Veronica stalk off and turns back to Susan who is watching him very closely. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Let me buy you a drink to make up for the problem I caused."

"You probably did me a favor. The breakup has been coming for a while now. I'm not really in the mood for company right now. How about if we make it tomorrow night? I'll meet you here about nine. "

The woman looks at him curiously "You don't seem too upset about it."

Logan shrugs trying to seem calm. "Like I said, it's been coming. Do you want to meet me tomorrow night or not?"

She smiles warmly at him. "Sure. I'd really like that. I'll see you then."

Logan turns and heads for home to Veronica and a warm bed.

Veronica follows the woman long enough to make sure that she isn't going to continue to follow Logan and Veronica goes home as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

review please... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **This is a redo so you've probably already read it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef swipes his phone as soon as he sees Logan's name pop up on the screen. He looks down at his watch. It's getting close to morning. "Hey. Logan, is everything alright?"

"Hi, how would you like to come down and help us with a small problem?"

"How small of a problem, should I bring Mick?"

Logan hesitates for a moment. "Maybe, I'm not sure. After Veronica talked to you, she followed the woman following me. Veronica was right she's a vamp. V tracked her on the infrared glasses and she doesn't give off any body heat. She approached me with a big hug. Veronica and I staged a break up of sorts for her and I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow night, ah, I guess tonight, in town for a drink. She says her name is Susan."

"Other than her being a vamp is there anything threatening about her, anything suspicious?" Josef asks.

"Nothing, except she called me Josef."

Josef pinches the bridge of his nose. "Damn it. What else did she say?"

"Not a lot. She called me Josef and then said she was mistaken when I didn't react to the name. She said she thought I was someone else. She apologized for making trouble with Veronica and then asked if she could buy me a drink. I set the meeting for tonight. V's going to stake her and then you can have a chat with her. How's that sound?"

Josef smiles. "That sounds like it will work but it's probably not necessary to stake her first. If Mick and I are there we can probably take her without the stake."

Logan snorts. "You're not going to talk V out of that part. She's looking forward to using the crossbow Mick gave her. Besides it might give her or anyone she's involved with something to think about."

Josef gives a mental shrug. "Have you noticed that girl friend of yours has developed a fond attachment for weapons?"

"I think it's because she's discovered her equalizer. You have to admit she's not very big at five foot one. I'm not going to complain that she's found something that gives her an edge. Besides, Mick did a good job teaching both of us safety as well as how to use the weapons. This was yours and Mick's idea. Don't get weird because she took to it so well."

Josef smiles as he hears Logan defend Veronica. "Oh, it's not a problem for me. I just wondered how you felt about it. Now I know. I'm glad it works for you. What time are you supposed to meet this vamp?"

"I told her I'd meet her at nine. You want to come to the house about eight or so?"

"I'll see you then. Logan, take care and be careful until we find out who she is and make sure V waits until we get there."

"Don't worry. We're going to stay home together until it's time for me to meet her and V will have my back. See you tonight." Logan hangs up and rolls over on the bed. He smiles at Veronica. "He'll be here tonight at eight. Now that we've take care of that lets get back to more important things."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick growls into the phone, "Josef, this better be good. Beth just got Shannon to sleep. She's developed a low-grade fever and she's not sleeping very well. They've both been up for hours with her."

Josef knows it's not the lack of sleep but the worry making Mick snarl. "Does she have a cold or the flue? She's ok, isn't she?" Josef asks.

Mick sighs. "Yes, she's fine. It's like we thought, she's got a cold. Now tell me what's so important."

Josef hesitates. "You feel like going on a road trip?"

"Is this about Logan and Veronica?" Mick asks.

"Yes, it's one of ours. Logan didn't say there was anyone else lurking around but you and I know that the woman could be a diversion. Mick, if you don't think you can leave Beth and Josie, its fine. I'll work it out."

"No, if it is someone who's come after Logan, Beth and Shannon could be next. We need to nip this in the bud and make sure it's not a group of vampires planning to move against you. I'll lock Beth and Shannon in tight and have Victoria come around and check on them. When do you want to leave?"

"I'll swing by and pick you up at six on the way out of town. That should get us there in plenty of time."

"See you then." Mick hangs up and silently moves to their bedroom. He leans against the doorframe watching Beth and Shannon sleep. Beth moved the baby in to sleep with her because she kept waking up. At least this way it kept Beth from having to go far. Earlier Mick was supposed to go work on one of his cases but he was reluctant to leave them and kept procrastinating until it was too late to get anything constructive done. It was almost time for him to get to his freezer. Mick drinks in the sight of them safe and warm in the bed. He knows he would kill anyone, do anything to keep them safe. He turns to his freezer and stops when he hears Beth stir.

"Was that Josef?" she asks.

"Yes, You go back to sleep. We'll talk later today." He moves quietly across the room and gently kisses her on the temple. Beth smiles sleepily. "Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef swears at the snarl of traffic in front of him. This is not good. It is eight thirty and the traffic is just starting to move again. Mick knows it's going to be a wild ride once they get through the traffic. Josef drives fast as it is, without the worry about what's going on in Neptune. Josef taps the dash phone out and punches up Logan's number. "Logan, we are jammed up in traffic. We'll be there soon. Can you put the meeting off?" He hears Logan talking to Veronica in the background.

Logan comes back to the phone. "It will be okay. Just meet us at the beach house. We'll see you there."

He let out a sigh of relief. "We'll be there as quick as we can. Next time we fly in."

Logan disconnects and watches Veronica load the crossbow. "How are you going to keep her from sensing you and still be close enough to not shoot me by accident?"

Veronica looks at him indignantly "Hey, I'll have you know I'm a very good shot with this little baby. I'll stay out far enough that she won't know I'm there. Put her at the table on the deck and I'll shoot her when you go back in to the house to pour some wine. That way there will be no way I could hit you on accident. How's that?"

Logan looks at her ruefully. "I know you're a good shot but all the same…. this sounds good."

"I'll call you and tell you she's down. Please have a couple of stakes and a gun ready in the house just in case I do miss because she's going to know it's a trap and you're probably going to have to defend yourself. I'd rather you shot her outright but I really think we need to keep her alive if we can. We need to find out if anyone else knows about you. Stake her if you can, but shoot her if you have too." She kisses him lightly. "Don't risk yourself. I'll be on my way as soon as I get the shot off."

Logan smiles at her. "You know Josef is going to be really pissed when he gets here and finds out that we went on with this without him."

"He'll get over it. The important thing is he's on his way. She may get spooked and take off or get help if you don't meet her. I don't want any chances of her disappearing and worrying that Josef didn't get a chance to have a little chat with her. He can be so persuasive."

Logan pulls Veronica into his arms. "I love you. Be careful. If something goes wrong we split up like we are supposed to."

Veronica shakes her head. "No. I told Mick and Josef what they want to hear but after having to leave you and Josef on the beach the last time, I'm never doing it again. I'd rather be dead than feel that helpless again. It just doesn't work for me."

Logan sighs. "I know. Okay, we're a team and we watch each other's backs."

Veronica pulls him into a deep kiss. "You got that right. Let's get going. Have her follow you back here and I'll be in position waiting for you."

Logan nods. "Let's do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica watches the house and sees the lights come on one by one in the house leading out to the deck. She looks through the scope on the crossbow and sees Logan talking to Susan out on the deck. Veronica smiles as she watches Logan show her the ocean view in the twilight. He pulls a chair out for her and seats her right out in the open of the deck. _Clear shot._ She knows she has to hit her target with the first shot because she sure as hell won't get a second chance. Veronica watches Logan go back into the house to get a bottle of wine and glasses. She releases the safety, and takes a deep breath. She holds it as she slowly pulls the trigger on the crossbow. She hears the arrow-stake hybrid clear the crossbow and watches it hit its target. Veronica jumps up and gives a little yell of triumph. She punches her phone as she runs towards the house.

Logan stands in the kitchen with a stake in one hand and a gun in the other waiting. He hears his phone and lets out a sigh of relief as he answers. "I take it since you're calling and she's not in her trying to kill me, that you hit your mark."

"You got that right. I'm on my way. I'll be there quick as I can." Logan laughs at the excitement in Veronica's voice as he hangs up.

Veronica looks down at the vamp laying on the deck of the beach house. She looks to be in her mid-twenties. Of course, the stake sticking out of her chest tells a different story. It's quite clear that she could be anywhere from twenty-five to several hundred years old. "You think Josef will know her?"

Logan leans against the railing sipping a beer. "Who knows? Four hundred years, I'm sure he knows a lot of vamps. Probably, she is a woman and she is beautiful."

Veronica shakes her head. "Like father, like son."

Veronica hears the front door of the beach house open and close and swings the crossbow up. Logan follows suit with his gun. Josef and Mick smell the vamp along with sensing the two heartbeats. They quickly move into the house and out onto the deck. As they move through the door of the deck, they find Logan and V at the ready with guns and crossbows aimed at them. As soon as they see its Josef and Mick, they put the weapons down.

Josef sees the vamps legs sticking out from behind the table where she's fallen. Veronica watches him try to stay calm. Logan watches him with interest as well. Josef just looks back and forth between them and lets out a growl. "What happened to I'll call you? What happened to we could be out of our league in a hurry? What the hell do you two think you two are doing?"

Veronica smiles at him. "We did call you and we could be out of our league in a hurry but you and Mick were on your way. We had backup coming. Don't be mad. I was afraid if we didn't follow through she might disappear and we would never know who else knows about Logan."

Josef sees the excitement dancing in Veronica's eyes. "You're getting to be awfully blood thirsty."

Veronica laughs. "You're calling me blood thirsty?"

Logan and Mick are both laughing as well. Josef just shakes his head and smiles ruefully at them. "You know what I mean. I just worry that you like the excitement a little too much."

Veronica rolls her eyes at him but looks at little sheepish. "It was fun. Now have a drink and calm down."

Logan wordlessly sets two glasses and a bottle of scotch down on the table. He smiles and pours each of the vampires a drink.

Mick sips his drink and watches as Josef throws his back in one gulp and looks at them again. "You should be living in L.A."

Veronica moves to stand in front of Logan. His arms encircle her from behind and she snuggles into the warmth of his body.

Veronica snorts. "You could still get caught in traffic."

"Yes, but in L.A. I have Mick and Victoria and a hell of a lot more people to back you up. This is not good."

Veronica waves her hand dismissively. "It's fine. You don't give us enough credit. We're fine. The plan worked flawlessly." Veronica laughs. "I like the crossbow."

"I would never have guessed." Josef replies dryly.

Josef decides he may take some of his anger out on the vamp laying face down on the deck. "Well let me take a look and see who we have here."

Both men walk around the table and look down. Mick watches as he sees recognition in Josef's eyes. He starts to swear at her. She lets out a loud gasp as he pulls the stake out. "Get your ass up and do it now."

Veronica and Logan watch from the railing as Josef's anger builds yet again. "Ashley just what the hell are you doing here?"

"Josef, I can explain. I really can. I was down on a case. I'm representing a client in an antitrust suit. His name is Jason Williams. I heard about this great party last weekend down at the pier and decided to go and unwind." She turns to Logan and Veronica. "They were there." She nods in the direction of Logan and Veronica. "It was fun wasn't it?"

They both nod and smile. "I knew I'd seen her there." Logan tells no one in particular.

Ashley turns back to Josef. "You know how I like a party with humans. Like I said that was a week ago. When I first saw the kid, I really did think he was you until I got a whiff and realized he was human. I just wanted to find out more about him. Who he is, how come he looks like you?"

"Damn it Ashley you could have been killed. If they didn't think they needed you alive, more than likely one of them would have killed you."

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were training humans to kill vamps?"

Josef runs his hand through his hair and closes his eyes, trying to calm himself. Ashley looks at Logan and Veronica.

Veronica smiles, "He's trying to keep from exploding. He's not use to people not doing what he says."

Mick smiles "Yes, but you two and Beth are giving him lesson's in patients."

Logan hands Josef another scotch. Josef sighs and motions for everyone to sit at the table. He looks at Ashley. "Have you told anyone about Logan, anyone at all?"

"You know better than that. I didn't think you knew anything about him so I was going to see what I could find out and then come to you. I told no one. Josef, who…. how…does mother know?"

Veronica, Logan, and Mick all are surprised at the revelation.

Josef continues. "No and don't you say anything to anyone, not till I decide it's time."

Ashley shakes her head. "Josef you can't put this off. If I can stumble across him, so can others. Tell mother. She will make sure that no ever dares touch a hair on his head. Besides, she will be so overjoyed. You know how happy this is going to make her. She loves family, even the human variety. Now are you going to introduce us?"

Josef sighs and turns to Logan and Veronica. "Logan, this is my sister Ashley. Ash this is Logan and his girlfriend Veronica. Ash he's my son."

Ashley shakes her head. "Only you…Josef, only you…"

"Ash," Josef motions to Mick. "This is my friend Mick St. John."

Ashley looks Mick over and Josef shakes his head. "Down girl. He's deeply, madly in love with a human who will make a fine vampire in a few years and she knows how to take care of vamps too."

Ashley scrunches her nose at him "In a few years? If she will be so good why are you waiting?"

Josef doesn't want to expose Beth and Shannon to anyone, not even Ashley. "Because that's the way they want it. Don't be so nosy." He taps her on the nose.

Logan turns to Ashley. "Would you like some scotch? I'm going into get myself and V a beer, I'll get you a glass."

Ashley nods at him.

Ashley turns to Josef, "I have questions."

Josef snorts at her. "I'm sure you do."

Logan interrupts. "Well that makes two of us." He glances at Veronica. "Never mind, make that three of us."

Josef watches the three of them and notices Mick watching the scene closely. _Good. Mick can give me his opinion on this mess when it's over_. "Ok, Logan you start and we'll just work around the table."

Logan leans forward. "So, who is mother? Do I have more family?"

Logan sees the look between his father and Ashley. "She's not exactly my mother and Ashley isn't my exactly my sister. Vanessa, that's our mother is actually sire to both of us. Vanessa has a thing about family. A lot, if not most turnings are done between lovers but Vanessa turns are treated as her children. She treats me just as my human mother did all those centuries ago, actually better. She's a wonderful vamp. Ash and I love her very much. She's very old and her standing in the overall community is considerable. It's why Ashley thinks I should make the introductions between the two of you. She would put the word out. Vanessa has a reputation for protecting her family at any cost. I'm just not sure it's as good an idea as it sounds."

Josef nods at Ashley. "Your turn."

"Well, I know how humans reproduce but Josef, I mean, no offense to Logan but where the hell did he come from? Is his mother a vamp? I don't know any other vamp that has biological children. How is this possible?"

Josef relates his finding out about Logan and their meeting at the Sack N Pack. Ashley smiles at the tale. "My big brother is the hero yet again."

"Yea, well don't forget Mick. And as for how this is possible, I have no idea but I'm very grateful."

Ashley watches father and son and sees how much they care for each other.

Josef turns to Veronica. "You're turn. Any questions?"

Veronica narrows her eyes at Ashley "Why did you really come down here?"

Josef looks at Ashley quickly and then back at Veronica. "What do you know?"

Josef can feel Mick behind him tense up.

Veronica watches Ashley closely for a reaction. "I know that Jason isn't in the middle of any antitrust litigation. Josef, I've known Jason for years. He's had me on retainer practically since high school. I know all his business dealings. This isn't one of them. She may be sleeping with him, Jason's never been one to turn down a beautiful woman, but she's not his lawyer. She's lying."

Josef turns to Ashley. "Well?"

"You're going to believe her over me?"

Josef smiles but Ashley sees the smile doesn't reach his eyes and his fangs are peaking out. "Your damn right. Ash I know Veronica's agenda. She only has one and that's for her and Logan to stay safe. She has his best interests at heart because she loves him. I trust her with Logan's life. I can't exactly say the same for you."

Ashley sighs and cradles her phone. "We've been found out. Come on in."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica scoots back from the table the little crossbow in her hand once again but down by her side, under the table where it can't be seen. Logan does the same with his gun. Mick stands up and moves apart from the group with his gun in his hand hidden behind him. Josef hears the front door open and instantly senses who it is. He holds up his hand. "Easy everyone. She's a friend."

Everyone relaxes their trigger fingers but no one puts down their weapons. They watch as a tall slightly built beautiful woman with long red hair walks through the door. She smiles at Josef. "Josef. I'm sorry. I should have just come to you when I found out about Logan but when you didn't come see me I began to worry. I just wanted to see him and maybe have a talk with him if Ashley could get close to him."

Mick can feel the power this vamp possesses. She's very old. Mick smiles to himself as he realizes she's much older than Josef.

Josef stands up and crosses the room. He kisses the woman on the cheek. "I was just telling them about you." He turns to Logan. "Logan this is Vanessa. Vanessa, my son, Logan and his girlfriend Veronica and over here is my friend Mick St. John."

Vanessa smiles warmly at the group. "It's nice to meet all of you. You can put the weapons down children, you too Mr. St. John. I promise I mean you no harm."

Josef smiles. "Really, it's alright."

Logan and Veronica exchange a glance and both lay their weapons on the floor. Mick puts his gun back in his holster, not far from his hand.

Vanessa approaches Logan. "Josef, my goodness he looks so much like you, it's uncanny." She turns to Mick. "Mr. St. John's does your Josie carry your resemblance so closely?"

Mick looks Vanessa straight in the eye and hopes he can pull this off. "Logan is one of a kind. Shannon's father is a human."

No one in the room contradicts him.

Vanessa gives him a small nod and moves on.

Vanessa turns to Josef. "Let me help you protect the children." She glances at Mick. "All of them, if need be."

Josef turns to Logan and Veronica. "Can you two gather up your things and come with me? I'll walk you to your car. It's time you two went home."

Josef glances at Vanessa who is scowling at him but says nothing.

Logan narrows his eyes at Josef. "You're sending us out of the room so the adults can talk. I don't like it. We're not little kids."

"I know but I need you to do this for me. Since we've identified the threat, I would just a soon you went home. Logan, we'll talk about it later. I promise." Josef is relieved to see that at least this once, Veronica is doing as he asks.

Veronica stands up and tugs on Logan's arm. "Come on. It's time to go home."

Logan stands and looks at the two of them wondering for a moment why they are agreeing. He shrugs and turns to his father. "You promise?"

Josef nods and they begin to walk towards the door. Logan turns back to Vanessa and Ashley. "It was nice meeting the both of you."

V smiles and nods in agreement. She glances at Ashley. "Sorry about the stake."

Ashley shrugs. "At least we know you two can defend yourselves."

Vanessa smiles, "It was very nice meeting the two of you as well. Take care children. I'll look forward to meeting you again."

Josef walks them to Logan's car. V remembers her car is parked some blocks away. "You'll have to drive me to my car and I'll follow you home."

Logan nods and turns to Josef. "Can you at least tell me why you're hustling us out of there?"

Josef smiles sadly. "Because Vanessa and I are going to have an argument and I would rather you weren't here for it. Your first real exposure to her should not be watching us argue. She's better than that."

Logan looks alarmed. "Are you in any danger? You said she was very old. She won't….."

Josef quickly realizes Logan sometimes still thinks in terms of family as anger and violence. "No, nothing like that, I'll be fine."

Logan smiles a little warily. "Yea. It's just that if she's really old then she's really powerful."

Josef smiles reassuringly at Logan. "Vanessa isn't like that. It's just that I would rather you not be around while we discuss this."

Josef turns to Veronica. "You've been pretty quiet. What are you thinking?"

Veronica smiles, "I'm thinking that this whole thing seems odd to me. If you and Vanessa are as close as you say, why wouldn't she have go directly to you? Why involve us in this thing with Ashley unless there was something stopping her from going to you? Also, I wonder how long she's known about Logan and how she found out."

Josef shrugs. "First part is simple. She wants her own way and she knew ahead of time that I would say no"

Veronica smiles, "Now I know where you get it from."

Josef smiles at her. "As to how she found out, believe me, that's at the top of my list of things I want to know. Now get going. I'll talk to you later and if anyone else pops up." He trails off

Logan holds up his hand. "Yes, I know we'll call."

"Good." Josef watches as they drive away. He really has no desire to fight with Vanessa over this. He has to make her see that his way is the best.

He turns and sees Ashley leaving the house. "I'm leaving. I don't want to watch the two of you argue either."

Josef stops her. "Ashley, does anyone else, any of the rest of the family, anyone at all, know about Logan? I want the truth this time."

"Josef, I don't really know. Mother came to me with this so I don't know who told her. I only know I haven't told anyone and I won't."

Josef nods. "Thank you. Please keep it that way. His life depends on it."

"I know. Josef, it will be okay, one way or the other." She kisses him on the cheek, turns and goes down the walkway to her car.

Vanessa turns to Mick. "So, Mr. St. John, while we are waiting, maybe you can tell me about your little girl."

Mick starts to protest and she holds up her hand. "I let you get away with that while Ashley was in the room, but believe me, I know she's yours even if you don't want the world to know it. You can trust me."

Mick smiles. "Please call me Mick." Vanessa nods as Mick continues. "She's beautiful. She has dark hair and her mother's beautiful blue eyes. Vanessa, Beth and Shannon are the most important people in my life and I will do whatever I have to in order to keep them safe." Mick looks at her closely. "I mean that sincerely. I will not hesitate to eliminate any threat to them."

Vanessa nods. "That is as it should be. Believe me when I tell you, I in no way want anything but good things for all the children. They all need to be guarded closely."

Josef walks out on the deck having just heard the exchange between the two. He pours himself a glass of scotch and thinks about Veronica's questions. He glances at Mick and Vanessa who both nod so he pours two more as well. Vanessa is staring out into the dark looking out over the ocean.

"Vanessa, I want to know how you found out about Logan. Before we discuss anything else, I need to know who told you."

She turns and smiles at him ruefully "You aren't going to like it."

He snorts at her. "Probably not, but I don't like wondering where the holes in my security are either."

Vanessa braces herself for his anger. "Periodically, meaning whenever I start to worry about you too much, I have people, good people who check up on you quite extensively, they check where you go, what you do, who you meet, that kind of thing. It was on their last fact finding missions that they found out about Logan."

Josef cocks his head at her. Trying to decide just how mad he should be. "Do you do this to all of us or just me?"

"You're the only one that forces me to. The others come visit; the others keep me in the loop. I never know what is going on with you or how you are. It makes me worry so I send people to check on you. I will say your security people make it challenging when you are at home or at the office but you drop your guard considerably when you are visiting friends and family." She waves her hand airily. "I really could care less about the business anyway. You've always had a great deal of talent in that area. As it turns out friends and family is the best part of what's going on with you anyway."

"Vanessa, I can't believe you check up on me like I'm some fledgling you just kick out of the nest. What is the matter with you? I am four hundred years old. You are a worse control freak than I am." He slams his hand on the table for emphasis.

Mick rolls his eyes at that and Josef shoots him a nasty look.

Vanessa looks at him impatiently. "Josef, stop that. You knew that about me when I asked you if you wanted to be turned. It should be no surprise to you now. What I want to know is when were you going to bring the boy around to meet me? Do you have any idea how rare he is? Do you have any idea how much danger he is in? You, of all my children have the worst assortment of enemies."

Josef's head snaps around. "What do you mean; do I know how rare he is? Vanessa, have you heard of many vampires fathering children? Just how often does this happen?"

Vanessa smiles, "It's rare, but it does happen. I personally know of more than two-dozen cases but that's over a very long time. The amazing part of it is not so much that you've fathered a child. The amazing thing is that fate has touched you both." Vanessa smiles at Mick. "Oh and one other thing, all the other children have been male. Josie is the only girl I've ever heard of being born under these circumstances. It doesn't mean it hasn't happened, but it's probably rarer still when it does."

Mick just shakes his head, not knowing what to say.

Vanessa returns to questioning Josef. "As I said, do you have any idea how much danger he is in?"

"Yes, I know how much danger he's in. Why do you think I didn't bring him to New York to see you?" He sees the disappointment in her eyes. He reaches across the table, and covers her hand with his and continues softly. "Vanessa I know you would never hurt him, and that you would do whatever you could to make sure he is safe. It's not about you. It's about us and who we are."

He hears her growl a little. "Are you ashamed of being a vampire? Has this child made you regret the life you chose? I understand your friend Mick here doesn't like what he is, has he convinced you this isn't the life you were meant to lead?"

Josef shakes his head. He can hear the anger in her voice. "What a ridiculous question. You know I love being a vampire. To this day, I have never wished to be anything else. I don't want to bring him into our world any farther than I have to, for his own safety. The more vamps that know about him the greater the danger that someone will talk out of turn. Certainly, you could help me keep him safe but he would never again be able to live a normal human existence. Do you know he's never been to my home; he's never been to my office. I want to be part of his life but I don't want him endangered by coming to L.A. before there's no choice. He's too young to be turned, you know that, and until he's old enough to make that decision, I would like him to live here with his girlfriend. I come down here, and surf and go to a few parties and have a very nice time with them. The humans think I'm his brother. There are one or two vamps that live in the immediate area, and they are old friends that have a vested interest in keeping quiet. Once he comes to live with me in L.A. all that over. He won't be able to do any of the things he really loves and I'm not going to make that happen until there is no other choice."

Josef glances at Mick with a smirk. "And your information on Mick here is out dated. He's coming along quite nicely. If not for Josie, he would have turned Beth already. Once he does that, it will complete his move into the fold, as it always should have been. He just needed the right woman to show him the way."

Mick snorts but keeps his comments to himself, wanting to hear the rest of this discussion.

Josef watches Vanessa and realizes Veronica is right. "Veronica brought a very good point tonight. She wondered why it is that you felt you had to go around me to see Logan. She also wondered just how long you've known about him."

Vanessa smiles, "She's going to make a very nice vamp someday. Ashley said that she was the one that shot her from far enough away that Ashley didn't even know she was there. I will say this for them, they are well prepared for trouble. Mick, you have taught them well. Ashley said she never saw the trap coming. She couldn't even read Logan."

"Vanessa, answer the question." Josef says with some irritation.

"I just found out about him, a couple of weeks ago. My people just gave me the latest details on you. I didn't come to you directly because I didn't want you to find out how I found out. I also was upset that you hadn't brought him to see me and I thought you would say no if I just asked."

Josef nods. "You're right. I would have. Vanessa, the fewer people that know about him the better, surely you can see that. Now there is how many more vampires know about him? How big a team do you have checking up on me, four, maybe five?"

Vanessa sighs and nods her head.

Josef shakes his head. "And then you involve Ashley, your driver and probably Frank, if you two are living under the same roof again, all people who I trust with my life but not Logan's. Let's see that's almost ten more people who know about Logan and that's hoping that your people can keep their mouths shut and that there are no written reports laying around in a desk for just anyone to find, or better yet, sitting on a computer somewhere just waiting to be hacked."

His tone and sarcasm aren't lost on her. Vanessa gives him a sour face. "How was I supposed to know you were hiding someone so important? It's not like you ever give me any idea about what is going on in your life and I will have you know my security people and the people I've entrusted with this information are completely trustworthy."

Josef shakes his head. "No one is completely trustworthy, not human or vamp. Anyone can be coerced; it's just a matter of the inducement. It just means you have to have the patients to find the right leverage."

Mick clears his throat. He doesn't like what he's hearing. "This is all very interesting but are your people really trustworthy?" He taps the table with his fist for emphasis. "Listen, both of you. I haven't discussed this with Beth. She would be furious if she heard me say this. My best guess is that most vamps will think that Shannon's father is some random human and I'm such a nice guy, I'm willing to raise her because I love her mother. If it means she stays safe, I can live with that." Mick smiles, "There is no reason Shannon has to grow up thinking that I'm not her father. When she's old enough to understand we can make sure she knows the truth, but I've gone to great pains to make sure the vamps don't know who her father is."

Vanessa looks at Mick as if she wants to hug him. "You're a wonderful father."

Mick, growls. "I told you, whatever it takes to keep them safe. Josef doesn't have that luxury. The problem is, now you've managed to group her in some vamps minds with Logan who can't be anything but Josef's son. So, do I have to kill everyone who you've invited into my secret? Vanessa what you and Josef don't seem to understand is that it doesn't matter to me if you threaten and bribe everyone to keep their mouths shut because if they don't and something happens to Shannon or Beth, none of your threats will matter. There is nothing that will ever be enough to make up for the loss, not one death, not hundreds. They will still be gone."

Josef silently nods. He does understand, completely.

Vanessa smiles at Mick. "Actually Josie is still out of the loop. I was bluffing about knowing that she was your daughter." Mick narrows his eyes at her. She smiles at him sheepishly and continues with a small shrug. "All the reports I've gotten back list her father as being of unknown human origin. No one is even thinking that, not one of you, but both of you could possibly have fathered a child. It's pretty far out if you think about lightening striking that close, not once but twice."

Mick finally relaxes and leans back. "So that means we are back to Logan's protection being our primary focus."

Josef bites back a nasty retort.

Mick feels the anger rolling off Josef. "Listen, I just meant that there are now two less people and one less residence we have to take special care of. We've always had to be extra careful with Logan and Veronica and at least they are old enough to do some damage on their own. Don't be mad at me because I'm glad my baby daughter is less of a target."

Josef relaxes. "I know. It just rankles me that I now have another ten people to worry about saying something, even unintentionally." Josef glares at Vanessa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan watches Veronica as she goes about her routine to get ready for bed. "How come you let Josef get away with making us leave tonight? It's not like you to be so agreeable."

Veronica thinks about it for a minute. "Because I've always gotten the feeling from Josef that he wants a wall between us and his world. It's why he always comes here and we never go to L.A. It's very important to him for some reason and I think it's a safety issue. Plus, when it comes to vamps I still think it's better to do what he and Mick think is best. They know them better than we do. Let's face it, until tonight the only vamps we've even met are Mick and your dad and my guess is they aren't all as cuddly as those two."

Logan snorts. "Cuddly is not a word I would use to describe vampires."

"Oh for heaven's sake, have you watched those two with Shannon? That little girl has those two men wrapped around her little finger. Mick's a big teddy bear and your father may not be as emotional as Mick, but he's just as bad with you as Mick is with Shannon. He would do anything for you. Any man, vampire or human who loves his children, as much as those two do are cuddly. Take it from someone who has one of those cuddly fathers of her own."

Veronica moves to the bed and Logan pulls the blankets back for her. He wraps his arms around her. "How on earth did I ever get this lucky? I had such a crappy life as a kid and here I am with people who love me and a girl friend who means everything to me."

Veronica loves hearing the contentment in his voice. It's been a long time coming. She turns in his arms. She smiles as she begins to kiss him all over. "I'll show you lucky."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef and Mick sit in silence, both men deep in thought about the night's events. Vanessa has taken her leave with the promise from Josef to keep her up to date on Logan and find a way for her to spend some time with him as soon as Josef deems it safe.

Josef finally turns to Mick. "So what do you think?" Josef thinks he knows what Mick going to say but needs his suspicions confirmed.

Mick sighs. "I think that Logan's got about another year of normalcy, if that. We are losing control of the information. You have to figure for every person that knows your connection to Logan there is an infinite number of variables that they each present. Even if we killed them all, at this point you don't know who've they may passed the information on to. Vamps are no different from humans. Most of the love a secret and will guard it for a while but at some point, knowing isn't as much fun as telling. Even if all those people keep quiet, Ashley is right, it's easy for someone to come down here and stumble across him. We aren't that far from L.A. where you're well known in the community. We may be able to keep a lid on this thing for another year if we're lucky. Josef, you need to seriously do whatever you have to at home and at work so you're ready for him to come live at the mansion."

Josef nods. "That's pretty much what I thought you were going to say. What about V? Do you think she will go with him? I don't know what it's going to do to him if she refuses."

Mick shrugs. "I just don't know. She loves him but you're asking her to walk away from everything to a world where she is going to have little if any control. That's a lot for Veronica to deal with and then there's her dad. She's very close to him and she's use to coming and going, as she likes from his place to theirs. At least with her, the move can be in baby steps. She shouldn't be in any immediate danger like Logan. It might be something she will agree to once he's moved and she can do it on her own terms. I don't think she can be pushed into it like we are going to have to do with Logan. Josef, be prepared to put the full court press on him. Especially if Veronica refuses, he's going to really have to be sold that there is no other way."

Josef shakes his head. "I am not looking forward to this falling apart. Let's hope we get lucky and it takes a while. He has a good life here and I hate like hell to be the reason it has to change. I don't want him to end up resenting me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa looks across the car at Frank. "Frank, you wouldn't believe it. He looks so much like Josef. I wish I could have spent some time talking to him. The girl friend, Veronica is plainly going to make a good vamp. I can see it in her eyes. Logan is much harder to read. From what information I've been able to gain from my investigations into his background, I can guess that he is use to keeping his guard up with people he doesn't know. Between his mother and stepfather's notoriety, I think he's very good at protecting himself from strangers. With what happened to him as a child, I hope he's not too fragile for this life."

Frank smiles in the darkness of the car. "I think you'll find that he's tough enough. I found an old news story on the net about him taking a gun away from a teenager that was trying to kill the girlfriend. Reckless, maybe, but it shows if he's pushed, he can strike back. He just may not be aggressive, which is fine as long as he can stand his ground when he needs to. Josef won't let you spend any time with him at all?"

"No, not until he thinks it's safe. It makes me mad. Josef knows how I feel about family and that child is my family too. The point will most likely be moot though a year from now. No matter what Josef thinks, even if I hadn't found out from my people, he's too prominent in the community to keep this quiet forever. I can wait that long. Once things are out in the open, Josef and I will both make it, known that Logan and Veronica are under our protection and that should help a great deal. Josef is so intent on the boy having as normal a human life as long as he can. I'm guessing it stems from his guilt over what the stepfather did before Josef knew Logan was his son."

"And Josef doesn't suspect the real reason that you continue to always check up on him?"

Vanessa scowls at him. "That is the real reason. I do worry about him. He just doesn't know I've always suspected he could father a child."

"Airport?"

Vanessa sighs, "Yes, we might as well go back to New York until this thing blows up. I am however, going to take measures to make sure Logan makes it through this whether Josef likes it or not. I will not have his safety left to chance."

As Frank leans forward and taps on the glass between them and her driver, she hears him chuckle across the car from her. "What's so funny?"

"You and Josef. Turning him was one of the best things you ever did but I'll tell you, the two of you are so much alike it's fun to watch you drive each other crazy. I'm sure that Josef isn't leaving the boys safety up to chance. There are more than likely plenty of precautions in place you don't know about. He loves the boy, yes?"

"Oh, very much. You can see it clearly written on his face and you know Josef, he's not one given to emotional displays."

"Then odds are he has the boy's safety well in hand but if you think you have to meddle go ahead."

Frank senses her start to pout and he pulls her across the back seat of the limo. "Come here. I meant that in the best possible way. I love you, you know that."

Vanessa snuggles up close to him and sighs. "I love you to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N remember these three chapters happened six months ago in the stories time line. From here we go to the present.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **The present**_

It's six in the evening and Grant Stillman is in his lab at Kostan Industries. As soon as the sun sets more often than not this is where Grant can be found. He came to work for Josef twenty years ago and never regretted a minute of it. Grant has the scientific intellect and unending curiosity to do pure research. Josef has the money to fund it. Over the years, Grant has come up with some very profitable drugs that have gotten FDA approval. Never let it be said that Josef doesn't appreciate results. He likes results and likes to reward people for a job well done. From the first patent issued for Grants work, Josef gave him a percentage of the profits that came from the drug sales. To say that it was profitable for both of them was an understatement. Over the years Grant became rich enough he could easily have left Josef's employment and struck out on his own. The thought never occurred to him. He has no head for business and no desire to find one. Josef affords him the thing he loves in his work the most, the freedom to go wherever he wants with his research and never have to worry about equipment or any of the mundane challenges his colleges have to contend with on a daily basis. In addition, because both he and Josef are vampires there is never any rush for results. Josef is a patient employer; they both can afford to be. Josef lets him do and go where he wants with his research and he is as happy in his work as any man could be.

Josef and Grant have an understanding and an appreciation for the others talents and over the years they have become casual friends. Both men are the proverbial type A over achievers so the friendship never got much farther. In addition, Grant has responsibilities that Josef does not. He has a daughter to care for. No one of course knows that she is his daughter; vampires don't have children. When she was growing up, he kept her hidden. She believed herself to be a foundling. Once she was turned, he presented her as a fledgling whose sire was a friend that was killed and out of friendship, Grant is caring for the girl. No one knows the truth, not even Sydney. She was twenty-three when she was inadvertently turned. She is now forty-two. When Josef first hired Grant, he had held his breath hoping that Josef's vetting wouldn't reveal Sydney's identity. Luckily in those days it was easier to fake the documents and have them pass scrutiny and once he had his first success there was never any worry that anyone would look at him to closely again. Life is good.

He knows with some guilt that he probably isn't the best father, but he loves Sydney and did his best with her. Her mother had been a frail human he loved very much but childbirth had been too much for her and she had died giving Sydney life. She knew he couldn't turn her without endangering the baby she carried and she forbid it. He accepted her wishes. Sydney was a wild child but she had a good heart. Unfortunately, she has some impulse issues. She tends to not think things through and it has come back to bite her on more than one occasion. She has managed to stay one-step out of the clutches of human law but he is afraid that if something doesn't force her to change her ways, it is only a matter of time before the law catches up to her. He doesn't know what he will do if that happens. They will both have to disappear and that is getting harder and harder to do in this electronic age. Maybe Josef would set him up abroad and let him continue his work. He loves his adopted country and he hopes that will never come to pass. One would never know that Sydney is forty years old. She has the face and body of a twenty year old and will forever. Unfortunately, she also has the zest for life and judgment skills of one also. It frustrates him that she never seems to learn from her mistakes.

Then one day a couple of years ago, Josef came to him with two vials of blood. "Grant I wouldn't interrupt your work if this wasn't very important and something I could trust to just anyone. I have two samples of blood. I need you to do a DNA test on them and tell me if they are related." Grant smiled. It was such a small request and he would never refuse Josef anything so simple.

He shrugged. "Certainly Josef. Come back in a couple of days. I should have the results for you then."

He watched as Josef turned on his heel and left.

Grant prepared the blood removing what he didn't need and then ran them through the analyzer he had in is lab. Out of curiosity, he put the blood on a slide to look at it up close. He looked into the microscope and stopped breathing. He stood up and rubbed his eyes and then knowing he would see the same thing, he looked at the slide again. He had seen this blood, with these anomalies in them before. This blood matched Sydney's. When she was still human, he had taken a sample of her blood and preserved it in hopes that when the technology caught up with him, he could analyze it to his satisfaction. Once he went to work for Josef, it didn't take long for the cutting edge technology to be available to him. He desperately wants to understand what if anything made her different from other children. He tried and tried to discover the secret of her conception but with her mother deceased, it was impossible to even guess how his miracle child came to be. Grant was excited; there was more than one child like Sydney. He wanted so much to know the identity of the child and father but then it struck him, in order to acknowledge what he had seen he would have to reveal Sydney's parentage and he wasn't willing to do that, not even to Josef. With a heavy heart, he told Josef that the blood was of father and son, and that there were some anomalies in the child's blood, and that most likely he may turn automatically upon death. Grant was vague and cloaked his meaning in scientific jargon but he wanted to try and give Josef as much information on whoever this was without revealing what he knew.

Grant started to pay attention to the rumor mill, not something he had ever done before and tried to find out any hint that there were whispers of a child out there of Josef's or any of his acquaintances. Grant cultivated a casual friendship with one of the building gossips. It was almost intolerable to listen to the prattle but if there was, any hint out there, of who the blood belonged to he had to know who it was. Unfortunately, nothing ever came of it and he was stuck on occasion listening to the awful incessant chatter of the gossip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick starts to knock on the door and stops. He looks at Josef as both of them sense the same thing, intruders of the vampire variety. They lose the human exteriors and let the predators that lurk just under the surface loose. Fang and talon will be met in kind. They rush through the door and see two vampires throwing things all over the house and doing as much damage as they can. Mick senses they are very young. He wonders if they were once friends of the occupants of the house. He watches them glance at each other and scramble for the open sliding door that leads to the back of the house. Before Mick can blink, Josef has sprung and is on one of the intruders. Mick makes a move for the other one with deliberate intent. The two go at each other, the younger with fear and panic the older with precision. Mick is trying to subdue the intruder without killing him. Without looking, he knows Josef has killed his quarry. Mick watches in stunned silence as next Josef turns his attention to the vampire Mick is trying to subdue. It is clear in seconds that Josef has no such intentions. A fully vamped out Josef in full fury dispatches the vampire in seconds. Mick realizes quickly he couldn't have stopped Josef if he'd even had the time. Josef looks up at him. Mick can see Josef trying to reign in his vampire and slowing managing to get a handle on his anger. "What the hell were you doing? What is wrong with you? Are you getting squeamish about killing even the bad guys now?" Most of this comes out in a growl. Mick can feel Josef is about to go into a rage again.

Mick takes a step back. The emotions rolling off Josef are something Mick never thought he would see. Josef never lets himself get this out of control. This, Mick thinks for the first time is really, what a four hundred-year-old vampire is really like. This is worse than when Josef was sick. Even as angry and out control Josef was at the time, the illness and Veronica's lack of panic kept Josef in check, but these two exuded nothing but panic and fear adding to Josef's overwhelming predator sense to protect his family at all costs. The power, rage, and fury are almost overwhelming to the younger vamp. Mick looks at Josef a bit warily. Trying to gauge how he can keep Josef from going into another frenzy. "I was trying to keep him alive so we could ask him some questions. You know, find out why the two of them were trashing Logan and Veronica's home." Mick looks down at the two dead vamps. "Not much chance of that now."

Jose falls silent and turns some of that anger inward as he senses the wariness on the part of his friend. One of the last things he wants to do is have Mick stop trusting him or worse yet fear him. Their age difference has always made it an imperative that Josef keep his darker, more powerful side in check around Mick. Josef knows he is one of the oldest vampires Mick has ever had any close contact with other than Coraline and her brother Lance. The last thing he needs is for Mick to view him like he does those two. Josef also sees that of course Mick is right about keeping the intruders alive. Josef remembers this is exactly why he always has Mick handle these things. Josef closes his eyes and pushes the anger down. "Sorry about that. I didn't think. All I can think of is what's happened to Logan and Veronica."

Mick nods. "I know. I don't think they are here. Let's see what we can find."

Josef and Mick silently walk through the wreckage of Logan and Veronica's house. They both reach out for the sound of a heartbeat or the smell of human blood, anything to lead them to the pair, but neither vampire with their hyper senses can pick up anything but the smell of three vampires, one of which was already gone by the time Mick and Josef got there. Mick watches Josef, he can feel the barley-contained fury and fear that is rolling off of him. The fury that someone would dare to attack his son, the fear that they succeeded and Logan is dead. The emotions Josef is throwing off are so intense; Mick can barely concentrate on the task at hand. "Josef, there's no sign of either of them in here, I'm going outside and see if I can find anything." As soon as Mick walks around to the back of the house, he senses and then sees Weevil face down in the grass with a stake sticking out of his back. Mick yells for Josef and quickly pulls the stake. Josef is by Mick's side in the blink of an eye. Mick helps Weevil up.

"What the hell happened? Where are the kids?" Josef growls out.

Mick can see that Weevil can barely speak. "Come on, they didn't find the fridge in the house. We'll get something in you, so you can tell us what happened."

Weevil stops and bends at the waist and looks up at them, the pain visible on his face. He holds up his hand. "No. There's no time. Logan and Veronica weren't here when the house was hit." He chokes out. "They went down to the beach house to wait for you there. You better get down there and make sure they are okay."

Josef is already heading for the car. Mick starts to follow but glances at Weevil. "Are you going to be alright?"

Weevil waves him away. "Yes, just go."

Mick takes off after Josef and hops in the car as Josef speeds away from the curb. The beach house is twenty minutes away. Mick flips open his phone and makes a call. "Beth, lock everything down. I'll call you back as soon as I can. I love you."

She hears the urgency in his voice and knows he doesn't have time to answer questions. "I love you too. Be safe." She hangs up the phone and hits the emergency switches by the front door. Beth walks over and picks up Shannon who is now walking. "Daddy will be home safe and sound. He wouldn't dare leave us alone. He has Josef with him. Those two can take on anything." She moves to the overstuffed rocker Mick bought her and proceeds to read to Shannon.

Next Mick calls Logan's cell but there is no response. He tries Veronica's as well and just as he's about to close the line he hears her answer. "Mick?"

"Veronica it's an emergency. Where are you and is Logan with you?"

"Yes, we're both here, at the beach house. We were just about to go down to the water and have a small fire. We thought you would be here by now. Mick, what's the matter?"

"Do you have any weapons with you?"

"Of course. We have the handguns in the safe in the bedroom. Hold on a minute." Mick hears Veronica relaying information to Logan. "Mick, we'll both be armed in a minute. Are you in the area? Should I call Weevil? He's at our place. We got tired of waiting for you and he was supposed to tell you where we went."

"Josef and I are about ten minutes away, although more like five the way Josef is driving. Don't call Weevil he's hurt. He's going to be okay but he's probably out of commission for a bit. V, I think you need to be prepared to leave town for a few days. Can you leave with what you have at the beach house? Is there anything back at the house that you or Logan have to have?"

"I don't think so, but I have stuff going on, I've got a couple of cases to finish. I can't just leave town."

Mick glances at the set of Josef's jaw and knows he needs to give Veronica and Logan a heads up. "Veronica, we'll explain when we get there but I don't think this is up for discussion until tomorrow or the next day at least. Do you know what I'm saying?"

He hears her sigh. "Yes, Josef is on a tear."

"With good reason. Please just let it go for a day or so. When we get to the beach house, you can call your dad and tell him you guys are going to L.A. to stay with Josef for a couple days. Please?"

"All right. How much longer are you going to be?" she asks.

"We just pulled up out front."

They jump out of the car and Logan opens the door for them. Josef hugs his son. His relief at seeing him and finding him alive is palpable. "Josef, it's okay, I'm okay."

Josef loosens his grip on Logan. "Sorry, when we went to the house I really thought the worst. Your place was hit, it's completely trashed. Weevil was in the backyard staked. Until we found him we had no way of knowing you weren't in the house when it was hit."

They follow Logan into the house. "Did I hear something happened at the house?" Veronica asks as she sees the two men enter the room behind Logan.

"It's trashed and Weevil was in the backyard staked. Speaking of which, I should try and call him back and make sure he's ok, now that we are here." Mick walks away from the group to call Weevil.

Veronica looks at Josef. "Weevil was staked. So, that cat is out of the bag. It's about time." She looks at Logan. "You don't look too surprised. You knew?"

Logan shrugs. "I had a hunch. I realized a while back that I could sense them. At first because Mick is always with Josef, I thought it was just Josef I could sense, then when we met Vanessa and Ashley, I knew it was all of them and I also realized I was getting the same vibe from Weevil."

Josef and Veronica look at him surprised. "You never said anything." Veronica points out.

"I know, but I'm sort of shooting for normal here and that's not normal." He looks at Josef somewhat sheepishly. "Also, I thought if they weren't telling us about Weevil that there was a reason so I just went with it."

Josef shrugs "I was afraid if you knew you wouldn't trust him as much and hesitate to call him for backup."

Logan turns back to Veronica. "You don't seem too surprised yourself."

Veronica looks at him and smiles. "Yea, but that's just my superior observation skills. Once I knew what to look for it wasn't that tough. Plus I used the infrared glasses on him."

Josef sees the broad smile on her face. "I used them on everyone I know. I was hoping Kendall or Madison would turn out to be vamps and I could get Josef to kill one of them."

Logan laughs and gives her a hug. "That's my girl, vengeful to the end."

Josef looks from Veronica to Logan. "Are you ready to go? I'm not sure yet whether it makes more sense for you to stay at my place or Mick's but you have to leave town until we can figure out what is going on." Josef sees the reluctant look on Veronica's face. "Please don't argue with me about this."

Mick rejoins the group. "Weevil is better. I talked to one of his biker buddies that know what he is. Weevil managed to call them and they came and got him. He's in his freezer, mainlining blood. He did manage to call Angelina. He told her to remove the two vamp bodies we left behind."

Josef makes a mental note to drop some cash on Weevil and his cleaner. He turns his attention back to Veronica. "Really I don't want to fight with you on this."

Veronica smirks at him. "And I don't want to fight with you either, so you and Mick and Logan and I are going to sit down for two minutes and you're going to listen to me for once. Then if I haven't made my case, I'll go with you, no argument. Agree?"

Josef lets out a small growl but he knows in the long run listening to what she has to say will be faster than if she digs in her heals. "Alright, at least pour me a drink, half and half."

"There isn't any fresh blood in the fridge so unless you brought some you're out of luck."

"We did. I'll run get it." Veronica puts the drinks on the table and Mick quickly returns and splashes both drinks with blood.

The two men sit down at the kitchen table. Logan grabs himself a beer. V stands and watches the three of them. "First off, Josef, I agree with you. Logan needs to leave town."

Logan starts to interrupt and Veronica holds up her hand. "You'll get your turn."

He crosses his arms and watches her as she continues. "Josef, if I know you, you drove down here in the Ferrari."

Josef nods. "Of course."

"You can only get two people in that thing to start with so I think you should take Logan and go back to L.A. We all agree that he's most likely the target. If Logan is safe, we next have to identify the threat. I think Mick and I should stay here and work on finding out as much as we can before we follow you to LA. Mick knows Vamps and I know Neptune. I'm guessing that you didn't have any time at the house to take a good look to see what you could find out before you came running over here. Once we find out as much as we can then we'll follow you back to L.A. in Logan's jeep."

Veronica sees the look on Josef's face and she figures he's about to object but before he can, Mick interrupts. "I think she's right. Josef, we need to see if we can find out who's behind this and I need to take a look while the scene is still fresh I need to see what I can find out here in town. I also need to talk to Weevil once he's up and moving again."

Josef sighs. "I know. I hate it when she's right."

Mick continues. "I have one condition though." He looks at Veronica very sternly. "When I tell you to do something you don't hesitate, you don't stop to ask questions, you do it, and you do it right now. These are vamps and I can only protect you if you do what I tell you. Can you do that?"

Veronica nods.

Logan stands up and faces them. "Then I'm not going either."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more in the can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica turns to Logan "Come with me." She takes his hand and opens the door to the deck. She stops and turns to Josef and Mick. "We need a minute." Josef watches as she leads Logan out the door and shuts it behind her.

Mick sips his drink and watches Veronica and Logan through the window arguing about his leaving. "You think she'll be able to convince him to leave without her?"

Josef smiles, "Yes. The hard part for him is not being here to watch her back. You know how they are. That's what he's not going to like but she'll convince him that you won't let anything happen to her. How do you think Beth would feel about a couple of house guest for a few days?"

"Logan and Veronica? Why not your place? It's a lot bigger and you have all the toys they like. It won't be much fun at my place. Me, Beth and a baby aren't what they're use to."

Josef lets out a long sigh. "We may still be able to slam a lid on whatever happened at the house, and then there is still a chance he can come back here and live a normal life, at least for a while."

"I'll call Beth and let her know he's coming tonight and I'll bring Veronica with me. I'm sure it will be fine." Privately Mick thinks there is no chance that Logan is going to be able to come back and live in Neptune but he doesn't want to put voice to his suspicions until he and Veronica get a chance to look things over and try and find out who came after them. "You think this has something to do with what happened with your family?"

Josef shrugs. "We'll see, but I'll tell you if it does, they will deserve what they get because they all know Vanessa well enough to know what she will do. She may not have gotten to spend any time with him but he's family in the most basic sense of the word and she would kill for him, more so because he's still human. I know Vanessa and right now one of her biggest hopes is that Logan will ask to be turned but until that happens; he's defenseless as far as she's concerned. She'll pretty much execute anyone who tries to hurt him. That is, if I don't get to them first."

Veronica and Logan return to the kitchen. Logan does not look happy. "I'll go, but under protest." He turns to Mick. "You take care of her. I'm counting on you to make sure nobody hurts her."

Mick nods "Logan I will. We'll find out as much as we can and then get to L.A. The important thing right now is to get you some place safe."

Josef gets up and motions to Logan. "Let's get going. The faster we get on the road the quicker they can get started and get to back to L.A. Remember Mick has a family to get back to as well."

Logan nods and grabs his duffel bag off the floor and follows Josef to the door, Veronica following in their wake. When they get to the door, she puts her hand on Logan's arm and he turns and takes her in his arms and kisses her desperately. He breaks the kiss. "Call me as soon as you find something out or you're on your way to L.A."

Veronica nods and gives him a quick kiss. She looks into his eyes and sees the worry. "I love you. I'll see you in L.A."

Veronica stands and watches Josef drive away. She turns to Mick. "You ready?"

"Yes, but first, I need to call Beth."

Mick listens to the phone ring and starts to worry when Beth doesn't pick up right away. Finally, he hears her groggy voice. "Hello?"

"Beth, honey, I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's ok. I fell asleep in the chair with Shannon." He smiles at the vision of the two of them asleep in the rocker. Between Mick's nighttime hours and their daughter's tendency to wake up at the oddest of hours, Beth is good at catching sleep when time allows. She hasn't gone back to work so the oddball hours aren't really a problem.

"I'm glad you got some sleep. I'm afraid it's going to be a late night. Josef is on the way to our place with Logan. I didn't think you would mind if he stays with us a couple of days. We'll also have Veronica for a couple days as well. I'll bring her with me when I come back."

Beth smiles, "No, of course I don't mind. There isn't much for them to do around here. Josef's sent a lot of toys for Shannon but somehow I don't see Logan and Veronica being interested in blocks, even designer blocks. They're going to be awfully bored. Mick, what's going on? Is Veronica ok?"

"Yea, she's fine. She's here with me at the beach house. Vampires trashed their house. Luckily, they were down at the beach house waiting for us when it happened. We managed to talk Logan into letting Josef hustle him out of town. Veronica and I are going to go back and check out their house and anything else we can find out before we drive back to L.A." He glances at Veronica. "Normally I wouldn't involve a civilian when it comes to vampires." Beth knows that vamp speak for 'human' "But I'm in unfamiliar territory down here and depending on where this leads it could make things go a lot smoother if I have someone with me who has her local connections. Especially if things go wrong, which I don't think they will but all the same it's better to be prepared."

"That makes sense. She can also keep the local cops off you, since her father is the sheriff. You two be careful and keep me updated. I want to hear from you every few hours."

"You will, don't worry. I can't go any longer than that without hearing your voice. I love you. Kiss Shannon for me and I'll be back before you know it. Josef should get to our place in another ninety minutes or so. Please leave the apartment in lock down."

"I will and I love you too. Hurry back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sydney watches from her hiding place up on the hill across from Veronica and Logan's house as the cleaner removes the bodies from the house. Angelica senses a vamp in the darkness. She looks up and scans the area trying to see whose watching. She better let Weevil know someone is still keeping tabs on what's going on in the house.

Sydney sees Angelica trying to spot her and slips away afraid that if she stays she will be discovered. She sits in her car in the dark not knowing what to do. She doesn't understand what happened. They watched Kostan leave with the blond human woman. What happened after she left? They were only supposed to search the house and question the vamp she staked. Who killed the two vamps she hired? Grant will kill her and worse he will be disappointed in her again. She hates it when she disappoints him. He's been so good to her when no one else wanted to bother with her. He won't understand this. He's never believed the rumors that swirled around the community a few years ago about a cure for vampirism. She smiles. Grant is convinced if there were a cure he would be the one to find it. But Grant didn't see Kostan as a human. Sydney saw him, she smelled him. She heard his heart beat. He was human. If she can find out how he did it, she is sure Grant could reproduce the formula and they could make tons of money off of it.

Sadly, she decides she better tell Grant what she's done before someone traces the dead vamps back to her. If he gets blindsided with this he will be even more upset.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef sees her in his mind's eye, red hair, luscious lips, and gorgeous smile. She's walking towards him slowly with an unlit cigarette in her hand. He looks at her and feels a jolt in his mind as she trains those green eyes on him.

Josef is pulled out of his walk down memory lane by Logan's voice. "Sorry. I was thinking about an old friend. What were you saying?"

Logan smiles, "I was wondering about your house, what it's like, that kind of thing."

"About that, I'm taking you to Mick and Beth's, not to my place. If there is any hope of you going home to Neptune than you need to stay away from my place." Josef sees the disappointment in Logan's eyes. "You know it's not that I don't want you with me….I just, if there is anyway, you can go back and live a somewhat human life, I'd like you to be able to do that and the more vamps that see you with me the less likely that is to happen."

Josef watches Logan shrug, his disappointment clearly written on his face.

After a few minutes, Logan turns to Josef. "What if, what if I want to be like you? What if I want to be a vampire, like you and Mick?"

It doesn't take but a glance for Josef to see the host of emotions playing across Logan's face at the prospect of his father's answer. Josef has been expecting this question for some time. "Logan this is an important conversation that you and I need to have." Logan nods in agreement, as Josef continues. "I'm looking forward to talking to you about this but it's going to have to wait for a time when we aren't going down the Pacific Coast Highway at ninety miles an hour. Can we do this later?"

Logan shrugs and nods. "Are you going to drop me off at Mick's and go home?"

Josef shakes his head. "No. I'm sure you and Beth could kick some serious vamp butt if you had to but then I would be at home worrying and not getting any sleep anyway, so I'll stick around and drink Mick's lousy stash. The nice thing about Mick's place is it's about as tight as you can imagine when he's got it locked down and that is almost the first thing he did when he realized that something was wrong. He called Beth and told her to flip the switches."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick and Veronica walk around inspecting the damage in the main part of the house. "Damn, damn, damn." She looks up at Mick with unshed tears and anger in her eyes. "You know, I don't have much. I don't need much but somehow these jerks managed to break an awful lot of my stuff." Veronica bends over and picks up a picture of her and her mother and father taken in happier times. She shakes the glass out of the frame. She turns it over and takes the picture out of the frame. She puts the picture in a pile of things she's trying to salvage. Mick walks the living room where most of the damaged seems to have been centered. Veronica watches Mick closely as he stops every so often. He closes his eyes and sniffs the air. "Get anything?" She's never seen him use this talent but Josef has explained it to her.

Mick starts to answer and stops dead in his tracks and swivels around and motions for Veronica to go into the other room. She pulls her gun and quickly moves past Mick. Mick has his gun out and points it at the door. When he hears the Sheriff start to swear and run into the room. Mick quickly puts his gun away. "Veronica, it's your dad. Come on out." Veronica hides her gun and comes out to meet her father. He doesn't know she's carrying a gun and she knows he wouldn't like it. Keith sees her as she runs to him. He drops the donuts he was bringing for a surprise breakfast with Veronica and Logan. He hugs his daughter tight relieved that she's not hurt. He pulls her back and looks down at her. "Are you okay? Is Logan all right? Honey, what is going on? How come you didn't call me?"

"I'm fine and Logan's fine. We weren't here when this happened. We were down at Josef's beach house waiting for Mick and Josef to show up. Mick and I came back to see if we could find any clues as to who is responsible."

Keith looks across at Mick. "Nice to see you. I'm glad she's not alone. Where is Logan?"

"Josef took him back to L.A. with him. There is a good chance that whoever did this was after Logan to get to his brother. Veronica talked him into going back to L.A. He didn't like it but he went. We're going to take a quick look and see if we could find any clues then she's going to L.A. also."

Keith looks at them and Mick can see him come to a decision. "I need to talk to you two about something. Let's see if we can find a place to sit."

"Daddy, there isn't really time right now." Veronica doesn't like the look on her father's face.

Mick stops her. He can tell from the look in Keith's eye that he better hear the man out. "The kitchen isn't too trashed. If we upturn the kitchen table we should be able to find a couple chairs that aren't broken."

The three of them move to the kitchen. Keith and Mick each grab a side of the table and turn it over. Mick is very careful not to use strength he isn't supposed to possess. He can see Keith watching him very closely. Once they are settled, Mick looks across the table at Keith. "So?"

Keith looks down at his hands and hopes he's making the right decision. He looks up at Mick. "So, I know what you and Josef are. I know that more than likely Josef isn't Logan's brother, he's his father."

Mick notices it's not 'who they are but what they are.' Veronica starts to speak and Mick shakes his head at her.

Mick needs to know what exactly Keith thinks he knows, and how much he can be trusted. "And what would that be?"

Keith looks from his daughter to Mick "Vampires." Mick wonders if he can convince him, he's wrong but before he can say anything Keith holds up his hand. "Don't bother to deny it. I took pictures. You're impressive when you're provoked. That guy who was beating his wife got thumped pretty good, despite the two slugs he pumped into you. I hear the wife and kid are going to make it."

Mick remembers the creep. He was out on bail after being arrested for abusing his wife and kids and he'd jumped bail. Mick rounded him up but not before, he almost beat his wife to death and took several shots at Mick. Mick had to get Beth to pull out the one bullet he couldn't reach. She wasn't happy about him being shot.

Mick glances at Veronica who sits and watches stone-faced. Not knowing what to say at this point and afraid for her father.

Keith continues. "Did Veronica tell you that eight months ago I was shot?"

Mick nods. "Took one in the shoulder serving a warrant on a drug dealer as I recall."

"With complications I was in the hospital for a month and laid up at home for another three months getting the movement back in my shoulder. Physical therapy is miserable. Mick, do you know what the worst thing about being laid up is?"

"I can guess. Being idle, nothing to do, being stuck in limbo."

Keith nods. "Good guess. If I didn't know better I'd guess you spent some time laid up but we both know nothing is going to keep you down."

Mick smiles ruefully. "A few things, but please continue."

"So, I'm lying around trying to keep from going crazy and I start digging through my memory for something to keep my mind busy and one thing leads to another and I remember Duncan talking to you and Josef about 'no late night visits to his father.' I also remember how reluctant you and Josef were to have the police involved when Duncan took Veronica and I decide this is something to keep me busy. Mick, I don't know what kind of cases you take primarily in your business, but when I was a P.I. I spent a lot of time chasing people who had every motivation in the world to hide themselves and their identities, from your average bail jumpers, to rich kids who end up in Cuba running from life in general. I'm good at it. I could have made more money doing divorce cases for the 09er's in this town but I liked this. I liked the chase and the puzzle of who they were and where they went."

This is not good. Mick listens as Keith continues.

"At first I thought you were mob guys. I thought Josef was the guy in charge and you were his fixer."

 _Not far off...just a different kind brotherhood._

"Whoever it was that constructed Josef's background did a great job. I couldn't trace him back beyond the fifty years he lived in L.A. and a few years in New York. You on the other hand were easy and are much younger. You've stayed in one place for the most part, it makes you easier to trace. The only time I found you to be gone for some time was when the Uncle Sam had you running around Europe with a gun in one hand and a medic bag in the other. I'm guessing this was pre-vamp. You're a bit over ninety years old. You were born here, you were a musician here, and then as far as I can tell you went off the radar for a few years when you got married. A few years later you resurfaced as a P.I and saved a small blond child named Beth Turner."

Veronica looks surprised at Mick at that last revelation. She makes a mental note to ask Beth about that.

"At some point you shed the wife, who I suspect was also a vamp. She was secondary so I didn't research her. You and Josef hooked up and you've been watching each other's backs ever since. Josef is worth several billion dollars. He's ruthless in his business dealings but there's never been a complaint against him and his rivals respect him as honest but ruthless. You are worth somewhere around ten million."

Mick wonders if he and Josef are getting too comfortable and getting sloppy or if Keith is just this good. He decides it's a little of both.

"It wasn't hard to have most of the cops in L.A. tell me what a good guy you are. You give the cops an awful lot of tips and after what you did trying to save the life of the ADA you're very well regarded." Keith looks at Mick curiously. "Nobody asked you where you got your medical training?"

Mick snorts. "It was pretty crazy when Josh died. It never got that far. The EMTs that showed up and told the cops I did everything possible to save him. It was all they needed to hear."

Keith nods. "It must be pretty gratifying to learn something so long ago and still be able to try and help people with it decades later."

Mick shrugs.

"So at the end of the three months I wasn't quite sure what I had. Then one day I couldn't find a pen. Veronica was in the shower so I looked in her bag for a pen and what do I find, a thirty-eight and pair of military grade infrared glasses."

Keith smiles at his daughter. "Honey, I did a little back tracking on your movements and found out you and Logan had spent quite a bit of time at the range learning the right way to shoot a gun safely with a tall, dark haired man who always had on sunglasses and a duster."

Veronica just shakes her head not having a clue as to what to say at this point.

"Oh, and the silver loads in your gun are very interesting. I swapped you one and had it analyzed."

Keith looks at Mick. "Thanks for making them do what is necessary to keep them safe."

Mick smiles "Not a problem. They are family. We take care of our own."

"Let's see where was I? Oh I still couldn't go back to work so I decided to take a little vacation."

Veronica looks at him suspiciously, "You said you were going to go lay in the sun and relax."

Keith looks at Veronica apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't want anyone to get any idea of what I was doing."

He looks across at Mick. "I thought that, of the two of you, that you would be the easiest to do surveillance on. As you once told me, Josef's security is better than the feds. So I took the last month of leave and watched you and I took pictures. The pictures have been destroyed and nothing is stored on a computer or anywhere else, and here we are."

Mick sees the resolution in Keith's manner but gives it a try anyway. "Nobody believes in Vampires. You know that right?"

Keith smiles, "You know what Sherlock Holmes said, 'When you eliminate the impossible, then whatever is left, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.' Look, I don't care what you are. It's not a problem for me as long as you continue to take good care of my daughter and Logan. I've known for the last several months and I haven't told your secret to a soul, and I never will. I got a good read on you and Josef when I was doing all this research and when I saw the way you and Josef reacted to get Veronica back. You particularly are one of the good guys. The only references I could find to Josef being ruthless were in his business dealings. Although he does seem to have people who cross him disappear, like that press secretary a few years ago that tried drag him into that charity scam."

Mick smiles, _The tar pits._

"In addition, there is Logan. I'm guessing Josef didn't know he was Logan's father for the first eighteen years of Logan's life. No parent who cares as much as Josef seems to would leave a child in that house with that monster. I've known that kid a long time, the change in him can only have been brought about in one way, and that's having someone in his life that has the capacity to love him unconditionally. I also know that Duncan is still alive. I'm sure you know as well as I do where he is. It's clear that neither of you had any incentive to leave him breathing but you did. Josef gets a pass from me for those last two things, if nothing else."

Mick sighs. "And you're telling me this now, because?"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more down….**


	6. Chapter 6

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Mick sighs. "And you're telling me this now, because?"**_

"I'm telling you this now because if this is about your people coming after the kids, I need to know about it. If they need protection keeping me up to date and letting me, help can't hurt. I want to do whatever I can to make sure they are safe and if that means taking the chance of telling you I know what you are then so be it. I've given this a lot of thought. It seems to me that the reason that your people manage to survive is secrecy. You must make a concerted effort to police your own. I'm guessing that is part of your responsibility."

Mick nods. "That, and Josef and I have made our share of enemies over the years, and because of it we take extra precautions with Logan, Veronica and my family. I'm going to take a gamble here since you have stayed quiet. You can't tell anyone you know what we are, not even another one of us you happen to come across. As you point out, secrecy is how we stay alive. We have evolved with humanity and we are part of the fabric of daily life but the only way it works is if our existence is kept a secret from the public. The community at large does not like the idea of humans knowing about us when they don't have a stake in our longevity. No one can know that you know what we are. In addition, if you think you have a vampire problem down here you need to call me immediately. I will be here as quick as I can to take care of it. Don't think because we've taught the kids to shoot that they would do any different. They have standing orders to do what they have to in order to get to a safe place and call Josef or me for backup, immediately. If you watched me then you know what we are capable of and believe me you are no match for us. No human is."

Keith nods. "So, was this place trashed by humans or vampires and what can I do to help?"

Mick looks at Veronica. "The trespassers were vampires, a dark haired woman, and two men. It's why I'm taking Veronica to L.A. to stay until we can get a handle on what is going on." Mick turns to Keith. "As for help, do you have a print kit in your patrol car?"

"Yes, you think they left prints behind?" Keith asks surprised.

"More than likely whoever they are, they will be listed as already dead, so what do they care about prints? In this case if you can get names, even dead ones, it could be a big help to me."

Keith nods. "No problem at all. I'll be back in a minute." Keith stops and turns back to Mick. "You don't seem to worried they'll come back." It's not a question. It's a statement.

Mick doesn't really know how far down this road he can go with the sheriff. "The woman maybe, but you're right, the men won't be coming back, and I shouldn't have any trouble with the woman. I sense that she's much younger than I am."

Keith absorbs the information and makes the decision that the dead should take care of the dead. He nods once and goes back to get the print kit.

While he's gone, Veronica turns her attention to Mick. "Is he safe? Is my dad safe from you, Josef, and whoever else is out there?"

Mick nods. "Yes, he's safe. I will tell Josef about this, I will make sure he knows I feel we can trust your dad and Josef will make sure our people know to leave him alone. But Veronica, if he talks, if he does something that endangers the community, it's my head. I'm vouching for him and depending on how bad things were to go if he talked, it could put me in more trouble than you can imagine and by extension Beth and Shannon. You have to make sure he understands it's not just his life that's at stake if he talks."

Veronica's stops breathing for a moment "Mick, I will make sure he understands exactly what's at stake for all of us."

When Keith gets back with the kit, Mick points to a couple of places he thinks will be helpful. In fact, he knows they will because he saw the vamps touching those particular things before Josef killed them.

Mick turns to Veronica. "If there is anything extra you want to take for yourself or something you think Logan would want, grab it now. Once we leave here, we probably aren't coming back for a couple of days, at least. You and Logan will stay with me and Beth so anything to entertain the two of you would probably help."

Veronica goes into the bedroom and gives a little yelp. Mick and her father start to move in that direction when she tells them she's fine. "They didn't get to our room. My laptop and the electronics in here are still intact." She returns with the first real smile Mick has seen all day. She's carrying a box and towing a suitcase. "I'm ready, but why your place?"

Mick takes the box from her. He sees it contains an X-box and several other toys, along with Veronica's laptop. "Because if there is any hope of Logan coming back here to live we have to keep his connection to Josef as much a secret as we can. All of Josef's security people are vamps. They would know with one look and a sniff that Logan is human and has to be Josef's son. I'm not saying they aren't trustworthy but all the same, there is no use giving any vamps leverage against Josef and putting you and Logan in more danger than need be."

Keith finishes lifting prints and Mick turns to him. "Keith, I'm going to tell Josef about our talk here, I have too, but please, don't ever have this conversation with anyone else. The less said on this subject the better. As for what was done here, it's vamps but this place doesn't seem to me to have been done by someone who was trying to get back at Josef."

Keith nods. "Too much destruction and they stayed to long. If they were trying to get to Josef, through Logan, they would have left as soon as they realized he wasn't here. They were searching for something and didn't care if how much of a mess they made doing it."

Veronica stares at the two of them and shrugs. "I can't imagine what it could be. Neither of us has anything that the average person doesn't have, except for maybe my infrared glasses and my crossbow. They can buy those."

Keith smiles at his daughter. "Crossbow?"

She grins at Keith. "Ah yea. We'll talk later." She turns back to Mick. "We don't even know any other vamps besides Mick, Josef, Ashley and Vanessa. They're the only ones we've even met." Veronica thinks it's wise to leave Weevil off that list. "You could ask Logan, maybe we have come across someone and I didn't know it but he did. He can sense them, I can't."

Mick looks surprised. "This is the first I'm hearing about this. Logan can sense vampires?"

"Yes, he mentioned it tonight when you were on the phone. It surprised Josef and me as well. He never said anything before because he said he is shooting for normal."

Keith looks at Mick, "Who are Ashley and Vanessa?"

"They are Josef's family of sorts." Mick doesn't really want to explain the whole vampire sire thing. "Vanessa would never ever hurt Logan. Josef is in a bit of trouble with her for not bringing Logan to meet her. She's head of a very complicated clan. She loves her family dearly and if she finds out this has anything to do with any of her people there will be hell to pay, heads will roll." _Literally_ "Ashley is part of the same clan but Josef is sure that she wouldn't hurt Logan either. This may be someone who may not even know about Logan's connection to Josef."

Mick turns to Veronica. "You said you used the infrareds on everyone you know. Can you think of anyone you missed?"

Keith interrupts. "I take it you guys don't put out any body heat and that's why the infrared's work."

Veronica shakes her head. "No one I can think of."

Mick smiles sadly. "You can't put out any body heat when you're dead."

Keith shakes his head. "But somehow you can father children? That doesn't sound all that dead to me."

Mick laughs. "You've got me there. As far as Josef and I can find out, it happens but not very often. It's pretty rare."

"But yet here you both are good friends and both of you have fathered children. That's some kind of odd coincidence if you ask me."

Mick smiles, "I'm not asking too many questions. I have Beth and we have the most beautiful baby girl in the world and I'm happier than I have ever been."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef pulls into the garage of Mick's building. "Their place is up on the top floor. They have the entire floor to themselves although they don't use it."

Logan looks surprised.

Josef smiles, "Mick owns the building. I manage his money and I bought it as an investment for him a long time ago. They are going to have to enlarge their apartment once Josie gets older. She's going to need more space." Once they get to the door Josef smiles into the camera. "I have a key for emergencies but when the security measures are in place nobodies key's work. The apartment has to be opened from inside. It's like a giant safe room."

Beth hears the sound of the bell and sees Josef and Logan in the camera at the door. She flips the switches and opens the door. Logan follows Josef inside. He scans the apartment. "Nice place."

Beth shuts and locks the door behind them. "Thanks. We like it."

"Sorry to keep you up so late." Josef says. "Josie must be sleeping."

Just then, the speaker on the coffee table begins to make gurgling noises and they hear a small voice say "Mama."

Beth rolls her eyes. "If I didn't know better I would swear that child has radar when there is a vamp in the house. She always wakes up when Mick comes home or you show up."

Beth sees the look that passes between father and son. "What?"

Logan shrugs. "She probably can sense them, since I can. At first, I just thought it was Josef but after meeting Ashley and Vanessa, I realized it is all of them. I know when there is a vampire in my vicinity."

Beth nods and smiles. "Good. Both of you should get every advantage you can to equal the playing field as much as possible. Not all vamps are like Josef and Mick."

The speaker emits another "Mama."

"I'll be right back. I better go get her before she gets cranky and tries to escape from the crib. Make yourselves at home. Josef could you grab her a bottle out of the fridge and nuke it?"

Beth heads up the stairs. Josef and Logan move around the house towards the kitchen. Josef sees the wistful look on Logan's face. "What are you thinking?"

He slides his duffel bag out of the way and follows Josef. "It's just…. that they are such a nice family, happy people. Shannon's lucky to have them." Logan pulls himself out of the funk that threatens to overtake him. Josef watches Logan and wonders if he will ever banish all his demons.

Logan knows he's worrying Josef. "Hey it's cool. I've got you, and Veronica, and more extended family that matters to me than I ever thought I would have. I'm not unhappy at all." Josef nods in acceptance.

Logan leans against the kitchen counter and watches his father open the refrigerator and grab a prepared bottle and remove the lid. He puts it in the microwave and sets the time and power. Josef watches the timer and removes the bottle when the buzzer goes off. He takes a rubber nipple out of the dish strainer and assembles the bottle. Josef turns to see the smirk on his son's face. "Don't get smart with me kid. I can take you."

Logan breaks out laughing. "You've done this before."

"Yes, now and then I get bottle duty." He smirks back at Logan. "Mick taught me how to fix one for her. Of course Beth still has to test it to make sure it's not too hot because everything feels too hot on my skin."

Logan continues to laugh. Beth watches them as she approaches with Shannon in her arms. It's so nice to see both of them so happy. When Beth gets close to the pair Shannon begins to wiggle so much that Beth has to put her down for fear of dropping her. Shannon toddles to Josef and reaches up to him. "Jojo Hugs." Josef smiles and picks her up. He passes the bottle to Beth who tests it. Shannon wraps her arms around Josef's neck and hugs him. Then she turns to Logan "hugs." Logan takes the little girl in his arms and smiles at her as she hugs his neck. Beth reaches out to take her back and Shannon shakes her head. "No"

Beth shows her the bottle. "Come to mama so you can have your bottle."

Shannon shakes her head but reaches for the bottle. Beth gives it to her and tries to take her back from Logan. Shannon shakes her head and hold tight to Logan. "brover".

Logan laughs. "She's ok. I think she just tried to call me brother."

Logan looks at Shannon. "You want to go sit over there?" He points to the couch.

She nods and Logan moves to the couch. He sits down and she snuggles in his arms, contentedly drinking her bottle.

Josef watches the pair wondering what kind of bond these two will have over the years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick watches as Veronica pulls away in the patrol car with her father. It wasn't easy but he got her to agree to go and get some sleep on the couch in her dad's office. Mick made her promise that she would stay there and not go anywhere else. Mick promised not to do anymore investigating without her. He could have kept going but he knew she was going to be out on her feet before long. He also wanted her to have another talk with her father and reinforce what Mick said about never talking about their secret to anyone, ever. That was what finally made her agree. She knows how important it is that Keith understands what's at stake for himself but Mick's family and Josef and Logan as well.

Mick flips out his phone. "Hey, there."

Beth smiles into the phone when she hears his voice. "Hi, I miss you. Are you coming home?"

"Not yet. I'm going to the beach house and get some sleep. It's been a long night and Veronica needs to rest. Her dad has taken charge of her and promised not to let her out of his sight no matter what she says until I come to collect her. She was upset about the house when she saw it and I don't trust her to wait for me. How is Logan doing?"

"He's sleeping. He tried to stay awake but he fell asleep on the couch. It was so cute. He was holding Shannon while she had her bottle and he fell asleep and then she went back to sleep next to him once she got her little tummy full. I took their picture. What else is going on down there?"

"I miss you, there's that. Oh, and I miss you. Did I say that?"

"I miss you too. Call me later when you get up."

"I will." Mick sighs. "I still need to call Josef."

"Well, if I hand him the phone you can talk to him right now."

"He's there? I thought he was going to lock Logan in with you and go home."

He hears Beth snort through the phone. "Not likely. He's on guard dog duty. There is only one thing that is going to get him to go home and that's when you come home. No, as he put it to Logan, and me, 'he's not leaving his son, his best friend's significant other, who he's very fond of, and his goddaughter alone when someone is trying to kill one of them.' He's here until you get back."

Mick smiles "It's just as well; he'd just be calling you every ten minutes if he wasn't staying there. It would drive him nuts and he would drive you nuts. Hand him the phone."

Mick hears Beth pass the phone. "Mick."

"Josef, you know that place is pretty close to being impenetrable."

Josef can hear the teasing in Mick's voice and snorts. "I know but it's this or go crazy. I'd rather just put up with your bad blood and your skinny freezer. You know one of these days you're going to have to buy a double wide." Josef smirks at Beth who is smiling back at him and clicking her teeth at him.

Mick shakes his head. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Josef, we have a lot to talk about when I get back and I still don't even know anything about the break in yet. I just had an interesting conversation with Veronica's father."

Josef is pretty sure he knows what that's about. Josef had his people investigate Keith and one thing that man isn't is stupid. "Is it going to be a problem?"

"No, but you need to hear the details when I get back. I'm going to try and talk to Weevil tonight if he's up to it. He may have some information that could help. I'll know more after that. Josef, don't drive Beth and Logan nuts."

"Me?"

Mick laughs. "Yes, you. Play with Shannon and Logan and be good. Try not to get too antsy. I know how forced confinement makes you cranky."

Josef laughs. "Yea, but this is different. I already have better company than all the party girls I've ever met. Here's Beth, I'll talk to you later."

Josef passes the phone back to Beth. "I love you. Like I said, call me tonight when you get up."

"I will and I love you too. Kiss Shannon for me. Bye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant paces back and forth in front of Sydney trying to decide what to do about her. She starts to stand, and he turns and points to the chair. She sulkily sits down once again. He wonders if this trouble she is always getting herself into is his fault. He's raised her the best he could and still protect her. He shakes his head. "You've done some crazy things in your life but this takes the cake. Do you have any idea what is going to happen to us once Josef finds out that you had his place ransacked? Do you know this vamps reputation for reprisals? How do you even know this person you saw was Josef? To my knowledge you've never even met the man."

She nods her head. "I saw him once. You took me to his office when you dropped off some lab results or something."

Grant throws his hands in the air. "That was ten years ago. I can't believe you even remember what he looks like. All this trouble you've gotten yourself into, for a cure that most certainly doesn't exist. Where would Josef even come up with such a cure and if he did, stumble upon something like that, don't you think he would bring it to me immediately to analyze it? On top of that, Josef is the most well adapted vampire I've ever met. Believe me, he is one man who has no second thoughts about his turning. He is in his element. He has no reason to try and be human. Why does this even matter to you? Do you want to be human again? Do you hate being a vampire?"

Sydney shakes her head. "No, I like what I am. I'd be dead several times over if not for what I am. I just thought we could make some money."

She watches as Grant closes his eyes and counts to ten. He loves her so much but she tries his patients. "Syd, what do you want that you can't have now? The money we have is not enough? Josef has made us rich beyond what I ever expected. He never had to give me a percentage of the profits off of my discoveries. The man has been beyond generous and you repay that generosity by ransacking his home? Even if Josef decided for some reason to bypass me with the information about a cure, if it were marketable, don't you think he would have done it by now? The man is not worth several billion dollars because he's stupid."

Sydney looks down not wanting to admit what she thought but she looks up and blurts out the truth. "I thought if you didn't have to work for him you could spend more time with me. I thought if we had more money you could retire."

Grant sits down heavily. "Syd, I'm sorry. I really am. I had no idea you felt this way. You're my family and I should have paid more attention to you. I work the hours I do because I like it. I get caught up in what I'm doing and I lose track of everything, apparently somewhere along the way that includes you. I'm so sorry that you haven't felt loved enough. I'll make things better for you but first we have to find a way to keep Josef from killing you."

Sydney's eyes get big. "You don't really think he would…."

Grant shakes his head. "Truthfully I don't know. We'll give him a little time to calm down and then you and I will go to him and explain what happened and hope for the best."

"Maybe….maybe he won't find out. Maybe if we just leave it alone he will never know who did this stupid thing."

"Oh if it were only that easy. He has a close friend; his name is Mick St. John. He's a private investigator. He works for Josef in cases like this and he's very good at what he does. I've met him a few times in Josef's office. A very nice vampire but if we leave it alone and Mr. St. John finds out on his own it will be all the worse. No, let's give it a day or so and hope Josef cools off and then we will go to him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more down….**


	7. Chapter 7

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick sits up in the darkened bedroom. He sees the last of the day's light filter in through the shades. He looks around and remembers he isn't at home; there will be no comforting thump of human hearts who love him. _At least when I turn Beth I will still be able to hear Shannon's heartbeat._ _It's such a beautiful sound._ Mick gets up and gets dressed.

He looks at his watch and calls Beth. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. Did you just get up?"

"Yes, I'm about to go collect Veronica. Are Josef and Logan up yet?"

"Logan is up but Josef is still sleep. Josef woke Logan this morning and showed him to the spare bedroom. Shannon woke up at the same time so Josef stayed up and played with her for a little while. You should have been here to see big bad Josef Kostan lying on our floor playing peak-a-boo with our daughter. I wish I could have sold tickets."

Mick laughs. "Yes, but then Josef would have had to kill everyone in the audience. You know, he has a reputation to maintain."

Beth is still laughing. "Yea, yea, whatever."

"Beth, I have to go. I love you and I'll call you later."

"Love you too. Bye"

Mick pulls up in front of the sheriff's office and gets out. As he enters, he sees Leo ahead of him. "Hey, Officer D'Amato."

Leo turns around. "Now, when we last met, you asked me to call you Mick, so please call me Leo. What are you doing in here?"

Mick smiles as they reach the office. "I'm just here to pick up Veronica."

Leo looks at him questioningly. "Is everything alright?"

Before Mick can answer, Keith walks out of this office and sees Mick. "I thought I heard you. She tried to get past me twice."

"I just wanted to go to the house again. I'm sure it's safe now." Veronica says.

"You stay put about as well as Beth does." Mick points out.

Veronica looks at the smiling faces of Mick and her father. "Very funny. Ha ha. Can we go now?"

Leo takes in the scene. Mick notices the Sheriff looking for something to say in the way of an explanation. Mick decides to give the deputy an answer. "Veronica and Logan's place was broken into last night. Luckily, we were all down at Josef's beach house. Josef and I feel it might be someone trying to get to Josef so he hustled Logan out of town."

Keith nods. "I was over at the house bright and early. I looked the place over and took prints. When the results come through just bring them straight to me. Veronica camped out on my couch so she could get some sleep."

Mick nods. "It was a long night. We were up all night looking over the damage. She and I need to check on a couple things together since I know Josef's business and she knows Neptune." Mick wants to make sure Veronica doesn't feel left out so maybe she will cooperate and not try and do things solo. "If it looks like she may be in danger she's going to go back to L.A. and stay with me and my family." He looks at her pointedly. "Right?"

Veronica looks at them sulkily. "You would think they didn't trust me."

"We don't." Keith and Mick answer in unison.

Veronica sniffs at them and moves to leave. Keith calls her back and smiles at her. "Veronica, are you forgetting something?"

Veronica walks back and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know but you love me anyway."

"Yea, I do. I'll call you if it looks like I'm going to Mick and Beth's place."

"You do that. Bye now."

Mick follows her out to the jeep. She automatically goes to the driver's side and then realizes she doesn't have the keys. She holds out her hand and Mick shakes his head. "Nope. You ride shot gun and tell me where to go."

Veronica narrows her eyes at him. "I'll tell you where to go alright. My dad would never have done that before."

"You and I both know what's changed. For the first time he actually knows how much danger, you could be in. If I let anything happen to you, your dad, Logan and Josef will skin me alive. I'm not taking any chances, I drive."

Veronica moves to the passenger's side of the jeep, and Mick opens the door for her. Mick flips goes to the driver's side and takes out his phone. He punches up Weevil's number.

"Mick?"

"Yea, glad to have you back among the undead. Are you in good enough shape to have a couple of visitors? I've got V with me and we need to talk to you."

"Yea, I'm good. I'll meet you at the beach house. I'm not far from there now."

Mick looks sideways at a sulking Veronica "Sounds good and I won't even need directions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick enters the beach house and finds Weevil out on the deck. Veronica lags back and Mick turns and watches her to make sure she doesn't slip away. She glares at him. "You're really worried I'm going to take off or something."

Mick nods. "You forget I know you. I think at this point, you'd do it out of spite. Listen, you can be mad all you want but I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"You've got the keys to the jeep. Where would I go?"

Mick smiles at her "You're right. I do." He grins at her. "I have both sets. I found the other set you had under the wheel well." She growls at him. "That doesn't mean that there isn't another set in the house or in your purse or some other place I don't know about. V, just calm down."

She rolls her eyes and follows him out to the deck.

Mick glances at Weevil. "Veronica and Logan know you're part of the tribe. Apparently neither of them was shocked."

"I figured, but I let it go. I know how Veronica knows. Once I knew she had the inferred, I knew my secret was dead. Did you tell Logan?"

Veronica shakes her head "Nope. I didn't have too."

Mick interrupts. "Let's just chalk it up good observation skills." Mick thinks that is one talent no one but family needs to know Logan has. "So tell me the whole thing, everything that happened."

"I got jumped. This little dark haired beauty came to the door and like a fool, I turned my back on her. I was so busy talking to her, I wasn't paying attention, and her two buddies jumped me. I should have been able to take them, they were both young, but I didn't realize she was part of it and as soon as I turned my back, she stuck a stake in me. Then they drug me out to the backyard."

"Did you know any of them or have you seen any of them around?"

"No, I've never seen any of them before. I'm sure they aren't local. I also got a call from the Angelica that she sensed a vamp watching the house when they were removing the bodies but she couldn't spot anyone.

Mick looks at Weevil curiously. "Weevil, you weren't suspicious when an unknown female vamp comes knocking at Logan and Veronica's door?"

"I was for a minute but she said, Josef sent her" he smirks at Mick. "and she was really pretty."

Veronica snorts. "Only thing he was thinking was a booty call."

Weevil shrugs but looks embarrassed that she's right.

Mick sighs. "Well, Veronica's dad is going to run prints on them, and we'll see if they are in the system."

"What if they are in the system as being dead?"

Mick shrugs. "One more clerical error, it happens so often that humans never question it." Mick doesn't want Weevil or anyone to know that Keith knows what they are.

"Mick, they kept asking me crazy questions and sticking me with a silver letter opener. They thought Logan was Josef. They had no idea they are separate people. Repeatedly they kept asking about a cure for vampirism. All sorts of crazy stuff like that."

Mick shakes his head. "Josef is going to kill me."

Weevil and Veronica watch him with interest. "Is there a cure?" Veronica asks.

Mick looks at them. "No. Just a fairy tale I use to believe in. It's a very long story. The thing is, there was a time when I hated being a vampire and was convinced there was a cure…Let's just say if anyone thinks that there is a cure out there and that it's connected to Josef, it could be my fault. I need to get back to L.A."

Weevil looks at Veronica speculative. "Are you going to L.A. with Mick?"

Veronica narrows her eyes at Mick. "For now."

Mick stops for gas and Veronica brings out her phone. Mick looks across at her. "I'd rather you didn't do that. If Beth knows we're on our way home, she'll stay up. She needs to get some sleep with everybody in and out and Shannon to take care of I don't want her waiting up for me."

Veronica smiles at him. She may be mad at Mick for keeping her in check but she'll never fault him for the love he has for Beth and Shannon. Veronica nods. "Sure. Logan will be so happy to see me he won't care that I didn't call. I'll just make one quick call and let my dad know I'm going to stay with you and Beth."

Mick nods. "One more thing, if Josef asks you what we found out before I get a chance to tell him, please don't tell him anything. This has to come from me. He's going to be furious and I'd just as soon be the one to tell him. I deserve to take the brunt of his anger."

"You really think he's going to be that mad?'

"Oh yea. It's not going to be fun for either of us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth picks Shannon up out of her playpen. She stops in front of Josef and Logan. "Say good-night to Josef and Logan."

Shannon waves to them. "nigh nigh"

They both give her a peck on the cheek and tell her goodnight.

"I'm going to pack it in as well. You both know where everything is. Night boys. The baby and I are done for the day."

Josef pours himself a drink and grabs a beer for Logan. He sits across from him and hands him the beer. "Beth had some groceries delivered when we were asleep. She got a six pack for you."

"That was nice of her. You know, I wonder where Shannon got the idea of me being her brother. She called me brother a couple of times today. She doesn't have any brothers; neither do Mick or Beth that I know of. It shouldn't be something she can associate."

Josef shrugs. "Beth reads to her a lot. Maybe something clicked. Also, now and then Mick or I will refer to each other as brother. She may have gotten it from that. You said you could sense vamps, do you sense anything different from her? Maybe she feels a connection to you that you don't feel from her because she's so young."

"You mean because we both have vampires for fathers?"

Josef nods.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like it but I don't think I've ever been around her when you or Mick isn't in the house, hard to say."

Josef nods. "Do you still want to talk about being a vamp?"

Logan shrugs. "Do you like being a vamp?"

Josef smiles, "I truly believe it is what I am meant to be. I like this life very much, especially now that one of my one regrets has been erased."

Logan smiles, "I thought you didn't do regret."

"I don't but Mick's a bad influence. His wanting to be a father sort of got me thinking along those lines. I just never let myself worry about the impossible. And I do have a couple of regrets. I just don't dwell on them."

"Can you tell me what you regret, about being a vamp?"

"It's got nothing to do with being a vamp. My regret is about things that didn't turn out the way I really wanted them too. I'm not really ready to talk to you about that." _Sarah_

Logan takes a pull of his beer thinking about his next question. "So, then what do you like so much about being a vampire?"

Josef smiles, "That's easy. Watching things change."

Logan smiles, "Really, most people are afraid of change."

Josef shrugs. "It's easier for vamps because change doesn't have to mean death. Vamps learn early to go with the changes or die."

"Huh, so it's not the Power?" Logan asks.

Josef wonders through the house to the bar. Logan sits on the couch as Josef pours himself a drink. "That's nice too and living this long wouldn't be near as much fun without it, but so much of the power I have comes from money and age. Over the long haul, anyone can have that. All you have to do is be smart and live long enough. Do you know what kills more vamps than anything else?" Josef doesn't wait for an answer. "Boredom. You have to have a certain amount of love for life to live undead." Josef laughs. "You have to be fairly well adjusted to be a vampire for a long time." Josef sees the worried look on his son's face. "What's the matter?"

"Well adjusted, I'm not."

"Logan, you're too young to turn at this point anyway. I wouldn't want you turned now no matters what state of mind you have. I would much rather you waited a few years. Things get better with you all the time."

Logan shrugs.

"You need to learn that if you're going to be a vampire, you need to make yourself happy. It can't depend on me, or V or anyone else. It doesn't mean you have to be a selfish asshole, although, I've gone through that phase in more than one decade. One of the downsides of being a vamp is that you have to learn to let go of people and things because if you live long enough they all come and go, it's the one thing that scares me about Mick. If he loses Beth and Shannon, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to go on. I would have to have him locked up for his own protection or watch him die."

"Why am I too young to turn now? You were only a couple of years older than I am when you were turned." Logan asks.

"You're right and that was fine in the sixteen hundreds, when the average life expectancy was early thirty's. Between the plagues and what passed for the medical community most people who got sick just died. If the sickness didn't kill you the leaches and head drilling did. We grew up early in those days. Vanessa turned me before life could kill me. I look back and it is amazing the human race managed to survive the dark ages at all."

Josef continues. "About the age thing, do you know how hard it is to get respect when you look as young as I do? Over the years, I've had to be twice as ruthless and twice as tough to get things done. Until I prove to humans and vamps alike that I'm not playing, they don't believe me. I've had to do things that others haven't had to do just to make a point. I would rather you didn't have to do that. Vamps aren't bad anymore because they know how old I am and they know enough to respect that but you still have to live in a human world. At first glance, people take Mick so much more seriously than they do me because he was thirty when he was turned and he looks more like their idea of a grown up. I can only project so much attitude. Even when they find out how rich I am, they assume that I inherited the money and I couldn't possibly have actually earned it. It can be frustrating. Although, looking young can be an advantage when they don't expect you to be experienced enough to get the better of them. I have to go through this every time I reinvent myself and overall it's a pain in the ass."

Josef sighs. "Although that will present another set of problems because I want you to look older when you're turned but if you look older than I do then I have to explain to the world why my younger brother is aging and I'm not. This is getting complicated but we'll figure it out."

"So, you like change. Why?" Logan asks.

Josef thinks about some of the great things he's seen. "In order to be able to keep from going crazy as a vamp you have to be able to adapt, to accept change, good and bad. To be successful you have to be smart enough to keep up with the times you live in. Don't get me wrong some of the old ones still manage to live in Europe like they did a very long time ago but I think they are missing the best part of being a vampire. I've had a lot of fun and made a lot of money watching the world go from horseback, to carriages, to Ferrari's. Our people are throughout the fabric of daily life, especially in this country. Just look at the difference in what I do and what Mick does and just imagine all the people who do different things in between."

Logan smiles, "I'm never going to look at graveyard shift the same."

Josef smiles, "I've tried for years to get Mick to accept the idea that the only difference between us and humans are the food we eat and sunbathing, speaking of which you'd have to give up beer, well not give it up but it won't taste near as good."

Logan laughs. "Give up my beer? I can live without the rest but my beer?" Logan rolls his eyes at Josef. "If I decide I don't want to be turned, beer isn't going to be the deciding factor." Logan looks at Josef seriously again. "How did you finally get through to Mick?"

"I didn't. Beth did. She's done more to get him on track than anything I've ever said or done."

Logan looks at Josef curiously. "Why did Mick become a vampire if it's not what he wanted?"

Josef shakes his head. "This isn't a big secret but it's painful for Mick so keep it to yourself." Logan nods. "Mick got involved with a woman who was a vampire. He thought he loved her enough to marry her. I watched that mess and believe me compared to what he has with Beth, it wasn't anything Mick would call love. It was ugly and destructive in the worst kinds of way. Coraline was a miserable piece of work. I didn't know him well enough to warn him and couldn't have anyway because he was human. She actually introduced us and I told her he would make a lousy vampire. It didn't stop her. She turned him on their wedding night without any warning of what she was and what she was going to do to him. As a human, Mick was home from the war and a bit wild, but a solid guy who eventually would have had the whole wife, kids and picket fence thing. Coraline never could see past the wildness to who he really is."

"That's terrible. How did he finally get to where he is now?"

"He just plain survived. The relationship and the destruction continued until she made a mistake he couldn't live with and he was finally able to walk away. He and I became friends and he's about the closest thing I'll ever have to a brother. Even I couldn't get him to come out of his self-loathing. Only Beth was able to do that and Josie." Josef smiles at the thought of the little girl. "One of the things that always kept Mick from wanting to be a vampire was having children of his own. It was really important to him. Obviously it's not impossible, but if it's something that's really important to you, it's probably not wise to be a vamp. Just because Mick and I got lucky doesn't mean it will carry on to you and Josie."

Logan snorts. "I can't even get Veronica to marry me, what do you think the odds of her wanting to have children? She's got some really issues because of her mother. She's convinced she will just make the same mistakes over again with her own child."

"Logan, it's just something I want you to think about. You and V may not make in the long haul. You never know what is coming around the corner."

Logan shrugs. "It doesn't matter what's around the corner. Veronica and I will always be together. I know people say that and stuff happens but I really believe that she is my other half. As for kids...maybe it's not something that is meant to be."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica notices Mick's office door as they pass it to his apartment door. He rings the bell and she looks at him oddly. "You don't have a key?"

"Not in lock down. Unless the apartment is unlocked from the inside, nobody gets inside. That way nobody can take a key from someone out here to get to Beth and Shannon."

"Wow."

Josef looks at the screen over the door and sees Mick and Veronica. He flips the switches and lets them in. "Beth is going to be mad you didn't call and tell her you were coming home. She probably would have stayed up and waited for you."

"Which is why I didn't call her ahead of time." Mick says.

Veronica crosses the room dragging the suite case behind her and plops down next to Logan who pulls her into a warm hug.

Mick sets the box down he's carrying and smiles when he hears a small voice through the baby monitor. "Daddy."

"I'll be back. She's giving me away. Beth is sure to be awake now." Josef watches as Mick heads up the stairs to see Beth and Shannon.

Mick leans over the crib and picks Shannon up. "Hey you're not supposed to be awake. Come to daddy." He gently picks her up out of her crib and sits in the rocker with her.

Logan reaches across and turns off the baby monitor. Somehow listening to Mick cooing to his daughter seems like eavesdropping of the worst kind.

Mick looks up as he hears Beth pad into the room. "I thought I heard you two in here. You were supposed to call me and let me know you were coming back."

"I found out some of what I needed to know late and didn't want to wake you. I'd of made it too if she hadn't ratted me out. Did Logan and Josef tell you why she most likely wakes up whenever I come home or Josef shows up?"

Beth nods. "Yes, they did. Did you know that your daughter has adopted Logan? She's taken to calling him brother."

Mick looks surprised. "Really? Very interesting."

He smiles down as he watches Shannon try and fight sleep. He watches her yawn. He smiles and as she tries to keep her eyes open. It doesn't take long and she's fast asleep again. He lays her down in her crib and covers her up. Mick looks up into Beth's eyes and sees all his love mirrored back at him. He holds out his arms, and she moves to him and he holds her tight and kisses her.

Mick releases her and sighs. "Now, I have to go downstairs and hope Josef doesn't kill me."

"That doesn't sound good. What did you find out?" Beth can't imagine why Josef would be mad at Mick.

"Not a lot but someone's looking for a cure. They think Logan is Josef in human form."

Beth shakes her head. "Uh oh."

"Exactly. I better get down there. I'll take him into the office. To say he's going to be pissed is probably putting it mildly."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more down.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looks up as he hears Mick come down the stairs. Whatever Mick found out, it's not good. Veronica just shook her head at him when he asked her about it. It's going to have to come from Mick and that tells him a lot.

Josef watches Mick as he approaches

"Let's go in my office and talk." Mick tells him.

Josef doesn't like the way that Veronica is watching them, like she's waiting for all hell to break loose. He takes a deep breath, and follows Mick into his office. Josef decides that the best course of action is to try and stay very calm. He sprawls on the couch waiting for the bad news.

Wordlessly Mick crosses to the sideboard and pours two glasses of scotch. He hands one to Josef and sits down opposite him. Mick looks down at this glass and then up at Josef. "Logan can't stay hidden anymore, and it appears it may be my fault."

Josef waits patiently. He is sure that Mick is being overly dramatic. He knows Mick would never do anything to hurt Logan. Josef motions for him to continue.

"Whoever ransacked the kid's house wasn't trying to get to you through Logan; on that front he's perfectly safe. So, I guess there is some good news."

Josef cocks his head. "And the bad news is?"

"That whoever it is that searched the house was looking for a cure for vampirism and thinks that Logan is you in human guise."

Josef gets up and starts to pace. This is bad, really bad. If anyone thinks that he is trying to be human... It all leads back to that damn cure and Mick's use of it. No one would even know the stuff existed if Mick hadn't just had to try it out, if he hadn't just had to be human. Josef wonders how many vamps saw him when he appeared to be human. Josef shakes his head as he realizes it could be anyone. He turns on his heels and throws his drink at the wall, anger, and frustration waging a war inside of him. He doesn't want to be mad at Mick but for it to be about that damn cure really pisses him off. "Do you have any idea how much damage this could do to all of us? Do you realize that this insanity is going to make it so that there is no alternative but for Logan to come out into the open, if for no other reason than to save all of our lives? If anyone on the council, if any of my rivals thinks that I'm trying to be human…. Damn it Mick. Damn you and damn that cure."

Both men turn as they hear the door to the office open. Veronica and Beth are standing in the doorway. Both women look at Josef like they are ready to kill him. "What do you two want?" Josef snarls.

He can see Beth's eyes dilate with anger; he can hear her heart pounding but not in fear. "I want you out of my home, now. I don't give a damn what is going on. I don't care how mad you are. You are sending off enough anger to upset Shannon. I don't know if Logan can articulate it but I think that not only can they both sense vampires but your emotions as well. It's the only thing that makes any sense because she won't stop crying. I couldn't even put her down without her getting more upset. Logan's holding her so I could come in here and see what the hell is going on."

Veronica turns and shuts the door. She would rather Logan didn't hear what she has to say. "Listen to me, he's hiding it well, but this is really hard for Logan as well."

"He's seen and felt both of us mad before and he's been just fine." Josef growls at her.

"Yes, but not at each other. Mick, Beth and Shannon are almost as much family to him as you are and family fights are one of the ugliest things in his memory. It doesn't matter that it wasn't this family."

Mick smiles to himself as he realizes that these two are formidable now, never mind what it will be like if they are both vamps. Beth turns to Josef. "Either go somewhere else and do this or figure out how to get past it. You're scaring Shannon and I won't have it."

Josef starts to move past them but stops. He turns to Veronica. "You and Logan have to stay here. Please don't go anywhere until I call. I have things to take care of." Without a backward glance, he leaves the office and moves through the apartment. He stops short of the door and walks back to Logan holding Shannon. The little girl sniffs back tears and Josef kicks himself for upsetting them. He gently kisses Shannon on the top of her head and looks at Logan. "I'm sorry, both of you. I never meant to upset you. I love you both. I'll be back." Josef turns and looks up at the screen showing the door and sees that no one is there. He flips the locks off and leaves shutting the door behind him.

Mick turns back to the room. "That went well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef yells for Robert as soon as he comes into the house. Robert bites back a retort when he sees the look on Josef's face and immediately switches gears. "What do you need?"

Josef is pacing his study trying to formulate a plan. "We're going to have one hell of a party. It will have to be this coming Saturday. Call the caterer and make all the arrangements. I want the house to look perfect. Call Jenny and tell her I would like to have her best girls in attendance. Did you get everything I asked for when we talked about converting the west wing for Logan?"

"Of course. It's waiting for him. The girls are in the east wing; Logan will have the west wing. You said, his girlfriend might join him, if that is going to happen I may have to make some small changes for her."

Thinking about it, Josef shakes his head. "I'm going to say no. She may decide it's what she wants later but for now, I'm going to say no. It's too sudden and she should be able to go home safely. I have a hunch it's what she's going to want, at least for a while."

Robert nods. "Are you going to introduce Logan to the community? Is that what's going on here?"

"Yes, there is no choice."

Robert can feel the contained anger. "Josef, go find a way to burn off the anger or you're going to start making bad decisions and you know it."

"As soon as I make one more call. Vanessa has to know what is going on."

Robert nods. "She will want to help."

"Yes, she will."

Robert leaves to set things in motion for the party and Josef continues to pace. He flips open his phone and punches up Vanessa's number. "Well, the shit has hit the fan."

Vanessa hears the furry in Josef's voice and knows this is about Logan. "What can I do to help?"

"He's got to be out in the open. It's the only way." Josef explains to Vanessa what Mick found out. "I can't risk anyone actually thinking that I'm trying to be human. I don't know how much information is out there or who has it. I'm going to have a party on Saturday. I would appreciate it if you and Frank could be there. A united front between us would go a long way to making sure that no one gets any stupid ideas about hurting Logan. If you could also give, the other council members a heads up about what is going on, it might help if they hear rumors. I just don't know how far this has gone."

"I'll take care of it. They may want someone at the party, besides me, someone without my ties. They will want to make sure this doesn't make you sloppy or vulnerable."

Josef suspected as much.

Vanessa continues, "We'll fly in on Wednesday. We'll bring Ashley and a couple more of the girls as well. Family reinforcements never hurt."

"Vanessa, thank you."

"See you on Wednesday." She hangs up.

Josef looks up and sees Mick standing in the doorway, which pisses him off even more. "You are supposed to be at home protecting my family and yours. What are you doing here?" Josef clenches his jaw so tightly he almost doesn't get the words out.

Mick shrugs. "Like I said, the place is pretty well impenetrable. You know I wouldn't leave them, if I thought there was even a chance of any danger. I came over to see what I could do to help."

Josef unleashes some of his anger. "You've done enough. I don't need your help."

Mick knows he's practically taking his life in his hands but he also knows that Robert isn't far away and if this gets out of hand, Robert will find a way to keep Josef from killing him. "Josef you know there is no way I would want Logan to be in danger."

Josef has no restraint in his own home. He gets up in Mick's face and yells. "Damn it Mick, how many years did I tell you there was no cure? How many years did I tell you that you were chasing after something that didn't exist? Did you ever, even once, listen to me? Do you ever listen to me? I'm four hundred fucking years old and you never listen to a damn thing I say. You know I didn't get here by chance. I do actually have some experience in what goes on in the world. I told you and I told you the whole cure thing was a bad idea, and now it's come back to haunt us all. I don't even want to human, but because of this crap, I'm going to have to bring Logan to L.A. and expose him to the whole community. Son of a bitch I feel like kicking your ass. If not for Josie and Beth I swear I would."

"Josef, I'm sorry. I really am."

Josef whirls at him. "You know what really pisses me off the most? It was all for nothing because in the end, not only did I have to re-turn you but also I'm pretty sure that Beth would rather you are a vamp than a human anyway. You idiot, what you are, is who you are and that's who she fell in love with, not some damn human. I don't know how I'm going to tell Logan this and I'm pretty sure that Veronica isn't going to go along with him so now his life is totally disrupted, and he's going to lose her as well. We won't even talk about how much danger this puts him in."

Everything Josef has said is true and Mick feels terrible. "Josef please let me help."

Josef sits heavily in the chair behind his desk. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're going to have to help me convince Logan this is the only way."

Mick nods. "About Veronica, I may have an idea or two on that front. I don't know how immediate it will be, but hopefully it will be help."

"Good, whatever it is work on it. Anything that makes him happy, just do it."

Mick feels Josef's anger finally dropping off.

"And Mick, find out whoever it is that's responsible for this. I'm going skin someone alive, over and over and over."

Mick nods in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick pulls out his phone to call Beth. "Hey, there, I'm still alive. He's still pissed but he's concentrating on what comes next and it's taken his mind off killing me."

Josef looks up from his computer across the room. "No it hasn't. I told you, if not for Josie and Beth I still would."

"Did you hear that? You and Shannon are the only people keeping me from getting my head handed to me."

"I don't care why as long as it stays that way."

"Beth, I called because of the discussion we had some time ago about having our apartment renovated and maybe leaving a couple of the apartments on that floor alone for family if they needed a place to stay. I think we should move the time line up on that, on family staying in one of the apartments on that floor with us."

"Veronica?"

"Yes."

"Mick, I think that's a very good idea. It would give her the breathing space she's going to need for the change and keep her in L.A. so that Logan can see her often. Also we'll be close if she needs help."

"I'm glad you approve. I thought you would. If we can get her to agree to that, maybe it will be a little easier to get Logan to agree to stay at Josef's."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant looks up as he hears his computer signal him that he has a new mail. The email is from Josef. He opens it, wondering what Josef needs. Josef so seldom contacts him, happy to let Grant work until he has a break through and contacts Josef. Grant hopes it's not about Sydney. It occurs to Grant that if Josef finds out what Sydney did there will be far more than an email. Grant is relieved to see the email contains an invitation to a party as Josef's mansion this Saturday. He thinks that's a little odd. Usually Josef sends out invitations weeks in advance. He puts the thought out of his mind. Grant smiles, this might be the perfect time for him to approach Josef and explain about the break in and for Sydney to apologize and try and make amends. With any luck, Josef will be in a party mood and not so inclined to kill them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef and Mick stand at the door and Mick rings the bell. Beth sees them and pushes the intercom button. "Are you two going to play nice? I'm not letting you in unless you promise no more arguing."

Josef flashes his fangs at her and smiles. "Beth, I already promised not to kick his butt because of you and Josie. I'll do the best I can." Mick is standing behind Josef smiling at Beth in the camera.

She pushes the button and lets them in. Josef turns to Beth. "Where is Josie? Is she alright?"

Beth smiles as she sees Josef's concern. "She's fine Josef. She was sleeping but I'm sure she's wide awake now that you two are back." Sure enough, the baby monitor emits a small voice asking for daddy. Mick heads for the stairs taking them two at a time.

Josef looks sadly at Beth. "Now the hard part." He walks over and sits across from Logan and Veronica.

Logan sees the look on Josef's face and doesn't even let him start. He stares back at Josef. "I'm not moving. I'm not leaving Neptune, not yet. It's too sudden."

Josef sighs. "Logan, if there were any other way I'd take it, but I just don't see any alternative. I can't keep you safe in Neptune and circumstances have made it imperative that everyone knows that I have a human son."

"Why?" Logan asks.

Mick sits down in the chair next to Josef with Shannon in his arms. "It's my fault. Don't blame your dad. A few years ago before we knew about you, and before Beth and I had gotten together, I was convinced I would do anything to be human again. I never adjusted to being a vampire very well." Beth stands behind him and reaches down. She puts her hand on his shoulder. She knows how hard this is for him. He reaches up and laces his fingers through hers.

Logan nods. "Josef told me how you were turned. I can understand you're not liking what happened."

Veronica wants details but doesn't want to interrupt. She makes a mental note to ask Logan about it.

Mick continues. "One day my ex-wife showed up and she appeared to be human. She was around Josef's age so you can imagine why I would think she found a cure. She had all the characteristics a human would have, everything from being able to eat food to spend time in the sun. She even had a heartbeat. She offered me what she said was a cure. I jumped at the chance. As it turned out, it wasn't so much a cure as a masking agent that makes a vampire appear human. It would have worn off eventually and the compound is so rare that it was pretty much a onetime deal."

Veronica can't stop herself this time. "How long did it last? Was it as good being human again as you thought it would be?"

Mick smiles and Beth squeezes his hand. "It was wonderful. I got a tan, Beth and I had picnics at the beach but I did feel like something was missing. I had ten glorious days of humanity before a vampire kidnapped Beth. I realized what I missed. It was the speed and strength and all the other abilities we have. I've used them to help a lot of people over the years. The woman I loved so much was in trouble and I couldn't save her. Humans, even an ex vampire human, are no match for the worst of the tribe and this guy was one of the worst. So, this time I chose to be a vampire. Josef turned me."

"I re-turned you. I am not your sire." Josef adds indignantly. "Besides, all it did was knock the concoction Coraline gave you out of your system." Josef smirks. "My superior vampire blood killed her supposed cure."

Mick smiles, they've had this exchange before. "Yes, you're my step-sire. Anyway, Josef re-turned me and we saved Beth from the bad guys. This time it was my choice and it was more than worth it. From that time on, I've never minded being a vampire quite so much. My ex went back to Europe at the request of her family. They were somewhat put out about her sharing the compound with me and a few months later Beth and I finally found our way to each other and here we are."

Logan looks at them with confusion clearly written on his face. "I don't understand what that has to do with me."

"Whoever went through your place was looking for the cure. They think that Josef has found it and he is posing as a human named Logan. They don't realize you are two different people."

Josef clears his throat. "This is really bad. If anyone thinks, I'm off playing human they will see it as a weakness on my part and it puts you in extreme danger. Any of my rivals for my territory could see it as an opportunity to take me on when I can't defend myself, me being you, in this case." Josef scoots forward and leans towards Logan. "Besides the danger this puts you in, I just can't have people thinking I want to be human. I joke about having a reputation to uphold but it's not really a joke. It could have serious repercussions for all of us if they think I have any chinks in my armor. Mick and Beth have aligned themselves with me, the humans I have in my employ, hell even the vamps I have in my employ all rely on me to protect them. It's part of the social contract when you work for a vampire of my standing. It's almost feudal in nature. I'm honor bound to care for the people who are close to me and who work for me and they are all in danger because of this."

Josef watches Logan's shoulders slump in defeat. He hates what this is doing to him but he sees no alternative.

Logan turns to Veronica. "Will you come with me?"

She looks down not daring to look at him and see the hurt in his eyes when she tells him no. "Logan, I can't. I just can't."

Mick wants to talk to Veronica very much about some ideas he has but he doesn't want to put her on the spot any more than she already is, so he stays quiet.

Beth sighs and shakes her head at all the sadness. "It's getting late. Come on you two. Let's let this go for tonight. We can talk about it more tomorrow." Logan and Veronica both look up at Beth gratefully. Logan stands up and silently reaches out to Veronica who takes his hand and he pulls her up into a hug. Mick stands and hands Shannon to Beth and the four of them head up the stairs. Once they get to the hallway leading off to the bedrooms Beth turns to Logan. "I think that Veronica had a suitcase she left downstairs. Why don't you run down and get it for her." He nods and turns to go retrieve it. Beth turns to Veronica and motions her close. "Mick and I have a couple of ideas that might help but we want to talk to you privately. We don't want to get anyone's hopes up if it's not something that can be worked out."

Veronica hugs Beth and smiles. Beth sees the tears threatening to overwhelm her. Logan looks at the two of them curiously, as he approaches with the suitcase in tow. Logan takes Veronica's hand and leads her to their room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One more down…..


	9. Chapter 9

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick looks down at his hands. "I feel like I just killed someone's puppy."

Josef leans back in the chair and stares at the ceiling. "Six months ago you told me we were going to have to put the full court press on Logan to get him to agree to move to L.A., especially if it looked like Veronica wouldn't go. You were right and as bad as it was, we had to do it. Mick, I'm still pissed, but don't blame yourself. You and I both knew this day was going to come eventually."

"Josef, one way, or the other I'll find out who forced our hands on this and I'll continue to work on that other thing for Veronica and see if we can't give Logan as much of his old life back as possible."

Josef nods. "Did I tell you he asked me about being turned?"

Mick smiles, "That's not surprising. He's got a good role model. What did you tell him?"

Josef smirks at him. "You think I'm a good role model?"

Mick smiles, "Let's just say, you present a picture of being a vampire that I imagine is attractive to Logan. You are also the first parental figure he's had who's isn't a completely dysfunctional, and that's putting it kindly, so it isn't surprising that he looks up to you and would want to be like you."

Josef shrugs. "Maybe. He mentioned you too. He said maybe he'd like to be a vampire, like you and me."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I wanted him to be older, that I didn't want him to look so young."

"Josef, what about what your research scientist saying Logan might turn on his own if he dies, did you tell Logan that?"

Josef shakes his head. "No and I'm not going to. Logan's getting better about life but if something were to happen to V…..He has been known to do some crazy things in the past when he's hurt bad enough. I don't care if he could turn on his own. I still think supervision will be required when the time comes, and if there is an accident then we'll deal with the fall out. You know, what do you think would happen if he died and turned and no one was there, you think he would go rogue?"

Mick shakes his head. "No idea. If there is no blood bond with a sire, I don't know what it might be like. Maybe you better get some more specifics from Grant."

Josef nods. "He said it had something to do with the anomalies in Logan's DNA and his blood. As soon as this mess is over, I'll talk to him again."

"Josef, one more thing you better tell him is the whole sex with a human problem. It could be a little awkward for them if they turn at different times. He's not going to have the control to keep from hurting her for a while and as a fledgling….well, as you know their ability to restrain themselves isn't very good. They'll have to be kept apart and there are going to be plenty of female vamps that will be more than happy to uh, fill the requirements a fledgling is going to want."

Josef shakes his head. "I thought when I found out I had a full grown adult son I had dodged the sex talk. You're right though, I probably should mention that dimension at some point. Even if Veronica decides it's what she wants also, I can't quite see it as long as her dad is alive. " Josef squeezes his eyes shut. "I better start thinking about sire's for both of them just in case."

Mick wonders if Josef would ever even consider himself as Logan's sire, probably not after what happened to Sarah.

Josef continues, "You know, Robert has been working on the west wing. It's been renovated so Logan will have the whole wing for his own use."

Mick looks surprised. "Josef, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Josef turns and looks at Mick "Really? Why?"

"You can't move him into a totally new environment and then leave him alone in a whole wing of the house like a potted plant. You need to find a way to keep him busy or he's going to get more and more homesick. He's use to living with Veronica."

Josef looks at Mick curiously. "You don't think he's going to want to be alone?"

Mick smirks at him. "I could be wrong but not everyone sulks in solitude like you do."

Josef narrows his eyes and looks at Mick. "I do not sulk."

Mick smiles and continues. "Besides, if you get too annoying, he'll tell you. I think too much company is better than too little."

Josef shrugs. "I'll see what he thinks when we get to that point and I'll keep a close eye on him, no matter what he says."

"Josef, how are you going to go about telling the community about Logan?"

"How do I always go about things like this? We're going to have a party at the house this weekend. I've already got Robert working on it."

Mick shakes his head.

"You don't like this idea either?"

"I think it's a really bad idea. You can ask him, but being in fishbowl is not going to be his idea of a good time. Would you like all those vamps staring at you? Scratch that because they probably are going to be staring at both of you."

Josef slumps in the chair, and Mick suppresses a grin. Josef looks so much like Logan when he does that. No wonder their perpetrator couldn't tell them apart. "What do you suggest? Vanessa is coming in on Wednesday with Frank, Ashley and a couple more of my sisters."

"I think what you should do is have a small party in one of the back rooms of one of the fanciest restaurants that caters to both humans and vamps, and have family and close friends in attendance. Word will travel fast enough that way and Logan won't have to be the center of attention. The other thing you could do is present both options to Logan and let him pick which appeals to him the most, but you have to make him understand how much scrutiny there will be at a big blow out at the house."

Josef sits up. "Or we could do both."

"Both? Why would you do both?"

Josef sighs, "Because there is really only one way to put any questions about this to rest. We need to be together at a very large party in front of the most influential vamps in the community. There will never be any question after that. It will also give Vanessa and I a chance to make sure that everyone understands that Logan is under our protection."

Mick sees his point but wonders about having two parties. "Then why have the other one."

"I think your idea about the small party first is a good one. We could have a family dinner on Thursday night. It would be Vanessa's contingent, you and Beth, Logan, and Veronica, if she will agree. This would start the ball rolling. It would also give everyone more time to get to know each other before the party at the house. The better the general comfort level between everyone, the more united a front we will present. By the time, Saturday rolls around and we have the party, any unease or unfamiliarity should be gone. I think springing him cold on the community on Saturday night is just asking for trouble. This way it almost gives the community a heads up as word spreads. They will be very curious but at least it won't be a surprise. I guess I need to run some of this by Logan. You're right. It's not fair to plan this without his input. You know, it might just be that his growing up the son of Hollywood celebrities is about to come in handy."

Mick snorts. He hopes that this isn't just the craziest thing in the world. "Not to change the subject but we have another thing to discuss. V's dad is in the loop."

Josef closes his eyes and wonders how much more crap is going to hit them. "Is he going to be a problem?"

"No, he's known for several months and hasn't said anything. I had a talk with him and I had Veronica reinforce what I told him. I trust him."

"What made him suspicious? What did we do to make him curious and who told him? I'd hate to think we're getting sloppy."

Mick laughs. "No one told him. Remember a few months ago when he was shot by that drug dealer? He was looking for something to keep his mind occupied when he was laid up and he remembered our chat with Duncan. He thought we were mob guys and decided to check us out. The guy is good. One thing led to another and bingo, the only thing left that makes any sense is that we're vampires." Mick looks a little sheepishly at Josef. "He did surveillance on me long enough to confirm his suspicions, and managed to take pictures that he assures me have been destroyed. There is no computer evidence or written reports or pictures. So, there it is, Keith is in the loop. The good news on that front is that it gives us another access point to local law enforcement. He also saw enough of what I can do that if he has any reason to think that he has a vampire problem he will call me right away so I can take care of it. Oh, and Veronica and I conveniently left out the part about Weevil being one of us but I think Keith is like his daughter and it won't take long for him to put two and two together on that front."

Josef leans his head back and stares at the ceiling. "What else can happen?"

Mick shakes his head and hopes there won't be any more surprises, at least for a while. .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan snakes his arms around Veronica from behind and pulls her close to him. "I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to ask. I love you no matter what."

Veronica quietly begins to cry. She turns in his arms and hugs him close. She hates the tears not wanting Logan to know how upset she is.

Logan can feel her tears on his back and neck. He pulls back from her. "V I mean it. I love you and I always will. We will get through this. Don't give up on us."

Veronica hears his voice break. This is no easier for him. She knows it's killing him inside. Veronica nods not quite trusting her voice. She clings to him and they lay there for a very long time, each trying to comfort the other. Finally, she hears Logan's breathing even out and his body goes slack against her. He's asleep. She quietly slips out of bed, grabs her robe, and tiptoes down the stairs. She is at the bottom of the stairs when she hears someone clear their throat. She turns and sees Mick on the couch. "I didn't want to startle you."

"You didn't. I was actually looking for you." Veronica looks around. "Where did Josef go?"

Mick can hear the sadness in her voice. "He went home. He knows now that I'm back and he can relax, well as much as Josef ever relaxes."

Veronica sits on the couch across from Mick. "Beth said you guys might have an idea to help Logan and I. Mick, I love Josef like an uncle." He hears her laugh softly. "But I can't picture myself living under the same roof with him. Until my dad found out about vampires, he's pretty much let me go my own way since my mom split. I can't live with a control freak like Josef. Logan would forever be in the middle, never wanting to disappoint either of us. Then there is my dad. I could live with the idea of being in L.A. as long as I could take off and go see my dad when I wanted to or he could come see me. It's not that far away. I'm guessing Josef's place isn't human friendly. So if you have any suggestions that will help with those problems I would love to hear them."

Mick smiles, "Actually I do. I own this building."

"That's right. I remember my dad said something about that."

"Thanks to Josef's wise investments of my money, I own this building. It's why we have this whole penthouse floor to ourselves. My office takes up one suite. This apartment is another. At some point when Shannon gets a little older, we are going to absorb the two apartments to the left of us. The plans have already finalized. We just don't want the mess until we have no choice, so we've put it off. That leaves three apartments across the hall. Beth and I would like to offer one to you to live in rent free for as long as you'd like."

Veronica's mouth drops open. "But you can't….I can't….."

"Why not V? I only have one request and that is that you let me keep tabs on you just until we know exactly what is going on and we know that you are safe. Actually, it could be that once we get a handle on this whole thing that Logan would be safe enough that he could move in with you, but that's something he and Josef are going to have to work out. I would rather you not suggest it to him as an alternative until they have lived together long enough to see if even Logan can take Josef full time."

Veronica laughs. "You'd really do that? Oh my god Mick."

Mick holds up his hand. "I have a couple more suggestions. Would you like to hear them?"

Veronica nods. "Of course."

"I need an assistant for my office. Beth has decided to stay home with Shannon for at least five years and I want to spend more time with my family. One of the things I've always needed is someone to take care of the office during the day that can deal with humans. You wouldn't know it but ninety percent of my business is humans. The other ten percent is Josef and vampire related."

Mick watches Veronica's eyes dance at the prospect. "Now you have to hear me out. We'll have to work out a good pay rate for you. You don't know anything about this city or the way it works. Until I say, otherwise you would start out pretty much like you did for your dad, taking phone messages, doing reports and filing. I would absolutely not let you near anything vamp related but slowly when I decide you are ready you could take on easy human cases with me until you're ready to go off by yourself. You could go to night school at the University if you want. They have law enforcement classes over there at night or we could just see how it goes and maybe one day you could work into a full time P.I." Mick isn't even looking at her at this point. He's just thinking out loud as he ticks off things that she could do, when he hears the squeal of glee that comes from her. "I take it this works for you?"

Veronica stands up and begins to dance around the room. Mick smiles and looks up at as he senses Beth walking down the stairs to join them. Beth sees the happiness plainly written on Veronica's face and she turns to Mick. "I take it you told her our idea."

Mick nods. "Plus a couple more things that occurred to me that you'll like."

Beth sits down next to him. "I will huh?"

"You will. It will mean more family time."

"You're right. I like that."

Veronica goes to the couch and hugs Mick and then Beth. "Thank you both so much. Can I wake Logan and tell him? He will be so happy. He needs some good news."

Mick nods. "All but the part about him moving in and V sit down for one more minute. L.A. is a whole different world than you're used to, never mind the danger of the vampires. You don't have the same support system here. If I tell you that, something is too dangerous you have to do what I say. I'm not your dad and I'm not going to let it slide. This is too dangerous a place for you to operate like you do in Neptune. If you work for me you do I say? Agree?"

Veronica glances at Beth "But you always say Beth never listens to you."

"The difference is Beth always had me as backup, whether she knew it or not. For the most part, she didn't go off solo like you are so use to doing. A big part of the idea of this is for me to be worry free so I can spend more time with my family and you can learn the city and the job. You know that I'm not a control freak like Josef, but I am also not going to let you put yourself in danger when it can be avoided. This part is non-negotiable. If you work for me, you do as I say. If you can't do that the apartment is still yours and you can do something else, maybe go to school full time or something."

Veronica smiles, "I'll take the apartment. Thank you both so much. As for the job, I'll think over let you know. Maybe I should go to school instead. Now can I go wake Logan?"

Mick smiles and nods, they watch Veronica run up the stairs and Mick hears a yelp as she jumps in the middle of the bed to wake Logan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef is deep in thought as he approaches Mick's front door. He doesn't even think about it, he just pushes his front door key, like he would have done in the old days, before Beth moved in. He's trying to figure out how bad round two is going to be with Logan and Veronica, and how he can make his case without them ending up in more pain. He silently enters the apartment and hears the squeals coming from the kitchen. Immediate concern hits him that someone is being hurt. He quickly makes his way and stands staring at the obvious happiness that is coming from Veronica and Logan.

Beth, Logan, Veronica appear to be making breakfast. Veronica has flour on her nose and Logan has a flour handprint on the back of his shirt. Shannon is in her high chair munching happily on something that looks like a pancake. Josef watches the little girl pocking holes in the pancake. Beth looks up and sees Josef and smiles at him. "I'd ask you if you want pancakes but somehow I don't think they would agree with you. What are you doing here this time of morning?" Veronica and Logan turn to smile at him.

"I felt bad about how we left things last night so I came over to see what we could work out. I can see something has changed overnight and nobody bothered to call me. Not only that but the apartment isn't in lock down anymore. What the hell is going on?"

Beth can hear the hurt and anger creeping into Josef's voice. "Mick tried to call you last night but Robert said you were busy and if it wasn't pressing to let it go until later."

Josef does sort of remember hearing the phone but he was relaxing with the freshies and he hadn't bothered to ask Robert who called, he knew if it were an emergency Robert would tell him. He had needed to spend some time relaxing so he could get over the frustration with what is going on with Logan and purge some of his anger at Mick.

Beth hears Josef grumble as he moves to the table to sit next to Shannon. "I'm here now, so tell me. I'll take any good news I can get."

"First off," Beth smiles at him. "Mick is home so things don't need to be so tight around here. Mick says so far, all the players are all young and amateurs."

Veronica smiles at him brightly. "Second thing is I'm moving to L.A."

Josef perks up at the news. "You are? I'll call Robert right away and have him make some changes…."

Veronica holds up her hand. "Josef I love you dearly, you know that, but I wouldn't live in the same house with you for all the money in the world."

Josef looks at her worriedly. "V you have to be somewhere safe, somewhere you can get help if there is trouble. You can't just live anywhere."

She smiles broadly at him. "I'm not going to live just anywhere. I'm going to live in one of the apartments on this floor across from Mick and Beth and maybe I'm going to work for Mick and maybe I'm going to go to night school."

Logan pipes up "And maybe it won't be so bad living in L.A. after all."

Josef stands up and walks around to where Beth is standing. He looks down at her. "I just want to say thank you." To Beth's consternation, he hugs her.

Mick, who sensed Josef when he came in, comes down to see what is going on. He peaks around the corner. "Well, you're not hugging me and I would appreciate it if you didn't hug my woman."

Beth arches an eyebrow at him. "Your woman?"

Mick grins, "Yes, most definitely, my woman."

Beth turns back to Josef and swats at his arm. "Josef, Mick and I first talked about this six months ago when it became clear that something was going to have to be done. We're just glad we can help."

Josef turns to Veronica. "How come you'll let them help but you won't let me pay for your tuition?"

Veronica sees the scowl on his face. "Josef, if I decide to go to school, I'll let you pay for my first semester if you still want to. Going to school would be one way to make my dad a little less unhappy about me moving away from home. Plus we're just a couple hours away and he can come visit whenever he wants."

Josef looks at the goofy look on his son's face and smiles, glad that they've gotten some good news.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more down.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef leans back from the table watching them eat their breakfast. Mick has gone back to his freezer. Josef glances at Shannon and sees the little girl watching him. He flashes his fangs at her and she giggles. Beth rolls her eyes at him. "You're going to have to stop doing that when she gets old enough to form complete sentences. We don't need her telling the entire world that daddy and uncle Josef have fangs."

Josef laughs. "We'll just tell people she has an over active imagination."

Beth shakes her head. "You will not. She'll start to think she's crazy. No, you've got another couple years and there will be no more flashing fangs at the baby." Josef does it again just to hear her laugh.

Josef turns to Logan. "Now that we've got some things taken care of, it would probably be helpful if you and I went to my place today. You might as well move in as best you can on such short notice. But before we go, there are a couple other things we should talk over."

Logan looks at Josef warily.

Josef continues when no one stops him. "The best way to do this is to just have one very big party at the house this weekend. That way we are together in front of anyone who matters in the community. I'm not going to lie to you. It's probably going to be crazy but it's the best way to go about it. Vanessa, Frank and some of the family are coming in tonight. I'd like to have a family dinner in a nice vamp/human friendly restaurant with Mick and Beth and Veronica, if she'll agree."

Veronica shrugs and motions for him to continue.

"Word would spread from there and by the time Saturday rolls around it wouldn't be such a shock to the community at large. Before it's all said and done I don't want anyone to question the family commitment to your safety."

Logan looks at him puzzled. "Then why do I have to move into your place? Josef it's not that I don't want to, but I wouldn't mind living here with V."

"Long term that might be ok but I think for several months at least, you should live at my place just until we can make sure things have calmed down and everyone's gotten the message. You don't have to live like a prisoner but I think it would be safer if the bulk of your time were at my place, at least for a few months. Can you live with that for now?"

Josef notices that Logan nods with some reluctance.

Josef turns to Veronica. "Do you think you'd like to go to dinner Thursday night with Mick, Beth, me and the rest of the family?"

Veronica nods. "Yes, Vanessa and Ashley seemed very nice. I think it would be fun." She laughs. "I'd like to see what a vamp/human friendly restaurant looks like. You don't want me at the party on Saturday?"

"No, I think it's best for your safety and ability to go back to Neptune to see your dad, if you're not seen by all those vamps. The problem is that Mick and Beth will be there and I don't think you should be alone so what you can do is stay up in Logan's wing of the house and hide out while the party is going on." Josef sees Logan perk up at the suggestion. "That way we won't have to worry about you during the party. You can come to the house any time you want after that when the place won't be crawling with vamps. I just think that so far, you're relatively out of the loop on this and it would be best if we could keep it that way. If you're at dinner with Mick and Beth, you're just another female human with the clan. You could be anyone as long as you two aren't necking in the hallway."

Logan snorts. "You take all the fun out of it."

Beth smiles, "He really is your son."

Josef turns to Veronica. "When are you going to move in?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even have much in the way of clothing with me." She turns to Logan. "When they broke in and trashed the house they hadn't gotten to the bedroom so our stuff in there was fine. Josef, did Mick say anything to you as to why they would make such a mess?"

Josef shakes his head. "No, you'll have to ask him about that."

Veronica shrugs. "I still have to see about our house and I also have to get some furniture for my new apartment. Most of the stuff at the house was trashed."

Josef and Beth look at each other and both of them start to laugh.

Veronica tires to figure out what she said that was so funny. "What?"

Beth smiles at her. "You know that Mick is ninety years old?"

Veronica nods. "So?"

Josef grins at her. "He fixed this place up pretty much the way it is before Beth moved in. You would agree he has good taste?"

Veronica nods. "Yea, so?"

Beth continues. "You know, he buys nice stuff and then can't stand to get rid of any of it."

Veronica shakes her head. "I have no idea where you're going with this."

Josef shrugs. "Well, you sort of have a built in furniture show room here. Every one of these apartments has furniture in it that Mick has bought over the years and still likes well enough that he can't stand to get rid of any of it. You wouldn't know it unless you open any of the other apartments but Mick is a bit of a pack rat when it comes to furniture. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you went through all five apartments and found the pieces you liked the best too put in the apartment across the hall. Granted none of it is pink and frilly but I suspect that's not really your style anyway. You could replace what you want as you could afford it. You would of course have to get the one piece of furniture he never had any use for until he met Beth."

Veronica looks at Beth a little puzzled and sees a bit of a blush creeping up Beth's cheeks, it dawns on her, and she laughs. "So, I have to get my own bed."

Josef laughs and nods. "Yes, all those apartments, all that furniture, and no bed."

Logan smiles, "I'll buy that for you. Consider it a house warming present."

Josef smiles, "You can buy it online. I just happen to know of an online furniture store, named Fitzgerald's. I can guarantee they'll deliver the bed to you." Josef winks at Beth, who can't stop laughing.

Veronica kisses Logan and she turns to Beth. "Do you think Mick would mind if we used his computer to order a bed?"

"No, of course not, go ahead." Beth tells them.

Veronica turns to Logan. "We'll do that and then I'll spend the day picking out furniture and at least get things moving in that direction while you go with Josef to get settled in at his place."

Josef turns to Veronica "Before you go, will you let me do a couple more thing for you? Will you let me have someone go down to your place and put things back in order? I have people who are very good at that and because of the world we live in, do it often. At least then, you can put off going back to the house until we're sure there's no more danger. They could also pack up your clothing and anything else you want right away and bring it along."

Veronica reluctantly agrees. "I'm just afraid they will toss something that is important when they clean up the mess."

"They won't. I'll give them yours and Logan's cell numbers and before they toss anything, they will give you both a detailed inventory. They will even send you an email to your phone with pictures if that's what it takes. You just have to make sure you dad knows they are coming so we don't have a problem on that end. It will be a lot easier to close the house up when it comes time."

"Alright. I'll call him and give him a heads up right after you leave. I have to talk to him about being away longer than I thought anyway. I think the whole moving away needs to be in person though. I can't drop that on him over the phone. I'll wait on that until things are figured out here and I can leave."

Beth smirks at Josef and turns to Veronica. "I bet if you pick out the furniture today while Mick is sleeping, he would be more than happy to move it for you when he wakes up. One thing about vamps, they make great furniture movers."

Josef shakes his head. "Good grief all that power and we're reduced to moving furniture for women."

Beth sees the smile he's trying to hide and suppresses a grin of her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef smiles across the seat of the car at Logan who has his head back and his eyes closed. "Are you ready for this?"

Logan nods without opening his eyes. "I think so. I've been in fishbowls before. Between Aaron, my mother and my own stupidity, I pretty much know what to expect. Once the novelty wears off it should be ok. My experience with notoriety is that it will have about a seventy-two hour life span once the party is over on Saturday. At least with your people, there won't be any newspaper articles, TV specials, or YouTube video about how odd I am."

"Logan that's the way it has to stay too. There can be no mention of Mick being Josie's father. Vanessa says you and Josie aren't the only ones with vamps for fathers, but unless someone else steps forward it's just you."

Logan nods. "I know and believe me I'll do whatever I have to make sure no one knows about Shannon. After the party, there will be those that will be curious but for the most part people will, with any luck, get bored move on. I'm hoping vamps aren't any different than humans on that score."

"I'm sorry. If there was any other way to do this, I would be the first one to agree to it."

"I know. It's ok. Now that V is staying in L.A. with me, even if we can't live together it's not so bad. I'll get through it, but Josef at some point; even if it takes a while, my plans are to be living with Veronica again. Long term there has to be a way to work that out."

Josef nods. He doesn't blame Logan for looking down the road expecting his life to be his own again. "We'll get you settled in today. Vanessa will be in tonight. Which actually works out pretty good because then you can spend some time with her before dinner tomorrow night. The more comfortable everyone is the better. I'm counting on the wait staff and any other vamps in the restaurant to talk, a lot. Maybe the whole thing won't be such a shock by the time Saturday rolls around."

Josef pulls through the gate and Logan opens his eyes as he feels the car slow. He looks up at the mansion and lets out a low whistle. "And to think I thought we actually had money when I was growing up. Apparently, I was wrong. This is money."

Josef snorts. "Well, here goes nothing. There is no turning back from here."

Logan nods and gets out of the car. He grabs his duffle bag and follows Josef into the house. When they get inside the mansion Josef stops in the large entryway. "Well, you wanted to know what my home is like, this is it. We can do it one of two ways. I can give you a tour up front or I can tell you what's off limits and you can investigate on your own at your leisure.

"What is off limits and why?" Logan doesn't want Josef mad at him for going somewhere he shouldn't right off the bat.

Josef starts to walk again to his study and Logan follows him. Josef moves away from his desk, instead choosing to sit on the couch in the area he has set up for just such conversations. A couch, a table, and a couple chairs are set up in a grouping by a fireplace. It makes for a much less formal setting than having people sitting across from him at his desk like errant schoolchildren. Josef smiles to himself. Mick is the only one who doesn't mind the other, isn't intimidated by the office arrangement. Josef motions for Logan to sit and he faces his son. "Before we start, do you want something to drink?"

"I'll take a bottle of pop if you've got it."

Josef moves to the bar and laughs when he opens the fridge. He wasn't sure if he and Robert covered this. "Apparently, Robert listens when I talk. There is a six pack of your favorite beer in here and a six pack of pop."

"Of course I listen to you, especially when it comes to family." Robert moves into the room.

"Logan this is Robert, Robert my son, Logan."

Logan stands up and shakes hands with Robert. "Nice to meet you."

Robert nods. "It's nice finally getting the chance to meet you as well. Are you hungry? Meals for humans are sort of haphazard around here, in that showing up isn't required. We have a chef that I swear is part short order cook with the patients of a saint. He does cook actual meals on a schedule but if you miss a meal or show up late, you will always find goodies in the fridge. We have a microwave, an oven; you can do whatever it is humans do with their food. Are you a picky eater? My understanding is most young men are not. If that's the case, I'm sure you'll find plenty in the kitchen to eat. If you want something specific for a meal and tell the chef ahead of time he will make it for you and if he thinks it's something the others will like he'll make lots of it but probably with somewhat if a tilt on it because he's classically trained. If you need something and your dad is asleep or at the office you can always call me."

Logan looks at Robert curiously. "What do you do?"

"Robert takes care of this place and makes sure everything runs smoothly. Like making sure there is beer and pop in the fridge down here for you."

Robert smiles, "I've worked for your father, for what, two, almost three hundred years?"

Josef nods. "Yes, and I don't know what I'd do without him making sure that everything gets taken care of around here."

Logan looks curiously at Robert "You don't seem too surprised to see me. Most people at least give us a double take."

"Your dad gave me a heads up when he found you. I'm the only vamp besides Mick, Weevil, and Ryder that knew about you." He smirks at Logan. "But truthfully nothing that your father does fazes me anymore. I have and appointment tonight, I'm interviewing a new grounds keeper, so I better finish preparing for that. I will see you around Logan. I'm sure it's going to be nice having you here."

Robert leaves and Logan turns back to Josef. "You were going to tell me what was off limits."

Josef sits down across from Logan. "First off the entire east wing is off limits to everyone but the girls, Robert, me and recently Beth and Josie. No one else breaches the security of their living quarters."

"The girls?" This is the first Logan's heard about girls.

"Ah yes, the girls. We've danced around this discussion for some time. You know that blood isn't just a food choice for me; it's the only choice. I require blood to live. You know and understand that right?"

Logan nods. "Yea, we've seen you and Mick drink blood since we met."

"That is the only way Mick takes his blood, always out of a glass, except…never mind…anyway, let's just say that is the way it is for Mick. That's his choice. Mick and I part ways on this subject for a variety of reasons. Unless I'm at your house or at Mick's I take my meals direct from the source, hence the girls." Josef smirks at him. "I prefer girls."

Logan sits and thinks about this for a minute. "So, they just let you drink directly from their necks?"

Josef nods. "Neck's, arms, whatever I'm in the mood for."

Logan moves in closer and looks at Josef intently. "What's it like? What's it like drinking blood from a living person?"

Josef smiles, "There is a whole host of emotions related to the exchange. It's very…. intimate. We get sustenance and they get a euphoric rush that is erotic to say the least. It does kind of depend on what emotion the vamp is reaching for. I want my girls to feel as good as I do. Over the long term, it can be somewhat addictive. The threshold seems to be three years depending on the personality. I never have a girl in my employ longer than two years and believe me I've been sorely tempted to keep some of them longer but I have too much respect and care to much for them and what they do for me to endanger them by letting them stay longer than that.

Josef hesitates and Logan watches him closely. Josef decides this is as good a time as any. "Logan, since we are talking about blood and freshies there is something else we need to discuss. I told Mick about some of our conversation about you thinking about being turned and he brought up something that I neglected to mention that is pretty important from your perspective."

Logan nods for him to continue.

"If you are turned and Veronica isn't, it's going to be quite some time before you are going to have the control to make love to her without hurting her."

Josef watches him to see if what he said sinks in. "Logan, vampires bite during sex and if it's with another vamp it's not a problem. You know, the already being dead and the superior healing takes care of that, but a human can end up dead in a hurry if it's not done with care, not to mention the risk of accidentally turning someone. Once they have things under control, most vampires bite during sex but with finesse and care it can be a bonus to both parties. The human gets that same erotic rush I told you the freshies get when we feed and the taste of blood coming from someone who loves you is something you never forget. It's an experience apart from everything else and it is amazing. "

Logan sees the faraway look in his father's eye for a moment and Logan wonders who she was, who Josef has never forgotten. "So, not all blood tastes the same?"

Josef snorts. "Not by a long shot. So many factors enter in to it, you can't even imagine. I could give you a two hour lecture on being a blood connoisseur and that would be just the highlights." Josef smiles, "Really, it's just something you're going to have to take my word for unless you decide you want to be turned. Back to fledglings, control is the issue, and fledglings just don't have it. How long it will take you to develop that kind of control depends on the person. Everybody gains it at a different rate."

Logan interrupts. "But Mick and Beth…not to mention you and my mother."

"Logan, Mick is ninety years old. He's been vamp for sixty years and even he was reluctant for quite a while because he was so afraid of hurting someone he loves. Granted Mick has a host of other issues so it took him far longer to take that chance than it does with most vamps. I'm not saying sixty years is the usual time frame, it's not. Like I said, it depends on the person. I met your mother when I was four hundred years old. Control is not an issue at four hundred. Eventually it can happen or if the two of you decide on a joint turning, then it would be fine but you have to know this to make the right decision for yourself. I know how much you love her."

Logan sighs not knowing what to say.

Josef shrugs. "There is more."

"Alright Josef, let's have it all."

"Fledglings like to do three things, it's not the only things they do, but it's what they like best."

Logan looks at him questioningly.

Josef smiles, "Eat, sleep, and have sex."

Logan grins broadly. "That doesn't sound bad to me if I could at least do one of those with Veronica."

"The thing is, fledglings have control issues. They tend to have sex at the drop of a hat. There is a reason so many people have lovers who turn them. Even if V doesn't have issues with you being turned she's probably not going to be thrilled at the prospect of not being able to sleep with you and having you screwing around."

Logan snorts. "Sounds like me before we met; you just had to add alcohol." Logan nods. "You're right. I need to know."

"I just want you to think about these things before you decide. Living here will help. I've been a vamp for a long time, and there are probably other things I've forgotten to tell you, but you'll learn on your own living here. If you have any questions about anything, you just ask. I may not give you an answer you like but I'll always try to tell you the truth."

Logan smiles, "Thank you for that."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more down**


	11. Chapter 11

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef smiles in relief. That wasn't so bad. "Now, back to the girls. "I don't keep any of them in my employ longer than two years. The only exemption ever is Emily and I stopped feeding from her over a year ago. I found I needed someone to look after the girls, someone that is more in tune with them than Robert or myself. I only employ beautiful, smart women but even they have troubles at times. Modern women don't always listen to me or Robert just because we're men." Josef laughs. "Thankfully those days are over."

Logan is surprised. "They're not frightened of you being a vamp enough to do whatever you say? I would think that would make an impression."

Josef nods his head in agreement "We could go that route but it's not my style. It's easier to employ Emily to watch over them and make sure everyone is happy. People who use fear and intimidation to dominate others are cowards. Especially when the people involved are weaker and smaller and not anywhere near your equal. That isn't to say those things don't have their place. Sometimes you just have to kick some ass to make a point, but if you do it right, it's not necessary all that often."

Logan nods. His respect for Josef increases. He knows what it's like to be the target of someone who holds all the power and abuses it.

Josef smirks at Logan. "Besides, fear would taint the taste of their blood. What I'm looking for isn't the taste of fear, that's for sure. Now, I pay Emily to be the den mother to the rest of them and make sure that things run smoothly in their lives. If anything is making them unhappy or there is a problem, Emily alerts either Robert or myself and we deal with it."

Logan shakes his head and looks at Josef warily. "How many of them are there living in the east wing?"

"At any one time there is between eleven and fourteen. Right now, we have an even dozen, one just left. Emily will be on the lookout for another to replace her. There are services that do that but I have better luck with Emily's choices. She knows what I like. She also knows I won't tolerate discord so she looks for girls that will live with the others in harmony. When you meet Emily, don't be put off by her appearance. Now that she's not in rotation she is doing some of the things that she couldn't do before, like dying her hair and such."

Josef makes a sour face. "There's nothing worse than the taste of hair dyes in my meals. She's a good judge of character and very sharp. Now back to what started this. You are too never, ever to go into the east wing. No one is allowed into their living quarters but Robert and me"

"And Beth and Shannon?" Logan asks.

"Yes, that just started. Now and then Emily babysits for Beth and Mick so they can have some time alone. So, Shannon and Beth are allowed entrance, but not Mick, ever and once Beth is turned that will be the end of that also. I have an obligation as their guardian to make sure that they have privacy and a safe place to live. There are no excuses for breaking this rule, not too much alcohol, not anger at me, and not getting lost. The entrance is clearly marked and you can't miss it. No one ever breaks this rule. Unless the house is under siege, you have no reason to ever go into that wing of the house."

Logan thinks about it and wonders just how far Josef would go. "Or what?"

Josef watches his son and realizes this is a test of sorts to see what lengths Josef would go to punish him for such an infraction. Josef smiles, "I will tell Veronica, and believe me once you meet any of the girls you will see why V will not be amused. You'll be lucky to survive."

Logan narrows his eyes at Josef. "Blackmail. You're getting pretty good at this parent thing."

Josef shrugs. "I think back and it seems that was the general way of dealing with kids, even in the best families. Any other option is out of the question." Josef smiles at Logan softly. "Logan, please, just don't."

Logan smiles and nods his acceptance.

Josef continues. "Other than that, unless a door is locked you are welcome to go where ever else in the house you would like. If a door is locked, it's most likely Robert or Chef or someone else's living quarters and for obvious reasons those places are off limits as well. Are you hungry? I hear growling noises. We can talk some more in the kitchen while you dig around for something to eat."

Logan nods. "Yea, I am. That sounds like a good idea. I'd like to see more."

As they enter, the kitchen they both lean against the counter, arms crossed, watching a very shapely, jean clad, bottom sticking out of the open refrigerator. Neither of them says anything, much preferring to watch and wait. The view is very nice. Just as the girl straightens up and begins to turn Josef clears his throat to let her know that they are there and not startle her. Logan watches as her eyes dart back and forth between them out from dark eyes and dark purple hair. She lays several containers down on the counter and looks at Josef. "I can tell the difference because I know you so well. If I had to guess, based on his looks and the fact that you both stood there watching my butt for the last couple minutes without a word, I'd say he's your son but I thought that was impossible."

"Emily, this is Logan, Logan, Emily, the den mother I told you about. Yes, Em he's my son and I had no idea this could happen until it did. He's going to be living here"

Logan looks at his father in awe. "Are they all like this?"

Josef smiles broadly. "Yes. You see now why Veronica would not be amused."

"Like what?" Emily asks somewhat puzzled.

Josef crosses the room and taps her on the nose. "Drop dead gorgeous, even with purple hair."

"Oh, that." Emily says annoyed. "Who's Veronica, girlfriend?"

Logan winces. "Yes. Can we not introduce her?"

Emily laughs. "Oh, don't worry. Before we're done with her she will love us all." Emily winks at Josef. "It's in our job description."

Josef laughs. "It will be fine. I've never known anyone to intimidate V and as long as you behave, you have nothing to worry about. Besides that girl is damn fine looking in her own right."

"Of course she is." Logan says defensively. She's very beautiful but I sort of have a track record that isn't exactly something to be proud of." Logan shakes his head and moves to the fridge.

Emily looks over her shoulder at him. "You'll find very little in the way of junk food. Josef says the preservatives make us taste funny so unless you bring some in and put them in your room, they'll get pitched."

Logan smiles, "How about coffee?"

"Decaf and tea at breakfast." Emily says.

Emily turns to Josef. "Is that what Robert has been doing changing the west wing around? Making things ready for Logan?"

"Yes."

Emily snorts. "And here I thought from the stuff Robert had them hauling in, you were starting your own frat house."

Logan looks at his father and smiles. "I guess I'm going to have to investigate that wing first."

"Logan we need to talk about that. Mick seems to feel that you might not like having a whole wing to yourself at first. You're used to living with V and having people around, if you would like, I can make room for you in the north wing with me. You could use a couple of rooms in that wing."

Logan thinks about the trouble Josef seems to have gone to, for him and shrugs. He figures he can manage by himself. "Naw, that's ok. Before V and I moved in together, I lived alone for the most part. If I need company, I'll come find you or call Veronica. I'm good."

"In that case in your wing there is a small kitchenette that we put in for you."

"Hey," Emily interrupts.

Josef smiles at her. "I'm not tasting him and I can't very well let you eat stuff the other girls can't. I can live with the purple hair but not the rest.

Logan watches as she moves to Josef and stands very close to him. "Josef, you know if the hair really bugs you, I'll dye it back. I never want to do anything that makes you unhappy. You know that."

Josef runs his fingers through her hair. "No. It's fine. Actually, the cut bothers me more than the color. I loved it long."

She smiles warmly at him. "Alright. I'll let it grow out, just for you."

Josef kisses her cheek. "Thank you."

Logan wonders if Josef has the same relationship with all the girls or just Emily. The easy way they relate to each other seems so natural and comfortable.

Josef turns to Logan and continues. "What I was getting at was that there is a fridge and a microwave and a coffee maker for your own use. I didn't mention this before but the wing you are using is also off limits to everyone but family, your extended family and Robert. We periodically have guests of the vampire variety around here and I want to make sure no one thinks they can get into your living space any more than they could with the girls. Your privacy and safety are as important as theirs is. Robert will come through on Tues every week supervising a crew that does windows and vacuums that kind of thing. They'll pick up laundry at that time. If you need something before that ask him about it and he'll show you were it goes. He runs this place but he's not anyone's maid. You're expected to pick up after yourself."

Logan laughs. "I may have grown up with a maid but believe me Veronica broke me of most of my bad habits the moment she moved in. I know how to pick up after myself."

Emily smiles, "You'll find that the smelling ability of a vamp is somewhat annoying. If you inadvertently leave a wet towel in a corner and forget about it, the thing will go sour in about twenty-four hours. You won't smell it but they'll start walking around wrinkling their noses and sniffing everyone to find the smell. It's like living with a blood hound."

Josef looks at her indignantly. "I admit to a superior smelling ability but I have smelled you often but never looking for a bad smell and never finding one I might add."

Emily laughs. "You don't because Robert always gets to us first to find out who the offending party is. He never lets it get to the point where you smell anything bad."

Josef watches as Logan fixes himself a sandwich. He sits at the breakfast bar next to Emily and the two of them watch him happily munching away on their sandwiches. "Are you good for a while? I'm going to go have a bite and then get to my freezer. It's was a long night and it's getting to be a long day."

Logan nods. "Go. I'm fine. You've told me the don'ts. Now let me find out the rest for myself. Emily can point me in the direction of anything I need to find."

Emily turns to Logan. "We have a really nice pool and a sauna oh, and a state of the art movie theater, lots of great stuff. I'm sure you'll like it here."

Josef turns, leaving the two eating and talking. He heads up to his room. He has a couple of his favorite girls come to see him. He feeds and then flips out his phone and punches up Beth's cell.

Beth looks down and answers. "Josef? Is everything ok?"

"Yes it's fine. I just thought of something. If Veronica or you need to go shopping for either party, please let me pay for whatever you need. This whole thing is my doing and I'd like you to put anything you need on my account. Will you let me do that Beth?"

Beth smiles, she knows Josef isn't so much worried about her as he is Veronica. "You just want to pay for V's stuff and you know if I agree she will be more inclined to let you pay for her stuff as well."

Josef laughs. "You know me to well. Come on Beth, I know you aren't strapped for cash but she won't agree to let me buy her something if you don't. It's tooth and nail with that girl when it comes to money. If she wasn't so desperate to be in L.A. with Logan she probably wouldn't have let you give her the apartment."

"Alright Josef, this time. I'll agree to make your case if she balks. "

Josef nods. "Does everything with her have to be so hard when it comes to letting me buy her stuff? I've got more money than some countries, it's not like I'm going to notice buying her a few things."

"Josef, you, and I know Veronica has a tendency to think that everything has a catch. She knows you mean well but, it just seems to go against her instincts to let other people pay for things."

"I know. Beth, try to see if you can get her to let me do this for her." He hangs up and goes to his freezer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan wanders back through the hallway to the entrance they first came through. He knows he left his duffle bag by the door but it's gone. Logan turns to Emily. "I know I left it right here."

Emily points out the entrance to his wing of the house. "I'm guessing Robert saw your bag and took it up to your room. Take a look. Before you go, can I ask you something?"

Logan shrugs. "Sure, you can ask."

Emily smiles, If that isn't a Josef answer she doesn't know what is. "When did he find you? How long have you two known each other?"

"Two and a half years. Why?"

"No reason. I'm trying to pinpoint something in my mind. Josef has changed in little ways over the last couple of years. Nothing most people would notice but when you do what we do, you get to know someone pretty well. Josef has always been wonderful to all of us girls but...I can't really explain the difference, but now I have my answer. I wondered what had changed in his life. I thought the old guy was going a little mushy in his old age."

Logan smiles, "Josef has sure made my life better. You're probably right about my bag. I'll talk to you later."

Emily nods and watches him go. She laughs to herself. This should be interesting, a human version of Josef living in the house with them. She wonders idly how much like his father he really is. She knows Josef will want to talk to all the girls about Logan but she thinks that she should make them understand that he is off limits. They certainly don't need the drama around here.

Logan opens one of the double doors leading to his new home. He can't wait for Veronica to come visit. She may not want to live here but that doesn't mean they can't have sleepovers. He grins at the thought.

Logan walks slowly down the hallway and opens the first door. He finds a large suite. It has a couch, tables, and chairs. It reminds him vaguely of the living room when he was growing up. Same idea, except hanging on the wall is a huge plasma TV. He picks up the controller off the table and turns it on. He starts flipping the channels and realizes it has every station available. He goes from rugby in England to Football in Indiana. Logan finds competitive surfing in Australia and leaves the TV on.

There is an entertainment center built into the wall. He opens it and finds games, game consoles, and a Blu-ray player. He smiles and plops down on the couch in front of it, to play some Grand Theft Auto. He laughs when he remembers teaching Josef to play this. Josef may have lightning fast reflexes but until he got the hang of the controls, Logan beat him pretty good. Once Josef's muscle memory kicked in and he knew exactly what to press when, it was no contest. Logan smiles and remembers he's going to have stage a contest between Josef and Mick.

He moves on to look the rest of the room over. He finds a computer center off to the side by the bank of windows that look out over the grounds. There is a note hanging from the screen.

 _I put everything I could think of into this, both in hardware and software. Your linked into Josef's T-1 line so your connection should be plenty fast. If there is anything else you can think of you want, let Josef know and I'll fix it up. Josef insisted that you might want the latest in an MP3 player but I know how people like what they have. I programed the software so it should work with whatever you already have, or the cutting edge player Josef bought you. Ryder_

Logan looks over the layout and sees a new player.

He shakes his head. He boots up the new computer and clicks through the menus. He sees everything from World of Warcraft to the latest games; a couple of which Logan knows isn't out on the market yet.

He finds a bar in the corner. The liquor choices are slim but Logan thinks ruefully that's probably a good thing. A couple of six packs of beer are chilling in the fridge and that's fine. He grabs one and finds an opener on the bar.

He finds the kitchenette that Josef described. He's not going to do any fancy cooking in there but then that isn't really his thing anyway. He'll be happy if he can make V coffee when she comes to visit and nuke some popcorn when he's watching TV at night. He looks through the cupboards and finds a selection of coffee, popcorn, and different types of snacks. Robert may not eat but someone clued him on junk food for humans.

He opens a door off one side of the suite and finds a bedroom that has a queen size bed and another TV. He walks around the room and finds it has a balcony. He opens the door and walks out in the sun. The view from his room is beautiful. It overlooks the sunny side of the grounds. He goes back in and continues his sweep of the room. Logan sees a panel on the wall and realizes it's an internal stereo system. He heads back to the living room and finds the main control panel. He flips off the TV and begins to play with the stereo pumping music through the rooms. He finds the speakers in each room built in to the walls. He spends some time teaching himself the controls. He realizes he can be transfer and controlled the music from the computer. He sets up a different play lists, one of which is full of Veronica's favorite music.

He finds another door off the bedroom that leads to a huge bathroom with a shower plainly made for more than one person. The shower stall has faucet controls with temperature settings on each end of it and it dominates the center of the bathroom. Images of Veronica in the shower start to run through his head and he lets out a groan of frustration at not having her here with him He continues through the bathroom and finds a large Jacuzzi type bathtub along one side. He sighs. He will be so glad when the danger is over and Veronica can come visit him. Visions of her in the shower keep dancing in his head.

He moves back into the living room to play some more GTA. He tries to think of what they could possibly have missed. He knows he saw a couple more rooms across the hall he hasn't even gotten a chance to look at. Hard to imagine what's in them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I don't usually go into much description on houses and such, but since Logan was moving in with Josef it seemed important to point out how much Josef had done to try and make Logan happy.

Please review….


	12. Chapter 12

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan realizes the day is turning into twilight. He wonders what time Josef usually gets up. He decides to go check around the house some more. Some of the things that Emily told him about sound like they would be fun and he'll leave the rest of the surprises up here for later. He goes down stairs and decides to go to Josef's study to see if he's up yet. The door is open so he strolls in and comes to a dead stop. He realizes Josef is drinking from a pretty woman who is sitting on his lap. She has her head back, her eyes closed, and her lips slightly parted with a look of pure ecstasy written across her face, while Josef drinks from her neck.

Josef immediately realizes that Logan is standing in the room. He reaches out to Logan to see if he's frightened or upset but to his credit Logan's heartbeat and breathing seem quite normal. Josef decides to let it go, and finish his meal. If they are going to live in the same house, Logan is going to have to get use to vamps drinking their meals direct and not out of a glass.

Logan is so entranced at the look of bliss on the freshies face he's almost rooted to the spot. He shakes himself loose not sure what to do. He doesn't know if he should just back out of the room silently or what. He moves to the bar and opens the fridge. He grabs a beer and opens it up. He decides that it's impolite to watch someone eat, since that's really all Josef is doing. He heads back upstairs to his room thinking about being able to put that look on Veronica's face. He smiles, turning might be worth it, just for that alone.

Logan turns off the music and sits down in front of the TV. He sips his beer and tries to absorb it all, flipping channels not really watching TV. He hears a soft knock on the door. "Come in." He yells.

Josef enters the room. "You know, you don't have to yell."

Logan nods. "Sorry about that. I forget what your hearing is like. Speaking of which, if the music gets to loud be sure and tell me. I tend to like it loud when I'm alone."

"No problem and actually I had them put extra sound proofing in this wing when they were remodeling so hopefully it shouldn't be a problem." Josef watches Logan carefully. "You know, I could have stopped feeding but I thought if you and I are going to live in the same house, you're going to have to just get use to some things and walking in on me feeding is probably one of them."

Logan looks thoughtful and nods. "I only left because I decided it wasn't polite to stare at someone while they eat." Logan smirks at Josef. "Although, I wasn't really watching you anyway. You weren't kidding about the erotic rush where you? If they feel that good when you're just feeding, the sex must mind blowing."

Josef smiles and shrugs. For a moment, he's actually at a loss for words, not exactly sure what to tell his son. "I told you fear wasn't the emotion I was looking for. As for the sex, well, yes it's pretty mind blowing but not with the freshies, ever. I have to draw the line somewhere so they can go back to their old lives after their two years are up. Look, I'm by far no saint and I've spent a good portion of my life hopping from one woman to the next and I know this is going to sound like a cliché but as good as it is, it really is better with someone you love and care for."

Logan smirks "Yea, but I bet it's nothing to sneeze out with someone you don't."

Josef laughs. "You got me there."

Josef sees the smile on his sons face and feels relief. He knows that it's still going to be hard for Logan to be apart from Veronica but if he can at least be as comfortable as possible until things cool off and they can safely spend time together, all the better.

Josef sits down on the couch. He turns to Logan. "So? What do you think about your rooms?"

Logan laughs. "You guys did a great job and I haven't even seen everything yet. I can't think of anything that could possibly be missing, short one blond."

Josef starts to interrupt and Logan holds up his hand. "Just tell me when this thing is over she can come stay with me and all will be fine."

Josef smiles, "You know she can. I'm glad you can't think of anything we missed besides Veronica."

"Is this the time you usually get up? You didn't have to get up to come check on me."

Josef smiles, "I didn't." Which isn't exactly true, but Josef keeps thinking about what Mick said about Logan being alone. "It was time for me to get up. I've had something to drink, as you know, and I'm up for the night. I also have to go to the airport and pick up Vanessa and the family. Have you eaten?"

Logan shakes his head. "No, but I'm not really hungry. I ate a lot out of the fridge earlier. Should I go with you to the airport?"

"You can come if you want but it might be a little overwhelming stuck in a limo with all of them at once. It might be better if you wait here so you have some breathing room. They're nice but that's a lot of vampire in a small space."

Logan remembers back to his short meeting with Vanessa and Ashley. "I don't think they'll mind if I wait here to meet them. It will give me a chance to clean up. When are they due in? Maybe I'll take a nap as well. I don't usually have any trouble staying up all night but I didn't get much sleep last night. Veronica woke me to tell me about Mick and Beth's offer and by the time she got done telling me it was practically morning."

Josef frowns. "Never feel like you have to keep our hours. Do what makes you comfortable. We are all old enough that we can change our sleep time around to spend time with you if you get tired."

Logan smiles, "Well, I'd like to at least spend their first night here up and awake so if you don't mind, I think I'll try out that bed in there and take a nap. What time do you think you'll be back from the airport?"

Josef looks at his watch. "The plane won't touch down till ten. I'll be back with them probably around eleven. That should give you plenty of time to do whatever you need to before they get here." Josef stands. "I'll get out of your way and go make sure all the preparations are in order for their visit. I had to bring in several more girls from Jenny's and additional stores of fresh bottled. I want to make sure it's all going smoothly."

Logan nods and watches Josef stand to leave. Logan stands. "Josef, look, I just want to thank you for all this, for everything."

Josef smiles, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm just glad I could do something to make you happy." Josef lightly puts his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Get some sleep. I'll see you later."

Logan nods and watches Josef leave. He goes into the bedroom and he's trying to get comfortable without Veronica when his cell phone begins to ring. He looks down and smiles. "Hi, I miss you so much." He says as he answers.

"Me too." Veronica answers. "How's it going? Is Josef spoiling you rotten yet?"

Logan laughs. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll show you when you to come here to visit on Saturday."

Veronica sighs. "That can't be soon enough for me. I miss that hot body of yours next to mine. What are you doing now?"

"I'm in bed thinking about you. I was just getting ready to get some sleep."

"No, really, what are you doing?"

"Really. I'm getting a nap. Josef is going to the airport later to get Vanessa and the rest of the family. I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of a conversation so I thought I'd catch a nap. Somebody jumped in the middle of the bed and woke me up last night and I didn't get much sleep."

"I had good news. I had to wake you. I wish I was there to keep you warm."

Logan snickers into the phone. "Just thinking about you keeps me warm." He thinks about the shower but decides to wait until she comes to visit to show her what he is thinking.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get some sleep. Call me when you get a chance tomorrow. I'll tell you about my furniture adventures. Oh, and don't forget we're all going to dinner tomorrow night. I can hardly wait. It should be interesting if nothing else."

Logan smiles, "Hey, I forgot that. I'll try and call you tomorrow afternoon when I get up. I love you."

"I love you too. Get some sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica has her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She's wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She's spent the last several hours cleaning. Beth lent her their vacuum and cleaning supplies. The apartment isn't so much dirty as dusty. It's been empty a long time. Veronica loves it's lay out. It's the mirror image of Beth and Mick's apartment, with the same skylight. The natural light seems so inviting. She'd love to have Logan live here with her someday.

Veronica looks up as Beth walks through the open door with Shannon on her hip. "How's it going?"

Veronica smiles, "Pretty good." Veronica frowns. "Have you been to the restaurant that we're going to dinner at tomorrow night?"

Beth smiles fondly. "Yes, it's very nice. Mick and I have gone there on special occasions."

Veronica thinks about her options in her closet at home. "I'm probably going to have to go shopping before that. Even if they deliver my clothes before the party, I need something new. I usually don't care much about people's opinion but this is sort of important with Vanessa being there. I'd like to look nice."

Beth smiles, "You're not the only one that needs something to wear. I also have to buy something for the party on Saturday so we might as well do it tomorrow. I don't know why we shouldn't be able to go alone but if Mick says, it's a bad idea we'll just have to take him and Shannon with us. Veronica there is one thing, Josef called, he wants to pay for whatever you and I need for dinner and the party. He feels responsible for all of this and wants to pay for anything we need. Just this once I'm going to let him. He really feels bad about all the trouble."

Veronica starts to say no and then stops. "Normally I would say no but I want something really nice so I guess I'll let him buy this once."

Shannon looks at Beth "Mamma shop? Toys?"

Veronica laughs. "You know I've never spent much time around little kids. It's going to be interesting watching her grow up."

"Well, I have to get back. You should make a list of anything else you're going to need while we're out tomorrow." Veronica nods and they both turn when they hear the elevator ding. Beth peaks out the open door. "Hey I think your bed is here. Do you have a place for it?"

"Yea, I cleaned that room first just in case." They both watch the man approach. He looks down at his clipboard and then up at the two women. "Veronica Mars?"

"That's me. Did you bring my bed?"

"We did. If you can show me where you want it set up we'll bring it up."

Beth sees that Veronica has everything in hand. "I'm going back across the hall. I've got to feed Shannon. I'll talk to you later."

Veronica waves as she shows the deliveryman where the bed is to be set up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa steps off the plane and sees Josef leaning against a pair of limo's waiting patiently. She approaches him and hugs him tight. "How's Logan? Is he ok?"

Josef nods. "So far so good. He's back at the house." Josef turns and shakes Frank's hand and says hello. He turns and kisses Ashley, Sylvia, and Amber on the cheeks hello.

"I see you brought my favorite sisters." He tells Vanessa

Ashley laughs at him. "You'd say that no matter who showed up."

"I would not. You three really are my favorites."

Josef directs the baggage handlers to put the luggage in the second limo and the six of them file into the other. Josef and Frank get in last.

The ride to the mansion is short at this time of night.

They pull up in front and Logan and Robert are waiting at the door. Vanessa sees Logan first and moves quickly to him but stops short so as not to startle him. "It is so nice to see you again."

Josef watches as his people move the bags into the house. He glances up and sees Vanessa with her arm around Logan's shoulders guiding him inside. Josef shakes his head. He hopes Logan is up to the task of getting to know Vanessa, Frank and the rest of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night has gone well so far. Logan smiles as he watches the vamps in the room. He misses his mother sometimes but this is really the best for everyone. He doesn't know how he ever got so lucky to have these people care about him.

He wishes he could get a gauge on ages. It's not a big deal but he's very curious. They are all so modern. He wonders if they are doing that to make him more comfortable or if Josef got his attitude about change from Vanessa. They all seem so content in their lives. It's odd for him to be around people who don't have self-induced drama going on somewhere in their lives. He guesses there is some drama going on now but they all seem to be dealing with it so well. It comforts him and makes him sure that whatever is going to happen, they can take care of it. He realizes he feels safe.

Vanessa moves over and sits on the couch with him. "What's going on in that head of yours? I can almost hear the questions running through your mind."

Logan smiles and looks at her questioningly.

Vanessa laughs. "You get really good at reading people when you've been doing it as long as I have. I bet you want to know how old everyone is."

"You are good at reading people. Yea, I'd like to know how old everyone is but it seems rude to ask."

Vanessa leans back and looks at the others and watches them chatting. "You know Josef is a bit over four hundred?"

Logan nods.

"Let's see, these are all approximates. Frank is a bit over Six hundred; Ashley is the oldest of the girls. She's around three hundred. Sylvia is fifty years less than that and Amber is the youngest of these three at two hundred."

Logan shakes his head and smiles at her speculatively, not wanting to ask Vanessa how old she is, but wanting to know all the same.

She laughs. "Let's just say I'm older than everyone in the room combined."

Logan doesn't even bother to hide his shock. "Wow. Josef says to live a long time as a vampire you have to be well adjusted."

Vanessa shrugs. "It doesn't hurt. However if you live a long time, it gives you time to work out your problems. God knows none of us is perfect even with all this time we've been around. Don't let Josef scare you. He forgets that four hundred years ago he wasn't as well adjusted as he would like to think." She turns and looks at him closely. "Do you want to be turned?"

Logan shrugs and takes a pull of his beer. "I thought I did but I'm not so sure now."

Vanessa continues to watch him. "What's changed?"

Logan looks at her ruefully. "Uh, Josef explained that, fledglings and humans together aren't really a good thing. I love Veronica very much. The trouble with being turned without her wouldn't be worth it." _No matter how good the sex is._

"Have you talked to Veronica about being turned? Maybe she would be interested and your turnings could be at the same time. With the right sires, it could work out very nicely. You would still have to be apart for a little time but it would only be a couple weeks at best. That first couple of weeks are pretty all consuming. It takes a little while to adjust to all the changes."

Logan shrugs. "Maybe. It's not something we've talked about and with all that's going on it's not going to happen any time soon anyway. Plus, Josef thinks I'm too young. He wants me to wait."

Vanessa nods. "I'm sure he does. This society is very age conscience. It wasn't like that in Europe in the sixteen hundreds when I turned Josef. In those days, the life expectancy was so short. I think he's had to do things that others might not have to in order to prove his point. The thing that Josef fails to see is that no matter what he's had to do or not do, all his experiences makes him who he is. If he didn't look like he does, and didn't have to do the things he's had to do, he might not have been tough enough to live this long."

Logan nods. "Then there is the whole children thing. He says that just because he's my father I shouldn't count on being a father if I'm turned. He said if it was something that is really important to me, I should maybe not be turned."

Logan watches Vanessa and sees something in her smile. He sits up and turns to her. "Vanessa is there something you want to tell me?"

Vanessa nods and smiles softly at him. "The odds of you being able to father a child are pretty high, even if you're turned."

Josef who has been listening to them with half an ear while talking to Ashley turns and looks at Vanessa. "Vanessa, what did you just say?"

She turns to Josef. "I've always suspected that you would be a father at some point. I knew your father."

Josef is thoroughly confused. "You knew my father? I don't remember you being around my parents."

"Josef this is probably a discussion we need to have another time." She can see from the look in his eyes that he wants answers now.

Logan turns to them. "If you need to me leave, I can go upstairs." Logan isn't sure what's going on but he can only assume that his presence is what's keeping Vanessa from telling Josef what he wants to know.

Vanessa pats his arm. "No Logan, your fine." Vanessa looks over her shoulder at the rest of the family. "If you could give us a few minutes?"

Ashley smiles, "Sure. We'll go see the girls and have a snack. I hear Josef brought in plenty of freshies for us." Logan watches as the rest of the family leaves the room save Frank who crosses his arms and sits back watching. "I know his story. I'll just sit here if no one minds."

Josef gives him a nod of acceptance.

Vanessa turns back to them. "Josef, pour yourself a drink and sit down."

Josef looks at her and shakes his head. "Vanessa I take it back. I don't want to know whatever it is you think I need a drink to hear. You may not quite know it but there has been a lot going on around here and I've about had my fill."

Vanessa lays her hand on his arm. "Josef it's not more trouble. It may upset you a little but its four hundred years in the past so you can hear it and move on."

Josef gets up and pours himself a drink. He turns to Vanessa and Logan. "Either of you want anything while I'm up, Frank?"

Logan holds up his beer. "I'm good." Vanessa shakes her head. Vanessa watches him drop the ice in his drink and pour himself a scotch. He walks back over and sits down. "Alright, let's get this over with. You've apparently been sitting on it for four hundred years. You might as well tell me."

Vanessa faces Josef. "When I said I knew your father, I meant your real father." She looks off in the distance and smiles softly. "Your real father was my brother and he also is a vampire."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Vanessa's always been my favorite OC…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef gets up and crosses the room. Logan watches him carefully to see how he's taking the news that his father isn't who he thought he was. Logan knows how he feels about finding out Josef his his father, but in Logan's case, it was much welcome news. He isn't sure that's the case with Josef.

Josef turns to Vanessa and doesn't know what to say. "My father is or was your brother and you've known this for four hundred years and this is the first I'm hearing about it? Is he still alive?"

Vanessa shakes her head. "I have no reason to believe anything has happened to him but truthfully I don't know. I haven't seen Gabriel in a very long time. He let your mother pick her life and when it was clear that she was going to stay with your stepfather, he left and I haven't heard from him since. They were together for two years, until your stepfather came home from some battle or other that the nobles were pursuing at the time. Both of them loved her very much. Your stepfather knew that he was not your father but he agreed to raise you as his own. Gabriel wanted her to be happy, but he didn't take it well when she didn't choose a life with him. He couldn't stand the idea of seeing her and not being with her. When he left, he made me promise to make sure that when the time came that I gave you the offer to join your other family. You were actually the first child I had ever seen or heard of, that was fathered by a vampire."

Something occurs to Josef. "This is why you've been checking up on me all these years, to see if I had fathered a child." Josef looks at her suspiciously. "Vanessa how long did you really know about Logan?"

Vanessa glances at Logan. "Josef I don't know how we missed Logan's mother. She didn't react the way I expected. I thought if you had a child the mother would at least come to you, but she disappeared from your life and slipped through the cracks. If I had known about Logan believe me you would have been the first to have been told and Logan would have grown up much…. differently."

Logan snorts. "Life's a bitch."

Josef tries to quell his frustration at Vanessa. "You've known this for four hundred years and you're just now choosing to tell me now? Why?"

Vanessa looks between Josef and Logan. "Because Logan needs to make an informed decisions about what his options are. Josef I have watched you grow up your entire life; you haven't exactly been the kind of man that wishes for hearth and home. Logan may want that and he needs to know that the odds are that in your particular blood line, the possibility of him fathering children after he's turned is pretty good."

Josef shakes his head. He wants to point out that if he'd known of the possibility of his fathering a child he might have been more alert to Logan's birth and got him away from the monsters who raised him, but pointing out this out to Vanessa isn't going to do any good to anyone at this late date. He shakes his head and determines to let it go.

Vanessa looks at Logan and smiles. "Go ahead Logan; what do you want to know?"

"First off, if I've got this right, you are my great aunt and there are only two generations between us and yet hundreds?" he looks at her curiously and continues, "maybe thousands of years separate our births."

Vanessa nods. "Yes, the bloodlines of humans and vamps can't be compared in any way. The longevity we enjoy makes that impossible."

Logan nods. "So my grandmother is my aunt and my grandfather is ..."

Josef interrupts. "That's enough. You're actually giving this vampire a headache." Josef looks at Vanessa oddly. "Was Mick's father also a vampire? Do you know?"

Vanessa looks at Josef somewhat sheepishly. "Ah, not his father. From everything, I can find out, Jameson was a nice human who was everything Mick thought. I lost track of Jameson when he was about ten years old. No, Mick comes by it from his grandfather who was a very dear friend of mine for a very long time." _Not to mention my ex-husband_ "I haven't seen Finn in many years but he is a good man like his grandson and I have no reason to believe that he is not still alive. It is the real reason I was so sure that Josie is Mick's daughter.

Josef sits down heavily and looks across at Logan. "Now you're well informed. Vanessa, do me a favor, unless it's an emergency, no more surprises until we get a handle on the danger to Logan. Please?"

Josef looks from Vanessa to Logan. "No mention of this to Mick. I'm going to tell him about this later, when things calm down. I think it would do him a lot of good to know about his grandfather."

Both nod in agreement. Vanessa moves over and sits next to Josef. "You know I never wanted to distress you but you'll agree that Logan needs this information?"

He nods. "Yes, I guess."

Vanessa kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Josef, someday when you're ready you can ask me anything you want about Gabriel. I miss him terribly." Vanessa turns back to Logan. "Now, where were we? I was going to ask about Veronica, where is she?"

"She's with Mick and Beth. Josef and Mick think it's best if she stays with them, she'll be in less danger. She's going to move to L.A. and live across the hall from Mick and Beth. Her dad is still in Neptune and it would be nice if she could go home and see him without a bodyguard. Also she doesn't really want to live here."

Vanessa scrunches her nose at him. "She's doesn't want to live here with you?"

Logan shakes his head. "No, Veronica and Josef in the same house would be a little much. Even I have to admit that. I love them both but neither of them is very good at meeting the other half way. Maybe she'll change her mind someday or maybe I'll be able to go live with her."

Vanessa looks at Josef who just shrugs. "She's stubborn, what can I say?"

Logan snort. "She's stubborn?"

Vanessa just watches them and laughs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick moves the last few pieces of furniture around the room.

Veronica watches him lift the roll top desk with ease. "Beth is right. You guys do make great movers."

Mick sets the desk down and straightens it against the wall. "I bet she said that when Josef was sitting across from her."

Veronica nods.

Mick laughs. "She likes to needle Josef about stuff like that."

"Mick thanks. That really is the last of it. Now I just have to salvage what I can from our place so I can personalize it. Do you have any idea why those vamps did so much damage when they searched our house?"

"I'm guessing it was just because they were so young and they were probably thugs to start with. The thing about being turned is it doesn't make you better or worse but it can make those impulses you have stronger, especially in the young ones. If they were creeps with no care for other people's stuff to begin with, being turned didn't make it any better. Also, they may have thought it was just faster than being careful. They apparently didn't care if anyone knew they were there."

Veronica nods and looks around the apartment. "Thanks again for all of this. I'll find a way to repay you and Beth."

Mick snorts. "Please, you're doing me a favor, not having to listen to Josef ranting because Logan is unhappy more than makes it worth it. You know what Josef is like when he's on a tear."

Veronica laughs. "Yea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth moves around the room with purpose trying to put the finishing touches on her appearance. Mick stands in the doorway already dressed in a dark charcoal suit ready to go. "You look beautiful as always."

Beth looks in the mirror. "Thanks. The shopping trip was a great success. I even got Veronica to let Josef pay. Oh, and he paid for this as well."

Mick arches an eyebrow. "You're letting other men buy you clothes?"

Beth laughs. "You know why."

Mick nods. "Yep. So you could talk Veronica into letting Josef buy. Josef is so transparent some times."

Beth smiles at him. "I just have a couple of things left to do. Shannon was all right when you dropped her off for Em to watch? No offense to Josef, but are you sure she's ok in that house with all those vamps? I mean I don't know any of them. Plus she'll be up there the night of the party and there will an awful lot of vamps in the house that night also. Maybe I should stay upstairs with them.

Mick smiles at her, takes her in his arms and kisses her. "Shannon will be fine. Don't worry. You know Josef would never let her near the house if he thought she would be in any danger. During parties, Josef always has security at the doors leading to the girl's wing. I'm sure it will be the same with Logan's wing to protect Veronica. Tonight Vanessa spent some time talking and playing with Shannon before Emily came down to get her. Vanessa and the family are no threat to Shannon. If anything, it's just the opposite. Vanessa would kill anyone who tried to harm Shannon. You'd never know Vanessa is so old she makes Josef seem like a fledgling."

Beth looks surprised. "Wow" Beth moves away from him to finish getting ready.

"Yea. Wow."

She glances at Mick "So V is ready?"

Mick smiles "Yes she's ready and anxious to go, so she can see Logan."

Beth takes one last look in the mirror. She turns to Mick. "This is as good as it gets."

Mick smiles and moves towards her with a glint in his eye. Beth laughs at him and holds up her hand. "No. Be good or we'll be late."

Mick stops and grins. "Later. Now that V is across the hall, we have the apartment to ourselves for the night.

Beth laughs. "I knew there was a reason you wouldn't mind moving furniture." Beth reaches up gives him a kiss full of promise for later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth looks around the table at the assortment of humans and vamps. Only family could bring these people together at this table in this way. Dinner is a delight. The vamps have whatever their favorite blood type is; the humans have a very nice meal that is extravagant to say the least. Beth has always liked this place because it's so nice but it's also nice to have Mick be able to enjoy his meal along with her, even if he doesn't take long to finish. At least he gets something and he isn't just watching her eat. Beth wonders how many vamp/human restaurants there are in the city. She's going to have to ask Mick about that. Maybe they can go somewhere else that isn't reserved for special occasions.

Dinner is over and now they are all chatting and having a very nice time. Beth knows the wait staff is all vamps. She's gotten very good at spotting them over the years. She watches as Josef's family dominates Logan and Veronica's time. She's sure the kids are probably wishing they could at least be holding hands under the table. Unfortunately, they are sitting across from each other. Beth wonders how that happened. She suspects Josef wanted to make sure that Veronica went undetected as Logan's girlfriend. She watches Logan and Veronica and sees that both look like they are actually having a wonderful time, despite the lack of contact. One thing about vamps, when they put their minds to it, all those years of living can add up to very entertaining company.

Beth gets up and moves to go to the ladies room. She really just wants to text Emily to ask her about Shannon. Beth whispers in Mick's ear that she's leaving the table to check on Shannon and slips away. She's sure no one will miss her besides Mick.

Beth sits down in the lounge of the ladies room and begins to text Emily when she senses someone watching her. She looks up to see Vanessa smiling at her. "Checking on the baby I see?"

Beth smiles wondering how she could have worried that these people would be a threat to Shannon. "Yes, it's not that I'm worried. I know that between Emily and Robert there isn't anything they can't handle. I just need to have someone tell me she's fine."

Vanessa sits down next to Beth as she waits for Emily to text her back. Vanessa pats Beth's arm. "You're such a good mother. I can tell just from being around that happy little girl. She hasn't a care in the world."

Beth nods. "That's the way it's supposed to be, don't you think?"

Vanessa nods. "I do."

Beth reads Emily's text and sighs. "Everything is fine. She's sleeping." Beth hears two women in the other part of the bathroom talking. She doesn't really pay any attention until she hears Josef's name mentioned. Beth looks at Vanessa smiling; neither of them makes a sound.

"Did you see him, Josef Kostan and that human? He looks so much like him. I bet that if you put them in matching suits, you could barely tell them apart if you didn't smell the human. It's amazing. The human has to be Mr. Kostan's son. He has to be."

The other woman laughs. "Well he's certainly as handsome as Mr. Kostan. I just can't believe it. I've never heard of such a thing. Everyone knows that Mr. Kostan is over four hundred years old so he couldn't have fathered the boy back when he was human. It's just amazing, a vampire with a child."

The first woman continues. "I wonder if there are any more vamps out there with children. It could be that Mr. Kostan is the only one with the power to let the community know about it."

"I don't know but I heard that the beautiful woman with the red hair with them is Mr. Kostan's sire and she is on the council. If that's true, he must have their blessing as well. If there are more children out there maybe …" The two woman come around the corner and see Beth and Vanessa. They stop dead in their tracks.

Beth smiles at the woman and waves at them. Vanessa smiles up at them as they stand in front of her practically struck dumb. "Ma'am, we didn't mean…we're sorry…we.."

Beth sees a twinkle in Vanessa's eye. Beth watches Vanessa closely and later Beth will swear to Mick that she was suddenly in the presence of royalty as Vanessa's whole demeanor changes. Beth knows if she senses it then the vamps in front of her are getting a double dose, not to mention they probably have figured out that Vanessa is very old and very powerful.

Vanessa smiles kindly at them. "Don't worry. It's perfectly fine. I must say, you have very good taste. You're right. My grandson is very good looking as is his father."

The two woman's mouths drop open and for an instant, Beth thinks they are going to drop to the floor.

Vanessa continues. "Please go back to your family and friends and enjoy your night."

Beth watches as the two women back out of the bathroom in awe. Beth looks at Vanessa and she suddenly seems no different than she did a minute earlier. Beth shakes her head. "Wow Talk about spreading the word. That will do it."

Beth and Vanessa return to the table. Beth smiles at Mick as she sits down. He knows that all is well with their baby but he senses that something else happened when Beth was away from the table. He can sees she's a little dazed. He looks across the table at Vanessa who just smiles back at him.

Josef started the night out, watching Logan and Veronica closely. He worried that they would feel uncomfortable in the room practically being the only humans. Josef has decided Beth doesn't really count as a human anymore. She's on her way to being part of the tribe and living with Mick has made her so comfortable with vampires that there is never a worry that she will feel out of place. Even at the parties at his house, she more than holds her own. It turns out spending last night with the family has helped Logan. He seems to be doing just fine. Veronica is a bit nervous to start out with but Ashley is sitting on one side of her and Amber on the other and the girls have distracted Veronica so completely telling her stories of their lives that Josef is sure she doesn't even remember they are vampires.

Josef spots Mick glancing at his watch for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. Josef knows that Mick is looking forward to the best part of the evening after this dinner is over. He smiles. He can hardly blame him for wanting to spend time with Beth while Josie is with Emily. He sees Veronica stifle a yawn and realizes that it is time to bring the evening to a close. Everyone has had a very nice time. There was a full house out front, as they walked through to the private room they had selected for the night's dinner. They could have used a side entrance for more privacy but that would have defeated the purpose. Josef was happy to see that one of the vamps in the dining room was Rupert. He works for Josef but the vampire is a terrible gossip. Josef only tolerates him because he is so good at his job in the P.R. department. He has done some very good damage control over the years and saved Josef a lot of money with his control of bad publicity. He is sure that Rupert will tell everyone he knows about Logan.

Josef stands up and proposes a toast to a very nice evening. Everyone joins in as the evening ends. They all start to stand up and get themselves and their belongings in order. One of the waitresses comes back with a small package with a ribbon wrapped around it, the top decorated with a small bow. She hands it to Beth and smiles. Beth thanks her and takes the package. Beth is amazed but they always remember that she likes an extra desert to take home for later.

Mick watches as the waitress hands Beth her desert. He smiles to himself as he thinks about how the chocolate and spices will flavor her blood.

Logan looks across the table at Veronica and makes a move around Josef who eyes his son and shakes his head. Logan pleads with his eyes to let him go to Veronica. Josef holds up a finger. "Let's go down to the cars. I have a surprise for you."

The large party moves through the restaurant once again and they make their way to the garage. Josef's security has made sure no one else is on this level of the garage so the family has privacy away from the restaurant. Mick and Josef smile at each other and Logan watches them wondering what they are up to. A driver gets out of one of the limos. He stands next to the door and opens it. Josef turns to Logan. "Mick and I sort of thought that maybe you and Veronica would like to ride around town for a while." Logan begins to thank him and Josef holds up his hand. "Listen first. You can't stop anywhere, and I mean anywhere. I would like it if you were back at the house by dawn. Harry, this is Harry." Josef notions to the man holding the door "Harry is one of my best men and he will protect you but for everyone's safety you must not leave the car. Does that work for you two?"

Veronica smiles at Josef and gives him a quick hug. "Thank you." she gets in the limo. Logan smiles from ear to ear. "Yes, thank you very much. I'll drop Veronica at her place and be back before dawn." Logan follows Veronica into the car. Harry closes the door behind them. He turns to Josef. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they're alright."

Josef nods. "I know you will but I'm still sending a second car behind you with Dave and Ben in it. If for no other reason than I'll feel better."

Harry smiles and nods "Whatever you want Mr. Kostan." He moves around the car and gets in. He notices that the privacy window between him and the young humans is already closed. He smiles as he pulls out of the garage, the second car right behind him. Josef turns to Mick. "Dave and Ben will make sure that V gets inside safely so you don't have to worry about listening for her."

Beth smiles at Josef. "You are such a terrible romantic. Who would have ever thought?"

Josef smirks at her. "Every woman I've ever dated." Josef turns to Mick. "Keep your eyes and ears open and I'll do the same. I expect a lot of talk out there about this but let's hope it's positive."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more down….**


	14. Chapter 14

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Grant gets in the elevator, he sees Rupert. Grant glances at Rupert and smiles. He can tell by the look on Rupert's face that he thinks he has the juiciest gossip imaginable. Grant doesn't really want to hear it but he knows how much enjoyment Rupert gets from passing on tales and after all that is why Grant cultivated the friendship in the first place. The woman in front of them gets off the elevator and they are alone. Rupert turns to Grant. "You are never going to believe what I saw last night. It's amazing. No one would believe it but I have firsthand knowledge. I saw them with my own eyes. I was in the restaurant when they came in. It's so exciting."

Grant shrugs and resists the urge to roll his eyes. "So? Come on Rupert, who did you see with your own eyes?" Rupert stands very close to Grant and whispers to him. "Mr. Kostan has a son. I saw him, he's Human!"

Grant stands there dumbstruck not knowing what to say. He recovers quickly. Rupert is so caught up in his own juicy tale of what he was doing and who was there; he doesn't notice how Grant is affected. Grant decides skepticism is the best course. "Come on Rupert, you know vamps can't have children."

"I told you. I saw him with my own eyes. He looks so much like Mr. Kostan he can't be anything else. I've discreetly asked around and there is a big party on Saturday night. Word is that the son will be there. I wish I'd gotten an invitation. Can you imagine, a vamp having a child? I'm telling you I saw him."

Grant just nods. He's still not sure what to say. "That would be something." Grant decides against telling Rupert that he's going to be attending the party.

Thankfully, the elevator doors slide open to Grant's floor. "I'll talk to you later Rupert." Grant manages to say and he leaves the elevator.

Grant goes to his office trying to figure out what to do. If Rupert is right, and there is no reason to think that he isn't, then the vials of blood that he tested belonged to Josef and his son. Grant starts to get excited. He can finally tell Josef everything he knows about Sydney's blood from the time before she was turned. Grant picks up the phone and calls up to Josef's office. Rose, Josef's private secretary answers the phone.

"Rose its Grant. Can I please speak to Josef, is he available?"

"I'm sorry Grant he's not. He said unless the building burns to the ground, not to bother him until Monday. Even then, he said unless it takes out the block to call the fire dept. He seems like he has a lot on his plate right now. He has guests in from out of town and a party on Saturday to arrange for. He isn't taking any calls from anyone. In fact unless I miss my guess you received the same request for your presence at the party that I did."

Grant sighs. "I did. I was just hoping to talk to him before that. If you get a chance, could you mention that I would like to talk to him? It's not an emergency but it is very important."

"Of course but believe me I have no expectations that he will call."

"Thanks Rose." Grant hangs up. He wishes he could talk to Josef ahead of time and let him know some very important things he found out about the anomalies in his son's blood but it's just going to have to wait until the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef needn't have worried about Logan spending too much time alone while he got used to living in his new home, at least for the next couple days. Between Vanessa, Ashley, Sylvia and Amber he barley has a spare moment. Logan and Josef both understand quickly what the ladies are up to and neither minds a bit. Both are more than a little relieved to have something to do to keep them occupied. Even with the time Logan spent with Veronica the night before he still misses having her next to him. He is happy for anything to keep his mind off of missing her.

Vanessa realizes that Logan needs a new tux for the party and insists that Josef get his tailor over to the house immediately to put a rush on one. Josef had already come to the same conclusion and made the call. Much to Logan's chagrin, he has to spend quite a bit of time with Vanessa and Josef looking at material and color swatches to decide on the type and cut of the tux he would like. Several hours later the man returns and they are back at it while the tailor makes alterations. Logan has to admit he looks good. Josef walks around Logan looking him over. He puts on his suit jacket and moves Logan to the full-length mirror. They stand side by side. Josef smiles at the image. He hears a small laugh from Vanessa. "Josef, except for the difference in haircuts you can barely tell the two of you apart."

Logan smiles, "I can tell us apart."

Josef nods. "So can I, but I have a hunch anyone who doesn't know us very well is going to have trouble telling one from the other from a distance. Once a vamp gets close they'll hear your heartbeat and smell you're not dead and know the difference but any humans at the party are going to have trouble."

Ashley and Sylvia decide Logan doesn't have enough clothes. The cleaners have delivered his from the house in Neptune but they still think he needs more. They try to get Josef to let them take Logan shopping. They even suggest they go in the middle of the day and take a couple of Josef's security people but Josef nixes the idea. Sylvia pouts until Josef suggests they go online and buy whatever they think Logan needs. Ashley smiles and grabs Logan telling him how much fun it will be.

At one point Amber comes to get Logan so he can look over the menu and tell the caterer if he would like anything added. They go over the menu and Robert watches as they talk of changing the entire menu. Robert waits patiently to see what they are going to come up with anything different. He laughs when all Logan requests is some small h'orderves made with crab and a specialty cheese that is made locally. The caterer knows better than to say no and is off in a dash to make it happen. The only reason Logan even thinks of the treats is because they had been one of his mother's favorites and she had always had them at the family parties when he was growing up.

Finally, there is Frank who watches and waits and when things have finally settled down to a dull roar and no one is looking he grabs Logan.

"Come on Logan. Let's get away from this zoo for a while."

Logan wonders what Frank has in mind but just shrugs and follows. Logan follows Frank as he opens a set of double doors and enters a dark room. Frank flips on the lights and Logan sees the state of the art movie theater that Emily told him about. He watches Frank who motions to him to look in bookcases that line the wall. DVDs line the walls.

"Pick something." Frank tells him.

Logan starts looking through the movies and listens to Frank. "While those women were dragging you around to look at clothes and party prep I came in here and looked over all this equipment so we could sneak in here and get away. Did you find something?"

Frank looks at the three movies in Logan's hand and the grin on his face. "Perfect. I might as well teach you how to run this thing while we're at it."

Once that is done Logan goes into the small kitchenette off the theater and makes himself some popcorn and pours Frank and himself drinks of their choosing and they sit down to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

Somewhere in the middle of the first movie, Logan feels the seat next to him move. He looks over and finds Josef kicking his feet back and watching with them. Different members of the family drift in and out during the next several hours.

At one point Josef turns and scowls at Vanessa who's sitting on the other side of him. "sssssssshhhhhhhh" He tells her.

Vanessa looks at him pointedly. "Josef, I've told you a hundred times Hobbits didn't look like that."

Josef shushes her again and she scowls back at him. Things go smoothly for a while until Gandolf does something that has Vanessa scowling again. "That is nothing more than a parlor trick. I've seen real wizards do it much better." Josef shushes her again and she leaves with a hrrumph.

Josef turns to Logan. "Tolkien is really a vamp, a really old vamp like Vanessa. Apparently, there is some truth to his stories but he took a great deal of liberties with the facts. Vanessa likes to nitpick because she says Hollywood did such a crappy job with the tale. Obviously she's in the minority, but then she says she has firsthand knowledge so she's decided she's an authority."

Logan just shakes his head and laughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday finally rolls around and Logan thinks he might throw up. At first, he thinks it is nerves and then he realizes it is the feeling of impending doom he associates with big family parties. He reminds himself that this is not the same family by any stretch of the imagination and these people want what's best for him. He tries to think of a way to relax but nothing seems to help. He hears a knock at his door and yells, "come in." Logan looks up as Josef enters the room. "How are you doing?"

Logan scowls at Josef and pulls back the nasty comment on the tip of his tongue. He reminds himself again that this isn't Aaron. He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself.

Josef watches him try and take control, fully aware of how upset Logan is but not knowing what to do for him. "Would you like a beer or a drink?"

Logan shakes his head. "Bad idea. When I'm like this it's a cascade effect, which usually means I wake up in a corner hoping like hell I haven't done something incredibly stupid that I don't remember. I have to admit I haven't been this freaked out since Aaron was alive. It's been nice to not feel the impending doom that surrounded so much of my life with my parents."

Josef sits down and motions for Logan to sit across from him. "Maybe if you told me about what went on it would help."

Logan shrugs but feels dizzy from the nerves and thinks he better do something or he will have a crazy. "It's just that you never knew what was coming. One year, at Christmas, one of the women at the party shot Aaron because he'd slept with her at a previous party and then got her fired from her job with the caterer. She was a bit pissed off at him. Oh, and usually my mom was in a stupor by eleven o'clock because she knew Aaron was somewhere on the premises doing either one of her friends or the help. I usually tried to take off once it was clear no one would notice, except Aaron expected me to stick around and be the host when he was busy. If he found out I left or did something to embarrass him then he would smack me around, especially if he was drunk and feeling guilty." Logan looks off into the distance. His voice is flat, void of all emotion.

Josef stays very still trying not to distract Logan from the flow of his memories. He is trying very hard to let Logan purge the pain. When it's clear Logan can't or won't go on, Josef speaks. "Look at me. Look right at me. Listen to what I'm telling you right this minute. You need to let it go. Find a way to walk away from all those ghosts. I know it's not easy but you need to make new memories. I won't lie to you, it could very well get crazy around here tonight, but no one is going to hurt you. There are a whole lot of people who will be at this party who will kill anyone who even looks like they want to hurt you. We don't hurt our own. We protect them at all costs and no one screws with family. "

Logan hears the ferocity in Josef's voice and doesn't doubt him for a minute. "Thanks for that. It helps. There's more. I don't want to embarrass you or do something that disappoints you or is just plain stupid. I know how important this party is."

Josef shakes his head. "Logan it will be fine. Believe me, I've lived four hundred years and made more mistakes than you can even begin to comprehend. Just learn from your mistakes. That's all I ask. Otherwise screwing up doesn't accomplish anything. Now come on, get out of that funk and stop worrying. It will be fine. I'm going have to do a lot of glad-handing at the party, but I will talk to Ashley and make sure either she or Amber or Sylvia is with you or very close to you all night if that will help. I know it's tough without Veronica to back you up."

Logan nods. "That would be helpful. Josef I really do know there is more on the line at this party than just my safety. I know there are people who would like to use me to get to you."

Josef smiles and Logan can see the tips of his fangs. "You don't have to worry one bit about me or my standing in the community. No one gets the better of me, and lives to tell about it. There is one other thing you should know; Vanessa is on the high council. She's very powerful and it's going to take a lot for me to have any problems over anything you do or don't do. Believe me there have been times in the past where she has saved my hide from some of the things I've done. Compared to my transgressions you're not even in the top one hundred."

Logan laughs and Josef smiles back at him. "I had no idea. I do feel better. Thanks."

Logan watches as Josef cocks his head and listens intently for a moment. He turns to Logan. "Now if it's better I have a surprise for you."

Logan looks at him curiously. "Really? What?"

"I'll be right back. I just heard it come through the front door."

A couple minutes later Logan looks up as Veronica enters the room. Josef peaks in behind her. "Surprise. Now remember the party starts at ten and I need you to be ready by nine. It's still early so I'm going to get some freezer time. If you need anything, call Robert. V, don't leave this wing. The whole point of sneaking you in with the freshies was so that no one would think anything of one more good looking blond human."

Logan nods as he stares at Veronica.

Veronica smiles and turns back to Josef. "I'll have him ready. Don't worry."

Josef smiles and closes the door. He descends the stairs and finds Jenny at the bottom waiting for him. He smiles at her. "Thanks. It means a lot for her to be here. He really needs her presence. I wasn't sure how we were going to get her in here and still keep her a secret."

Jenny smiles, "Josef, I'm always happy to help true love along, especially when you pay extra for it."

They both laugh and Jenny goes out to the pool to spend the day resting with the girls and watching over them until the party starts. Josef is always so good about letting them hang out and get comfortable hours before a party starts. He even opens up several rooms for them to dress and get ready for the nights festivities.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan crosses the room in record time and takes Veronica in his arms. He holds her tight and buries his face in her hair. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I was hoping Josef would find a way to get me in here early. I was afraid you'd already be downstairs and I wouldn't get to see you before the start of the party."

Logan looks at her questioningly. "Josef said he snuck you in here with the freshies?"

Veronica laughs. "Yea, does freshie mean what I think it means?"

Logan nods thinking this is as good a time as any to tell Veronica about the east wing. "Uh yea it does. Josef has a dozen living in the east wing for his own nutritional needs."

"Really? A dozen women living here who look like the bunch I came with? I don't know how I didn't stick out like a sore thumb with those women. My god Logan, they are beautiful."

"I've met a couple and take my word for it you are just as beautiful as any of them. " He tells her.

Veronica snorts but doesn't argue the point.

Logan starts to worry a little thinking about his past transgressions with other woman. "Veronica, you don't have to worry or anything. My stupid days are over where other women are concerned."

She smiles at him softly. "I know they are. I know you love me and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." She smiles at him brightly. "Besides, if you do, Josef will have to turn you because I'll kill you." Veronica decides to switch gears and keep things light. Logan has a long night ahead of him. "Hey, show me around. You said I wouldn't believe it, so show me."

Logan nods and takes her hand. He gives her a tour of his new home. He leaves the bathroom and the bedroom for last. He gets to the bathroom and Veronica smiles at the large tub. "I know what I'm going to be doing while you're downstairs."

Logan groans. "You could at least wait till I can be here to scrub your back."

Veronica grabs his shirtfront and pulls him into a kiss. "How about if you start to get ready a little early and we try out that huge shower? Don't think I didn't notice how much emphasis you put on the fact that it has two sets of controls."

Logan laughs and scoops her up off the floor. She wraps her legs around his waist. He opens the bedroom door and deposits her in the middle of the large bed. "I feel so much better knowing that you're close. Even if you won't be downstairs with me, just knowing you'll be here for me when it's over will make the night so much better."

Veronica watches as he crosses the room and pushes a button on a control panel on the wall and music softly starts to play. He programmed this play list just for this moment. '

She smiles at him and kicks off her shoes. She kneels in the middle of the bed and smiles at him. Logan moves to her side and kisses her softly. She moans and pulls him in close intending to show him just how much she's been looking forward to being here with him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica glances at the clock beside the bed as Logan finishes dressing. She's glad to see they are ahead of schedule. Her hair is still a bit damp and she's laying on the bed wrapped in a towel. Once he's done, he turns to her. Veronica jumps off the bed and walks around him holding the towel around her. She looks up at him and smiles. "You look so good that if this party wasn't so important I'd strip you right back out of that tux."

Logan tries to take her in his arms and she backs up. "No way. This towel is wet. You'll get wet. You don't want to mess up your tux."

Logan gives her a wolfish smile. "Then drop the towel. I've always wanted to have you naked in my arms while I'm dressed like this. It's very hot."

Veronica smiles seductively at him and drops the towel. "Ok. But you have to leave. You can't be late."

Logan watches her drop the towel and she moves to his arms. "Just tell me you'll be here when I get done, that's all I ask."

Veronica kisses him hungrily. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Another one down**


	15. Chapter 15

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick watches the crowd closely. Everyone seems to be having a nice time. He unconsciously pulls at his collar. He turns to Beth. "How did Josef talk me into wearing a tux?"

Beth smiles, "I think he said 'Mick, this is a really important night, please wear a tux.' Then as I recall you scowled at him and he scowled at you until Vanessa crossed the room and put her arm around your shoulder and walked you away. When you came back, you looked like a scolded ten-year-old kid. If it's any consolation you look pretty amazing."

Mick leans over and kisses her softly. "So do you my love." Mick sighs. "She pretty much made me feel like a ten-year-old kid. I swear she's worse than my mom was."

Mick continues to keep an eye on Logan. He's glad to see that Logan is dealing with the circus in stride. The women are particularly interesting to watch. Mick can't believe all the touching they are doing when they are close to Logan. It's as if they can't believe he's human and that he's not Josef. The female vamps are worse than the human women, they're much more aggressive. Logan has smiled more than once tonight and gently removed a hand that was snaking around his body somewhere. Mick has also noticed Ashley and the girls warning off some of the worst offenders. Mick has to hand it to Logan; he's taking all the attention pretty well.

Ashley approaches Mick and Beth. Mick looks at her curiously. "I thought you or one of the others was going to stay with him all night?"

Ashley shrugs. "We are. Once we felt him settle in and his nerves climb down, we started leaving him on his own for longer and longer periods. We only intercede when one of these crazy women gets too friendly. Apparently, the idea of tasting Josef's son is right at the top of the list for some of these vamps, especially since he and Josef look so much alike. If he starts to get a little antsy, one of us will be at his slide quickly. He does need to be alone some of the time so he can show he can hold his own with this bunch. He's Josef's son and he has to be able to deal with this or they will eat him alive, you know that. The more he seems like he can stand on his own the less danger he is in. Also, Arthur is here. He's on the council with Vanessa and he needs to see that Logan isn't a liability for Josef."

Mick sighs. "I suppose you're right."

Beth looks at Ashley. "You know if the women in this room treated Mick like they are Logan, there would be bloodshed, vamps or not."

Ashley laughs. "And don't you think every one of them doesn't knows it. They're lucky there isn't a certain small blond down here to see this. I happen to know from experience she's good with a stake." Ashley glances at Mick. "If I were Mick though, I would more concerned about the vamps that are watching you not him."

Mick raises an eyebrow at her. "I am, but she's mine and they know it."

Beth smiles at him. "I can't wait to be turned."

Ashley laughs. "My friend you are going to have your hands full. I see Arthur headed towards Logan. Maybe I should….Oh, too late Vanessa will take care of this. It should be fun to watch. Mother doesn't take any crap from anyone, not even the other council members."

Vanessa moves silently up to Logan who is talking to a vampire named Eddie who is apparently a movie buff. They are talking about Aaron's movies.

Arthur and Vanessa each reach Logan's side at the same time. Eddie glances from one to the other and silently slips away. Arthur scowls a bit at Vanessa who smiles sweetly at him. "Hello Arthur." Vanessa turns to Logan and makes the introductions. "Arthur is on the council with me." She tells him.

Logan nods his head and moves to shake Arthur's hand. The gesture takes the vampire by surprise but he recovers quickly and shakes Logan's hand He didn't expect the human to be so at ease with their kind, even with Josef as his father. Logan smiles at Arthur "It's nice to meet you. I hope you're having a nice time."

Arthur smiles at Logan and flashes his fangs at him. Logan smiles in return. Arthur senses no fear or trepidation from Logan. He wonders what it would take to frighten the human. "You don't seem very fazed by this." Arthur waves his hand airily indicating a party full of vampires.

Logan shrugs. "I'm use to some notoriety from my stepfather's job. Truthfully it's a pain, but if it comes with Josef as my father, I'll deal with it."

Arthur cocks his head and watches Logan closely. "Josef means a lot to you?"

"Very much, his finding out about me has been one of the best thing to ever happen to me."

"No matter that he's a vampire, that we are all vampires? That doesn't matter to you?" Arthur says with some disbelief.

Logan laughs softly and shakes his head. "Why would it? He's my father."

Vanessa listens to the exchange and decides it's gone on long enough. "Arthur you've asked your questions, are you satisfied? Logan is family. Just because he's human doesn't mean he's any different from any of my children. As far as I'm concerned he's my grandson."

Logan smiles at her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"You're welcome dear. It's the truth."

Arthur gulps and realizes that no matter what his findings are in this matter, Vanessa has just made it plain that she considers the human family and they all know how she feels about family.

Vanessa looks pointedly at Arthur. "Arthur it doesn't make Josef any more vulnerable than if he had turned Logan."

"I suppose not, but he's still human." Arthur grumbles at her.

Vanessa laughs. "Look around you. A third of the people at this party are human and not all of them freshies. There are a lot of human /vampire relationships in this world and truth be told probably more children than either of us know about."

Arthur looks startled. "You think there are more like him out there?" He motions to Logan as he says it.

Vanessa laughs. "Of course. Why on earth would you think Josef is the only one capable of fathering a child?"

Vanessa can see he's at a loss for words.

Arthur looks hard at Vanessa. "Do you personally know of any other children who have a vampire for a parent?"

Vanessa laughs softly. "Arthur I wouldn't tell you if I did. It's none of your business. The only reason Josef is accommodating any of the community is because of his high profile standing. If he were a lowly CPA, you would never be the wiser. Think about that for a while."

At the mention of his name, Josef slides in and stands on the other side of Logan. The movement startles Arthur when he sees that he's not only facing Vanessa but Josef as well. Josef lets Vanessa take care of Arthur. The council is her problem to deal with and she knows the people involved much better than he does. Just as silently Frank moves in and puts a protective arm around Vanessa. Arthur almost takes a step back when he feels the combined power emanating from these three.

Mick and Ashley watch Josef as Frank moves in and decide to join the group. The two remaining sister join suit. They surround Arthur and he doesn't care for it one bit.

"But…but….Vanessa if it's wide spread…..it could be a threat." Arthur stammers at her.

"Arthur I think this has been happening for a very long time and nothing bad has come of it so why ask for trouble? I'm telling you, if the council goes on a witch-hunt for these children they will regret it." Vanessa's eyes flash at Arthur for emphasis. "If there are more children out there than just Logan and there has been no problem just imagine how the parents and grandparents will react to having these children persecuted. I promise you, that the council does not want to go to war over this, not with anyone or there will be hell to pay. It will cost them dearly in more than just their financial resources." Vanessa smiles coldly and let's just the tips of her fangs show.

Arthur balks and Vanessa smiles as her message gets through to him. She continues. "You could split the community and make things far worse. In addition, how many of them have already been turned or don't even know of their parentage? No, I think the best thing the council can do is just leave well enough alone. Of course that's just my opinion." Arthur glances at Josef and sees his eyes flash, not enough to be a threat, but enough to reinforce Vanessa's message.

Arthur gulps as he realizes he's on notice, if the council makes any moves on any of the children that might be out there, Vanessa will start kicking ass, and taking names and Josef will bankrupt every one of them. Arthur knows Vanessa well enough to know she doesn't make idle threats, and Josef's reputation says much the same thing. Arthur looks around him and sees Mick and the rest of the group surrounding him. The message is clear. The children are off limits and any other option will be met with force.

Vanessa smiles sweetly at Arthur. "Now go find that delectable little red headed human you came in here with and wonder if she will ever present you with a child."

Vanessa laughs silently as Arthur's mouth drops open. He turns on his heel and comes face to face with Mick who smiles with a bit of fang showing and politely moves out of his way.

Vanessa turns to Josef and the rest of the family. "Well, that wasn't so bad. Logan did very well. He didn't let that idiot intimidate him one bit."

Logan smiles at her. "It would be pretty hard to let anyone intimidate me with you and Josef standing next to me, threatening to take the man's head."

Vanessa looks at him indignantly. "I never said any such thing."

Josef smiles, "Pretty damn close. You were much more diplomatic than I would have been, but you made your point."

Josef smiles proudly at Logan and then turns to Vanessa, "You think it will be enough?"

Vanessa sighs. "Josef, the truth is once I made my intentions clear they won't dare cross me on this matter. I may not be head of the council anymore but I'm still the oldest of them and they know from experience how I deal with anyone who messes with my family. I can still take out anyone of them without breaking a nail, no matter how well protected they are. They also know what you are capable of doing to them financially, which probably frightens them more than I do. Being dead is one thing, but heaven forbid they end up poor. Logan is safe from the council. I do think that little display got the point across to anyone else who might think that he is a weak spot for you. This party was a very good idea. Word of what has gone on here will spread fast. I would give it some time but he should be very safe. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some air."

Vanessa walks slowly through the house trying to make sure no one is paying any attention to her. She walks out into the moonlit night until she comes to a clearing a few hundred feet from the house. She stops and stands, arms crossed very impatient for the visitors to show themselves. Finally, when she's had enough she growls, "Gabriel, get out here now. I know you're here. I can smell you a mile away. You think after all these years I don't know my own brother? You should have come in the house. I could have introduced you to your son and your grandson."

Gabriel slowly walks out into the moonlight. "Hello Vanessa. You look like as beautiful as the last time I saw you." He bows deeply to her as if they were in the king's court.

Vanessa snorts. "Where's Finn? I know he's here. You two were always thick as thieves. I can just imagine you two old rogues showing up here to see your children after all these years. "

Finn walks out into the circle of light to join the two of them.

Despite herself, Vanessa smiles. "There you are. I've missed you both so much. The least you could have done is contacted me. I didn't even know if the two of you were still alive. I can't believe neither of you has seen your children till now."

Finn holds up a finger. "Technically, Mick is my grandson and yours too my dear ex-wife. Jameson was my son."

"Don't give me technically and who the hell names a child after an Irish whiskey?"

This is an old argument and Finn laughs at the familiarity of it. "As you know, I did and I'll have you know Cathleen loved that name. By the way, how's Frank?"

"Frank is none of your damn business and Cathleen only loved that name because she loved you."

Finn scowls at her. "Vanessa I know we should have called you but come on, why are you so cross?"

"Because if you and I hadn't got stuck in Russia we wouldn't have lost track of Jameson when the boys foster parents took him out of Ireland. One of us would have known about Mick when he came along and could have prevented that bitch Coraline from getting her hooks into him."

Finn growls at her. "Getting stuck in Russia was not my idea either if you recall. I can't fault his foster parents for getting out of Ireland. Between the British inscriptions and the Troubles, they were bound to come to America. I tried to track them for years. You know that."

"I could kill Coraline." The frustration clearly resonating in Vanessa's voice "She turned Mick without his knowledge or consent. He's been miserable for years. Every time I think about it, I get so damn mad I wasn't there to protect him. I promised Cathleen that I would look after Jameson and any family he had." Vanessa shakes her head at the memories. "Cathleen may have been human but she was my friend. I just wish….she would have let one of us turn her."

Vanessa looks at Finn and sees the pain in his eyes. "It just wasn't her way. You know we both tried."

Vanessa nods. "I know, no use going over old ground again. I just wish I had known about Mick sooner. You can be damn sure the same won't happen to his daughter."

Finn smiles at Vanessa. "I didn't think any of us would ever find Jameson, never mind his son. I wish Jameson had still been alive." Finn sighs. "Maybe someday I'll get to meet his son."

Vanessa snorts at him. "I probably never would have found Mick if not for checking up on Josef over the years. You could have knocked me over with a feather when the report listed Josef's good friend as a vampire named Michael Jameson St. John. Even with all our power and longevity, we can't challenge the fates because that is all it could be for those two to end up as close as brothers. Finn, I could introduce you to Mick if you want."

Finn smiles at that. "Maybe someday Vanessa but not yet. It is nice that Mick and Josef are so close. It's too bad Josef didn't know enough to stop Coraline. That is one vamp who better not ever cross my path. She may think those brothers of her can protect her but Gabriel and I could mop the floor with that bunch without a backward glance."

Vanessa growls at him. "If you get your hands on Coraline I want in."

Finn nods his agreement.

Vanessa turns her ire to Gabriel. "And you, how is it you are showing up here now? I finally had to tell Josef about you so that Logan would be more receptive to being turned."

Gabriel peaks at her shyly. "Come on Vanessa. I left you to watch over him. You know it was better that way. Once his mother went back to that idiot human, there was no place for me. Tell me about him, you know you want to."

Vanessa looks at him exasperated. "Despite your best efforts by leaving, he's more like you than you can imagine. He's just a different kind of pirate in a different day and age. He's more single-minded than you are though. He's managed to make one hell of a lot of money. He's got a sizeable power base here in L.A. and if push came to shove, with a little help, he could probably take out the council. He's smart and tough and like you deep down, he has a good heart. He takes good care of those close to him. But unlike you, when he found out he had a son he made every effort to meet the boy. Same offer I made Finn applies to you. If you want, I could introduce you to Josef and Logan."

"No family, beyond his son? He's not married?"

Vanessa sighs sadly. "No the one time he was close…..she didn't make it through the turning."

Gabriel shakes his head sadly. "It goes that way some times."

Finn clears his throat. "Uh Nessa…."

"Don't you Nessa me. If you want to know about Mick, you just ask. Don't go trying to soften me up Finn."

"Tell me about Mick. Is he happy, even after what Coraline did to him? I hate to think he's going through his whole life miserable."

"He's very happy. As I said, he and Josef are like brothers. Kind of like you two hooligans. He has a wonderful family."

Finn watches as her eyes sparkle. "Oh, Finn, he, and Beth have a baby girl. Her name is Shannon Josephine St. John. I had some time to play with her the other day. She's a beautiful, happy little girl. Her mother, Beth is going to be a wonderful addition to the community. She's such a good mother and she loves Mick and Josie very much. Josie has her mother's blue eyes but she looks a great deal like Cathleen. Yes, Mick is very happy."

"It's good to hear he's happy. If the child looks anything like Cathleen she will be lovely."

Vanessa looks from one to the other. "So, how come you two are here now? What's brought you back out into the open?"

Gabriel shrugs. "Word gets around fast. We heard Josef was exposing his son to the community and the boy is human." Gabriel glances at Finn. "We sort of thought maybe it was time we checked in to see if you're going to need backup. Tell me about the boy, Logan?"

Vanessa sighs. "I took care of the council so that should be fine. They won't dare cross Josef and me. I don't know about Josef's enemies but I doubt any of them are, that stupid either. As for Logan, he's had it rough. Josef didn't know about him until he was almost twenty and by that time, his stepfather had been beating him since he was little. He's getting better but beyond his girlfriend and his family, the boy has no interests that I can see. Nothing lights a fire under him. It bothers me. He's got a good head on his shoulders He's got Josef's aptitude for business and he's made a good amount of money but…I don't know. I worry that if he's turned he will get bored easily and self-destruct."

Gabriel's face darkens as he hears about his grandson's life. "What happened to the step father?"

Vanessa laughs bitterly. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Josef took care of him in short order. He's been dead some time now."

Gabriel nods. "Good for Josef."

Gabriel glances at Finn who nods. Gabriel reaches across and kisses Vanessa on the cheek. "Thanks sis." Finn leans over to kiss her also and she moves back. "Don't you dare; I'm going to have enough trouble explaining the two of you to Frank without you kissing me. You know darn good and well he's going to know I saw you two."

Finn smiles at her. "Thanks. Nessa. We'll be off now."

Vanessa starts to cry "Oh damn it. Come here both of you." She grabs one then the other and hugs them tight. "I'm going to miss you but at least I know your both still alive. Please at least call me now and then. Please?"

Gabriel nods. "If you need help, if they need help, call Father Aden in Killarney. One of us usually checks in with him now and then."

They both smile and she watches as they disappear into the surrounding woods.

When they are out of ear shot Finn turns to Gabriel, "I thought you were going to tell her that we had been checking up on them for the last several years?"

Gabriel snorts. "You want to tell her we've been checking up on them over the years and didn't contact her? Granted we didn't know about Mick until Coraline had already gotten to him but do you really want to tell her we knew about Mick and where he was and didn't call her? Not me. Besides, this way I can continue to do business deals with Josef and not be discovered. I don't trust her not to tell him what I'm up to. There is no reason for him to know that Mr. Alder is anything but a vamp that he does business with now and then."

Finn stops. "Gabriel, why didn't you just tell Josef who you are yourself? Why the subterfuge?"

Gabriel shrugs. "Until Vanessa told him about me he didn't even know I existed. It started out as just a way to meet him and get to know him a little." Gabriel smiles, "I didn't really think I'd end up liking him. He's an interesting businessman. The problem is he gives little away of his personal life to the people he does business with."

Finn shakes his head. "Your right. You better hope she never finds out. She'll kill us both for keeping her out of the loop. That sister of yours has a temper."

Gabriel laughs. "I thought you'd have remembered that from when you were married to her."

Finn smiles, "You sort of forget in all the making up."

The two men laugh and continue on their way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more done…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick and Josef walk over to the bar with Logan. The three of them can barely keep the smiles from their faces. They are standing with their backs to the bar. The two vampires drinking blood and a human in between them with a beer in his hand all three are feeling good about the night. Suddenly Josef hears a low growl from Mick. Josef scans the room for trouble but doesn't see or feel any threat. He turns to Mick. "What is it?"

"Who is the dark haired woman across the room with the scientist, what's his name, Grant?"

Josef narrows his eyes and nods. "I believe he is her guardian, or he took her in when her sire was killed, something along those lines. I've only met her once. Why?"

"She was in the kid's house, she was the distraction, and she staked Weevil so the other two could search the house. She was part of it."

Mick senses that Josef's is about to vamp out and Mick reaches across Logan to put a restraining hand on Josef. "Josef, please for once let me take care of this. There is a reason you have me on retainer."

Josef remembers what happened when he let his temper get the better of him when this whole thing started. He nods curtly to Mick. Josef looks at his security man at the door and snaps his fingers. The man is next to him in the blink of an eye. "Logan, remember Ben? He's going to follow you to the entrance of your wing and wait for you. Go get Veronica. Ben will escort the two of you to my study through the back hallways. This concerns the both of you too much for you to not be there when we confront this woman." Josef glances at Ben. "Protect them." Ben nods. Logan heads to his room to get Veronica, Ben close at his heels.

Josef turns back to Mick. "I'll alert Vanessa and we will all meet in the study. You will bring our guests along?"

Mick nods but stops Josef. He scans the room for Beth and motions for her to come to him. She smiles ruefully as she was planning on following him in any event, having just witnessed the three of them and realized from their body language that something is wrong. Beth approaches them smiling. "Yes?"

Mick looks down at her and smiles knowing he was smart to call her into this ahead of time. "Go with Josef. He will explain on the way. The last person involved in the sacking of the kid's house just walked through the door."

Beth's mouth drops open. "You're kidding me. Talk about nerve."

Mick nods. "Please go with Josef. He's going to go get Vanessa."

Beth nods and falls in behind Josef.

Mick approaches Grant.

Grant takes one look at Mick's face and knows that he's discovered the truth. "Mr. St. John, have you seen Josef? We need to speak to him. It's very important."

Mick nods. "Follow me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa walks back into the house and takes a deep breath trying to steady her nerves. Nobody but those two could do this to her. She goes in search of Frank and finds him standing on one of the balconies. He looks at her and smiles softly. "How are Gabriel and Finn doing?"

Vanessa smiles warily at him. "They're fine. They heard about Logan and wanted to see if backup was needed." She looks at Frank curiously. "Frank how did you know so quickly that I had seen them?"

Frank snorts. "I know that look in your eyes and the only thing I can think of that would put it there is those two. I know how much you miss them." Frank looks at her sheepishly. "And I followed you but stayed way back."

Vanessa narrows her eyes at him "You followed me? What's that about?"

He shrugs. "I know you don't need it but it makes me feel better when I know that there could be danger. Vanessa there is a lot of vamps here and you've just pretty much told the high council to go screw itself so pardon me if I want to watch your back."

She laughs softly and moves into the circle of his arms. "Frank, I love you but I've missed those to trouble makers more than a little."

"I know. It's alright." They turn when they hear Josef and Beth behind them. "Hate to break up this moment but the woman who broke into the kid's home just showed up and Mick is escorting her and one of my employees to my study. I thought you might want to be present while we question her."

Vanessa narrows her eyes. "Oh yes, I would very much like to hear what this person has to say for herself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant and Sydney enter the room and the waves of anger radiate out at them. Sydney shrinks behind Grant, for the first time in her life, truly afraid her actions are going to get them both killed.

Grant stops in front of Josef. "Explain" is the only word Josef growls.

Grant begins to speak and Sydney realizes he intends to take the blame and she stops him. "Stop. I did this. I'm not going to have you blamed for it. I'll take whatever punishment I have coming to me." She tries to bolster whatever courage she has and turns to Josef. "I did a terrible thing and I'm sorry but please don't blame Grant. He had no idea what I was going to do. I was the one that hired the two men to ransack the house in Neptune."

Suddenly Veronica comes flying out of nowhere, hell bent to take Sydney by the throat, her fury palatable to every vampire in the room. Mick reacts first and grabs her around the waist just short of Sydney. Veronica realizes quickly she's not going anywhere and she starts a tirade, "You bitch. Do you know what you've done? Do you know what you cost us? Logan can never have his life back. Because of you he's been exposed to the entire vampire community. He's going to always have to be on guard. He's always going to have to worry that one of Josef's enemies might come for him. I had to leave my home and my father so I could be near him. No one had to know he even existed but you just had to break into our home. Do you know what those two thugs did to our home? Do you know they broke the only picture I have left of my mother before she went away?" and it continues until Veronica gets done spewing forth all her anger at what has happened. No one in the room stops her tirade. She's got more right than any of them, save Logan to expel her pain and anger at what was done to them.

Mick loosens his grip on her as he feels her wind down. Immediately he feels her lunge again and tightens his hold on her. Mick looks at Logan and notices Veronica is not the only one about to lose control of their anger. Mick understands the anger but doesn't think violence by these two is the answer at the moment. "Logan, come here. Veronica needs you."

Logan walks over and stops in front of Sydney. "You've done more damage to our lives than you can ever imagine. Things will never be the same and they can never be undone." He turns and stands in front of Veronica and opens his arms to her. Mick lets go of her. Logan takes her in his arms and she crumples against him. He walks her back to the couch and they sit down. Veronica curls up against him and he rubs her back trying to calm both of them.

Sydney stands hanging her head not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it's not much. I just thought you were the same person. I thought if the rumors about a cure were true and Grant could duplicate it, he could make enough money to quit his job and spend more time with me. I didn't know he likes his job so much."

Grant looks over her head at Josef. "Josef, please. She's my daughter."

Sydney and Josef both snap their eyes at him and say "What?" in unison.

Grant looks down at Sydney sadly. "I'm sorry I never told you. Maybe you wouldn't have felt so alone. I just didn't see any other way to protect you. I hid the truth from everyone. Your mother died in child birth and I cared for you until you started school and then sent you away to boarding school until you were old enough for me to tell you that I was going to take care of you for a friend that had died. I'm sorry Syd. You are my daughter and I love you with all my heart. I had no idea there were more children out there like you."

Josef paces back and forth. "Grant what I don't understand is why you didn't just come to me. You had to know Mick would figure it out."

Grant nods. "Yes, and that was what I was going to do. I wanted to give you a couple days to cool off and then we were going to come to you but then I got your email about the party and thought you might be in a more forgiving mood at the party so I decided to wait. "

Grant can see that Josef is furious and he can't blame him.

Josef shakes his head. "I only had this party, I only exposed Logan to the community, I only made him move away from his home because I didn't know who was trying to hurt him. If you had come to me, if I had known it was just Sydney, I could have kept Logan a secret and we could have continued on as before. Because I didn't know where the danger was coming from I took steps that have changed all our lives forever. Sydney do you see the damage you done to me and my family?"

Sydney nods. "I'm sorry. Just don't hurt Gr….my dad."

Josef takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself, all of this for nothing.

Grant looks from Josef to Mick and back again. If Grant had realized the full scope of the problem, he would have gone to Josef as soon as Sydney told him what she had done. He shakes his head in sadness. He can see the anger in both their eyes. They had both worried more than a little for Logan's safety. Grant knows that whatever happens it is not going to be fun for either he or Sydney. He still feels he has an obligation to Josef now that he knows the identity of the child whose blood Josef had given him to analyze.

"I know I can't fix any of this and Syd and I will abide by whatever you decide to do but I have an obligation to tell you a couple of things about Logan's blood sample. If he decides he wants to be turned, it can't be done in the usual way. Precautions have to be taken because of the anomalies in his blood."

"This better not be some pathetic ploy to save Sydney." Josef snarls

"Josef it's not. When I heard the other day about your son after you went to dinner I tried to contact you but Rose said you weren't taking any calls and didn't want to be disturbed, but Josef when I called to talk to you at the office it wasn't about what Sydney had done. I wanted her to tell you herself what she had done. It was about Logan. There are things you need to know. I would have told you when I analyzed his blood for you and did the DNA samples but you didn't tell me who the people involved where and I was afraid, because the only way I could tell you what I know was to expose Sydney."

Grant takes a deep breath. "Remember I said that he might turn automatically upon his death?"

This time when Josef hears a "What?" it's coming from where Logan is sitting. He turns to Logan. "One thing at a time. You and I will talk about this later."

Logan narrows his eyes at Josef. "Yes, we will."

Josef nods. He turns back to Grant. "Yes, I remember. You said it was a possibility."

"What I couldn't tell you I knew it to be a fact without telling you how I knew. When Sydney was twenty-five we were in a car accident. We hit a tree head on. If not for her parentage, she would have been human and not survived. To my surprise, she turned upon her death. I was not able to feed her my blood because I was hurt so badly. So in desperation I quickly found a donor. Her first taste of blood was from a cow in a farmer's field. I had no idea it would even work but there was no one around and I was desperate. I didn't know what else to do and it worked. She did fine until I could get her some human blood to feed on. This was twenty years ago so I was able to cover it up and spirit her away. I had taken many blood samples when she was still human. Over the years, I've studied her blood and run every test imaginable and I came to the conclusion, that because of those anomalies if I had tried to turn her in the normal way and fed her my blood she may not have survived. "

Grant sees he has everyone attention. "Logan's blood showed the same anomalies. Humans with this blood have a natural allergic reaction to vampire blood. Over time, they develop the antibodies to fight the allergy but when they are newly turned, they are at their weakest and most vulnerable. Sydney's blood doesn't show the anomalies at all now that she's been a vampire for twenty years. It probably varies as to how bad the reaction would be. Because they are the only two, I know of, it's hard to say. Some may not have any reaction at all but some would most possibly die." Josef glances at Vanessa, thinking of how lucky he and Mick must have gotten. He listens as Grant continues. "When they are newly turned they are so weak that if you were to feed them your blood it could send them into a kind of anaphylactic shock and they would lapse into a coma and then die. So you see when it's time to turn him you must have lots of human blood available for him. I have wanted to tell you that since you brought that blood to me to analyze."

Josef stands there trying to comprehend what Grant had just said. He turns to Mick and Beth; both have the same thoughtful looks on their faces. He can see they are thinking the same thing he is. _Sarah_

Mick smiles, "It's worth a shot. Maybe old man Whitley wasn't really her father."

Grant looks at Mick. "This condition is genetic. The first child born to a vampire, who lives, passes it down to all others in the bloodline. The severity of the allergy is the only exclusive factor to each individual. The person could have a vampire anywhere in the family lineage. It wouldn't have to be a parent at all."

Josef turns to Grant. "If the fledgling was kept in the coma and didn't die, could they be cured and brought out of the coma?"

Grant shrugs. "I have no idea. I think it probably could be done once the patient's system is purged of the toxins from the vampire blood but I would have to do tests. Do you actually know of such a person?"

"I believe I do. You may have just saved Sydney's life." Josef looks at Beth. "Mick is going with me. You'll explain?"

Beth is smiling from ear to ear at him. "Of course." She kisses him on the cheek. "Good Luck." She whispers.

Josef nods at Beth and turns to Sydney. "You stay here under house arrest." He glances at the security man at the door. "You watch her. Robert, find her a room." He nods and Josef turns back to Sydney. "Your father is going with Mick and me. Stay out of trouble.

She mutely nods.

Josef turns to Veronica and Logan. "I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you after all of this but I have to. If there is any chance…..Beth will explain. I'll call as soon as I can. Logan, please try and understand."

Logan can see the pain in his father's eyes. "Go. I'm sure it will be fine. You've given me plenty of family that will make sure everything is all right. Call me when you have news." Logan gives his father a smirk. "Whoever she is, she must be special."

Josef nods. "She is." He looks pointedly at Veronica. "Please don't stake Sydney while we're gone."

Veronica shrugs her shoulders and narrows her eyes at Sydney.

Josef continues around the room. "Vanessa, you and Frank keep everyone safe. Beth will explain if you need one. Mick, Grant, let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef walks through the house and out one of the back exits. Mick and Grant are both close on his heels. Josef directs them to the BMW. He looks at Mick. "The keys are in it. You drive."

Mick arches and eyebrow at his friend.

Josef smiles, "I need to think and talk to Grant."

Mick gets in, revs the engine, and speeds away from the house. Josef flips open his phone. "I want take off as soon as I get there and I'm on my way now. You'll have three passengers. File a flight plan for New York. Have Gretchen call ahead and have the Jag waiting at the hanger at LaGuardia."

Josef turns in the seat and looks back at Grant. "No matter how this turns out, you and Sydney are safe. I do understand why you kept quiet. I just need that girl to understand that the things she does have repercussions for all of us. I don't think I would have done any different had it been Logan and there was a time when he was just like her. Having someone who loves him unconditionally has changed him a lot. I suggest you spend more time with her it could make all the difference."

Mick smiles from his place in the driver's seat as he listens to Josef giving parenting advice.

Grant nods with relief. "I know. I had no idea she felt so alone. Josef, I need you to tell me everything about the patient that you can think of. I need to know everything you did to try and turn her and everything that has been done to keep her alive."

Josef begins to tell his story and Grant makes mental notes on what equipment he will need in New York. Mick pulls up to Josef's private hanger at LAX and they are in the air within the hour.

Once in the air Josef starts to think about what would have happened if he had tried to turn Logan without this information. He would have had two of them in a coma. He turns to Grant. "There are some things I don't understand about Sydney's turning."

Grant nods. "I'm sure. It's very confusing and very different than what we went through."

Mick listens carefully as he may have this same problem someday.

Josef glances at Mick and continues. "Let me get this straight. You never fed Sydney your blood to turn her?"

Grant shakes his head. "Thankfully I was so hurt I couldn't. When we crashed the car, it sent us both into a farmer's field. His cow was very close and I managed to get my hands on it and kill it. Both of us fed from the animal. All I knew was that I could sense that she had turned. I didn't ask any questions I just got her some blood so she could heal."

Josef thinks about this for a moment. "So there is no blood bond, no dependency like there is with a normal fledgling?"

Grant shrugs. "There is a bond because we love each other. Even if Sydney didn't know, she was my daughter she loves me like a parent. So there is that bond but no, not the usual desperate bond that fledglings have with their sires."

Mick thinks back through the years at all the rogues he's killed. "Do you think she would have gone feral if you weren't there when she turned? That seems to be the usual outcome when a fledgling doesn't have a sire."

Grant sighs. "I'm not sure. I would venture a guess and say yes. If she didn't have me with her, yes, she may have gone feral because there was no one to calm her from the sensory input or show her how to feed or any of the other things that need to be done when they are newly turned. I'm not so sure mad isn't a better word then feral. If Logan thinking of being turned, it might be wise to just do it and not have to worry about an accident."

"He's not quite there but I'm sure he's not far off. It's more a question of whether he will do it without his girlfriend if she decides she either wants to wait or not do it at all."

Mick looks at Grant questioningly. "What did you do about… well, the things fledglings like to do, and you know sex."

Grant looks at him unapologetic. "It wasn't hard to find male vampire volunteers for that particular need."

Josef nods. "That's the way Vanessa was with me. She always treated me as a parent and I had the same experience Sydney did."

Grant looks at Mick. "You must have been turned by a lover."

Mick snorts. "You could call it that. Not so sure I would at this point."

Josef shakes his head. "Mick did not have the best sire in the world."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth turns to Vanessa. "You know?"

Vanessa nods. "Yes, did Josef and Mick tell you about my people checking up on Josef over the years?"

Beth laughs. "Yes, and as I recall he was not happy about it. So, you're up to speed about Sarah."

"Well, I'm not." Ashley gives Vanessa and Beth an annoyed look.

Beth turns to look and see that it's just family in the room. She moves to the door, shuts it, and then turns to Ashley. "All of you sit down and I'll tell you about Sarah."

Beth turns to Logan and Veronica. "I need to tell you a story." Beth tells them about Mick and Beth's pursuit of Josef to New York and finding Josef at Sarah's bedside and how much his father loves the sleeping woman. "So you see, what Grant described was exactly what happened with Sarah. I know they are hoping that for some reason what happened to Sarah is the allergic reaction that Grant described and it can be reversed."

No one says a word for several minutes. Beth sees the worry on Vanessa's face. "Vanessa, he has Mick with him. If it doesn't work, if that's not what's wrong, he will be ok. Mick will make sure he's alright."

Vanessa nods. "I hope your right."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more down…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At first when she wakes in the darkness she thinks she's gone to hell. She's never been a particularly religious person but hell is the only answer she can find for the inky blackness, the total absence of anything but self. Maybe she's gone to hell for wanting to be a vampire. This can't be normal. Charles would have warned her. Time stretches out for what seems like forever. She's sure madness is just around the corner. Out of desperation she tries to poke and prod at the darkness, reaching out beyond the void. At first all she hears is a steady beat. In the beginning it scares her more than the silence. Often times she senses more than one beat. Later she realizes it's the heartbeats of the humans around her. She learns to ignore it or go crazy. She continues to reach out and one day she is rewarded; she hears a voice.

She latches on to the voice. At first she doesn't know if it is real or imaginary but for the sake of sanity she decides it is real, it's that or go mad. Slowly, over time she hears more than one voice and she can distinguish one from another. She comes to realize that there are people around her and she really is stuck between heaven and hell. Once she understands she's not alone, a calm settles in her soul. She may not be able to speak to them but they speak to her and she listens to every single word.

Then one day there is a voice she recognizes. It's Charles, her Charles. At first she's sure he's come to rescue her. She listens to him.

"Hello kitten. How are you today?"

 _Please come get me Charles. Please._

She senses him in a way that she never did before. She wonders if this is the vampire in her trying to get out.

"Let's see, I wonder what I should read to you today."

 _Anything, just don't stop talking to me. I've missed you so much._

"I picked up a couple books at the book store over on fifty second. I don't read much fiction. You know, just the financial papers for me. So we'll just wing it. I let the sales girl pick them out. She told me they can't keep this first one on the shelves. It's by a new author her name is Jacqueline Susan. The book is called Valley of the Dolls."

Josef wonders what it's about but decides it's more about stimulus than it is the words. He's read everything he can about coma patients even if they are usually human and they say that on some level there is some evidence that talking stimulates the brain and keep the patient engaged in trying to break through the coma. With the healing of a vampire he's hoping that it's more true than ever. Since the day she's been stuck in this bed, Josef has instructed the staff to read or talk to Sarah for at least two hours every day. When he can come to New York he does the same. If he has no interesting news of his life, he reads to her.

Every time she hears the voices they tell her of new and different things. Over the years they tell her everything from wild tales of men on the moon to mundane things about marriages and births. On some days her prayers are answered and Charles comes to visit. She lives for to hear his voice. It's the only reason she doesn't give up.

One thing about the blackness, she has plenty of time to ponder her condition. She comes to the conclusion that the people around her have no idea what state she is really in, the state of her being. She guesses it is because she has no heartbeat and doesn't breathe. There is no way for them to gauge her condition but true to his love Josef has done everything he can to keep her body preserved, to keep her from slipping away to a final death.

Sometimes when Josef comes to see her she can hear the depression and pain in his voice. He holds her hand.

"Kitten, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I would give anything to have never to have met you if it would keep you out of that bed."

 _No, my love. I'd still take the chance in a heartbeat to be with you. Don't ever be sorry you loved me._

"I'm very rich now and I have people, smart people, who work on curing you but so far they haven't found anything but their working on it. I know some day the technology will catch up and someone will find a way. Please stay with me."

 _Always my love_

Other times he comes to tell her about his life in Los Angeles and his business. He tells her of his new friend Mick who saved a little girl. He tells her how he changed his name to Josef when he went to Los Angeles and about the house he bought.

One day he comes and she can hear sorrow and pain in his voice as he tells her of the death of her mother.

"Kitten I'm so sorry." He lays on the bed next to her. Careful to not disturb all the equipment around her, he gently holds her in his arms.

Over the years she supposed it must be years he has spoken of many things and she has listened and held onto the memories of everything he ever told her. One day he came and she could tell from his voice he was very happy and very excited. He tells her he has found out he had a son. He tells her of finding his son and every little thing he can think of about Logan.

More than anything she wishes she could tell him how happy she is for him. She loves him still and she realizes one day, no matter what, no matter how long she stays in the darkness, she will always love him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they touch down at LaGuardia the three men finish their meal and set their glasses down on the table. Mick sees the grim look in Josef's eye and knows his friend is bracing himself for the worst. It's Josef's way of keeping from going crazy.

The ride from the airport seems to take forever. Josef knows this is a long shot but with Sarah being in this condition for so many years he would never forgive himself if he didn't try anything and everything possible for her.

When they get to the house Grant looks over all the medical equipment keeping Sarah alive. He reads her charts and watches the blood pump round and round. "The blood flowing through her body is the same blood you fed her all those years ago?"

Josef nods. "It is. Of course I didn't completely drain her so it's mixed with what was left of her own blood. I thought maybe it would revive her, give our ability to heal and it sounds like it's done just the opposite."

Grant shakes his head. "Josef there is absolutely no way you could have known what was wrong, if this is indeed what the problem is. If it is the two different blood groups are incompatible and keeping her in the coma."

Sarah hears the men talking. She immediately knows that one of them is Josef. She listens intently as the move about the room talking about her condition.

Grant sees the microscope set up on a table in the corner with the other equipment he requested. He takes a deep breath and turns to Josef. "Well there is only one way to find out." Grant draws a small sample from of blood from the tube as it's making its way in and out of the sleeping woman. He takes it over to the microscope and prays he sees the same blood anomalies he saw in Sydney and Logan's samples. He looks once, twice and pulls back. He glances at Josef not daring to give the man any false hope and looks once more. The anomalies are there; they are rampant in her blood just as with Logan and Sydney. He pulls back again trying very hard to hide any optimism behind a mask of calm. He is optimistic but after so many years that's not enough. He turns to Josef. "There is reason to believe that she may suffer from what I described. I'm going to need twenty-four pints of fresh blood; the best would be her original type AB negative. It must be fresh. I'll need eight pints every two and a half days. Can you arrange it?"

Josef nods. "Of course. When do you want the first eight pints?"

"As soon as you can get them here. We will slowly replace the current blood in her system with the fresh human blood. It will take about twelve hours to do it at the proper rate. Then we will leave her for twenty-four hours with the new blood in her system. We will do this again two more times over the next few days. Each time more and more of the toxin that is in her system will hopefully make its way out of her body with the old blood. Josef, I don't want to get your hopes up. We are on uncharted territory here and I hope it will work but I just don't know. It is the only thing I can think of to leach the toxins out of her system. We will begin as soon as you can get the blood here."

Josef walks over to the bed where Sarah lays in silence. He leans over and kisses her softly. "I'll be back soon kitten. We're going to try and help you come back to us. Without another word Josef leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Sarah hears his words and longs to be able to touch him, to assure him that no matter what happens it will be all right.

 _Oh, Josef I love you._

Mick turns to Grant. "I know you're trying to keep Josef from getting his hopes up too high but I really need to know where we stand on this. You've got to give me some odds because if this doesn't work I'm going to have to do damage control. Josef is bracing himself for the worst but I know that there is part of him that is very engaged and if this doesn't work I have to be ready. Can you give me something to go on?"

 _It has to work_

Grant looks down at his hands. "If I were a betting man, I would give a little better than a fifty/ fifty shot. She has the anomalies just as the children do. The trick is if the treatment will work. She never developed the antibodies to fight off the allergy because she's so infested with the toxin produced by the combination of the anomalies and Josef's blood in her system. It's overwhelmed her body's ability to fight. It's all I can tell you. It really could go either way. A lot will depend on her and how much of her mind is still working."

 _My mind is just fine, thank you very much. Please let this work._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth looks down at her phone and jumps when she sees its Mick. "Mick how is everything?"

Mick sighs. "So far so good. She does have the same anomalies in her blood so I it could very possibly be an allergic reaction. Grant says it's a fifty /fifty shot. Beth, it looks like the procedure that Grant is going to try is going to take at least a week. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't worry. Is Logan there? I need to talk to him."

"No, he's upstairs with V. You'll have to call his cell. It was late and they decided to catch some sleep until we heard something." Beth looks up and sees Vanessa looking at her. "Mick, Vanessa would like a word with you. Here she is."

Beth hands the phone to Vanessa. "Mick, how is Josef holding up?"

"Not too bad so far. Vanessa this could take up to a week before we know anything. When Logan gets up tomorrow could you tell him I may need him to leave L.A. at a moment's notice to come to New York?"

"Of course. You want him there if it doesn't work out for Sarah?"

"Yes, I think Logan maybe the one person that might be able to get through to Josef if he goes into a tail spin if she doesn't make it or her condition doesn't change."

"I'll talk to Logan first thing in the morning. I'm sure he will want to be there for Josef if he needs him."

Mick nods. "I'm sure your right. I have to go. Can I talk to Beth again?"

Vanessa passes the phone back.

"Mick, I love you. Keep us posted on what's going on."

"I will. Beth, could you stay at Josef's until I get back? You might as well keep V there until we get back as well. With both Josef and I here in New York I feel like are resources are spread too thin and I'm going to be a little jumpy if you and Shannon are at home unprotected."

Beth glances at Vanessa. "Yes, that's fine. It's pretty much what Vanessa and I had already decided. She's worried that if Josef appears to be gone so soon after the party that there will be talk and it could leave us vulnerable. I talked to Robert and Emily about it already. Shannon and I are going to move into the east wing with the freshies. They have a couple extra rooms, as they are a girl or two down right now. I'm going to go to the apartment tomorrow with a couple of Josef's security guys and pack some clothes for both of us. Thankfully Josef bought a crib and toys for her, for when she is visiting so I won't have to drag the entire contents of the apartment with me. V of course will stay with Logan. She can go with me at the same time and get some clothes." Beth smiles. "I doubt you could pry them apart at this point. It's probably the only thing keeping her from going after Sydney with a stake. Mick, I love you. Call when you can. I miss you."

"I love you too and I'll call whenever I can, news or not. Beth, get some sleep. It's going to be a long week. Bye."

Beth hangs up and looks across the room at Vanessa and Frank. "I'm going to bed. It's been a very long night and I'm sure Shannon will be up bright and early."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant hears Josef murmuring to the sleeping figure. With his hearing it's hard to block out the sounds of Josef's words but he tries. The pain Josef is feeling is a stark reminder back to losing Sydney's mother. Grant had intended to do as Mick is going to do and turn Rebecca after Sydney got old enough but she never made it past the birth of their daughter.

Grant checks the progress of the transfusion and sees that everything is progressing as he planned. The soft patter of Josef words again intrudes on Grant's thoughts. He hopes he is right about how to help Sarah. He can't imagine the pain Josef is going to be in if it doesn't work. Grant has always liked Josef. They are both too driven in their work to be close friends but he respects Josef and has always felt that Josef has the same respect for him. He really wants to be able to help Sarah.

Mick gets up out of the freezer and gets dressed. He goes downstairs to Sarah's room. He sees Josef sitting next to Sarah's bed still exactly as he was when Mick left him. Mick turns to Grant. "How far are we into the first transfusion?"

"Six hours." Mick nods and approaches Josef. "Josef?"

Josef looks at Mick blurry eyed. Mick knows that under most circumstances Josef could probably keep going for several days if he had to but the stress and worry are eating at him. "Josef, listen to me. Go upstairs and catch some freezer time, at least until the transfusion is over with. It still is going to take another six hours. You won't do her any good when she comes out of it and you're exhausted. I'll sit here with her and wake you if there is even a hint at her stirring."

Josef sighs and nods. He knows Mick is right. Grant doesn't expect anything to happen in the first two transfusions anyway. "Mick read to her or talk to her or something. If she's in there she may be scared. I can't stand the thought of her being scared."

Mick nods. "I will."

Slowly Josef gets up and heads for the door. As he passes Mick he sees a hand with a glass of blood in it. Josef takes the glass, downs the contents, hands the empty glass back and continues on.

Mick goes over and sits in the chair that Josef just vacated. He will do just as Josef did until Josef can return. He doesn't expect to see anything but he owes it to Josef to watch for any little sign of life. Mick doesn't see anything to read to her. He'll have to remember that for next time. He wonders what he can talk to her about. He smiles as he begins to tell her about Shannon and Beth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef wakes from his time in his freezer and gets up. He grabs up his watch and sees that he's been asleep much longer than six hours, more like twelve. He's decides that he better start getting rest more often for shorter periods of time. He and Mick can rotate and that way both of them can watch and sleep and never get run down. As it is, they are both so turned around that Josef just slept half the night away. Josef flips open his phone and punches up Logan's number. He feels bad about abandoning Logan just after the party. He needs to know Logan understands.

Logan looks down and grabs for the phone so it won't wake Veronica. "Josef?" He whispers. Logan gently untangles his legs from Veronica and pads into the TV room. "Hold on." Logan grabs his clothes off the floor. He goes to the bar and pops open a beer. He picks the phone up again. "Hey, sorry about that."

Josef laughs softly. "Had to get dressed?"

"Well, I had to find some way to keep Veronica from staking Sydney so I let her have her way with me. You know, took one for the team."

Josef laughs. "Yea, I bet it was such a hardship too."

Logan smiles. Happy he got Josef to laugh. "Yea, rough couple of days. Josef, I'm glad you called. How is it going?"

Josef sighs. "You heard this is probably going to take a week?"

"Yea, but after all this time a week's not much. Beth gave us the rundown on what happened."

"We'll see. I just wanted to call you and see how things are going there. I'm sorry I had to leave, but after so many years, if there is even a chance….."

"Hey, it's fine. I'll swap you for Veronica anytime."

"Thanks kid."

Logan laughs. "Really Josef. Don't worry. I'm fine. I've got family all around me and I wouldn't understand if you weren't in New York."

Josef sighs. "Thanks. Mick says that Beth, Josie and V are all staying at the house. How's that working out?"

Logan snorts. "Fine. Beth and Shannon are more at home than anyone and V and I are doing fine. Vanessa had a video conference call with the other members of the council. Funny enough they've decided that they will welcome any little half-breeds into the fold. That's not exactly what they said but pretty close. I was standing off to the side so they couldn't see me. Vanessa wanted me to hear what they said. So as far as the council is concerned I'm not a problem. "Logan looks up as he hears Veronica pad out from the bedroom. He smiles as he watches her walk; she's wearing little more than one of his T-shirts.

Josef interrupts. "Logan that doesn't mean there aren't other dangers."

"I know. I'll stay here. Don't worry. Besides the view is really nice."

Josef smiles when he hears Veronica ask Logan who he's talking to. "I would imagine it is. I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I just woke up and I'm going to go back and sit with Sarah. I'll call again."

"Josef, call anytime you feel like it. I'm not going anywhere. Bye." Logan hangs up and tosses the phone on the table. He looks up at Veronica standing in front of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. That was Josef."

Veronica sits down and snuggles up next to him. "How did he sound?"

Logan shrugs. "Ok. I think he just needed to talk. You know."

Veronica nods. "He probably misses you and feels bad about being away."

"Yea, but I wish he wouldn't. Everything is fine here. He needs to be with Sarah and not here baby-sitting me. I'm glad Mick is with him. If this doesn't work or it goes bad Mick wants me on a plane right away. He's worried Josef will go over the edge if Sarah doesn't wake up. Vanessa told me she would take me on her private plane and leave Frank here to make sure everyone here stays safe. "

"Well, hopefully Sarah will wake up and it won't matter. He's been waiting for a cure for her for an awfully long time. He must really love her. "

"He turned her, so she could be with him always. I think that alone shows how much she means to him. "Logan glances at Veronica. "You ever think about being a vamp?"

Veronica leans back and looks at the ceiling. "I've thought about it. I think about what it would be like if we were turned together."

Logan nods and smiles remembering the look on the freshies face. "Me too."

Veronica turns and looks at him. "Logan the thing is if we do it, it has to be something we do for ourselves and not for each other. I'm not saying I don't want to or that I don't want to be turned with you. I just want you to do it because you want to be a vamp."

Logan snickers at her. "I can't do it for the mind blowing sex?"

Veronica smirks at him. "I thought we already had that. Why would you want to be turned when you've already got that?"

Logan laughs. "You've got a point there. How about if we go back in the bedroom and have some more of that mind blowing sex?"

Veronica leans over and kisses him deeply. "Sounds good to me."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: I hope the parts with Sarah weren't confusing. I tried to make it as clear as possible that those parts where her listening and thinking along with what is going on around her.**

 **Another one down….**


	18. Chapter 18

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

After two days Mick and Josef develop a routine. They watch apart, they watch together but someone is always sitting with Sarah and both of them get plenty of sleep so nobody crashes from being worn down. Josef knows he couldn't stand it if she woke up and no one was with her.

The plan is for Grant to sleep after each transfusion is completed. It is up to Sarah at that point, until it's time for the next transfusion.

Mick walks into Sarah's room. He's just gotten done with some freezer time. He watches Josef and decides to distract him. Mick sits in the chair opposite Josef and looks across the bed at his friend. "Josef?"

Josef looks up.

"Tell me about her. Tell me about Sarah."

"I told you how we met and Beth told me she read you some of Sarah's diary before she gave it to me. What do you want to know?"

 _You read my diary? Oh dear._

Mick shakes his head. "That doesn't really tell me about her personality, her temperament. Is she like V and Beth?"

Josef smiles. "You mean a royal pain in the…?"

Mick nods.

Josef looks off into the distance. "You have to remember back to the time frame and what society women were like back then."

Mick looks a little embarrassed. "Uh, my exposure to society women was confined to 'Oh Yes, yes yeeeees' if you get my drift."

Sarah giggles silently. _These two are Scandalous_

Josef laughs. "You and that damn guitar."

 _A musician?_

"For her time and the way Sarah was raised she was quite daring and adventurous. She had to be, she wanted me to turn her."

 _Of course I did. I love you._

"Women in those days had to work the system more to get what they wanted. They weren't allowed to be so outspoken and upfront as they are now. One forgets how much things have changed. She wasn't a wild child but she didn't back down when she really wanted something. When she first broached the subject of my turning her I told her no flat out."

 _You knew that wasn't going to stop me._

Josef smiles at the far off memory. "As soon as the word came out of my mouth I knew she wasn't going to let a little thing like me saying no, stop her. She loved me and she saw that really being part of my life meant more than the norm. She was also very intrigued by what we are. She was like Beth in that it never fazed her. She accepted it and me just like she had known about vampires her whole life."

 _Only you could have given me that confidence my love._

Mick thinks about Beth and how much she wants to be turned. "Josef do you ever worry that they don't really know what they are getting themselves into?"

Josef shakes his head sadly. "Well Sarah certainly didn't."

 _I'd do it again in a heartbeat for you._

Mick feels bad for his comment but forges ahead. "You know there was no way you could have known this was going to happen to her. What I mean is, do you think anyone really understands it until it's too late?"

Josef shrugs. "I think that Beth, Logan and V are going to probably be far better prepared than even I was. When you live with a vamp you get a pretty good idea of what you're in for." Josef smirks at Mick. "Logan walked in while I was ah, in the middle of my breakfast the other day. It gave him some appreciation for our way of feeding."

Mick smiles at the look on Josef's face "Like I said, you present being a vamp as something that probably looks pretty good to Logan. You enjoy it and that makes a big difference. I guess I just don't understand why Beth would want to be a vamp."

 _Because she loves you and because it's who she's meant to be?_

"Vanessa explained it all to me and I've never regretted my decision but that's just it, I got to decide just as they will. Mick, I know I've said this over and over for years but you really do have to let it go once and for all, especially now that you've agreed to turn Beth. I'm going to tell you a little secret. If I had met Beth before you did I would have turned her the first time she asked."

 _gggggrrrrrrrrr_

Mick starts to growl and Josef smiles at his jealousy. "Not because I want to sleep with her, although…." Josef laughs and stops teasing Mick when he hears him growl. " But because she's a perfect candidate. She'll make a very good addition to the tribe and I think she'll make a good vampire, same with V."

Mick notices Josef doesn't mention Logan. "Logan?"

Josef sighs. "I love him but truthfully, I just don't know. I think he's going to want to be turned and I'm sure he will be fine or I wouldn't let him do it but I worry about him. Playing all the time is one thing but over the long haul even that gets old if there isn't something you really like to do. I love being a businessman. It's as much a part of me as being a vampire is. It's what I would do even if I weren't a vampire. I guess I want him to find something that really matters to him."

Mick smiles. "Veronica really matters to him."

 _Good for him._

"But is that enough? That's what I want to know. He still restless and that's not good way to go through eternity. He needs something for himself that is beyond Veronica, something that is his own, in the same way P.I. work makes you and Veronica happy, you both love it. Everything he does, from cutting down on the alcohol to not sleeping around he does for Veronica. "

Mick snorts. "So essentially you would rather he was more like you."

Josef shrugs. "I don't really know what I want for him but I don't dare let him think I'm disappointed in him or that I find him wanting. He's had too much of that from the people in his life and I'm not, I just…..I don't know."

Mick starts to laugh. "I know what it is, you're as bad as V, you want him to be productive and get a job. You want him to find something he cares enough to work at."

Josef scowls at him. "I hate it when you're right."

 _I'll bet you do._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the second blood exchange is completed Mick decides it's time to talk to Josef about his plans for when Sarah wakes up. He sits across from Josef on the other side of Sarah's bed. Josef looks at him questioningly. He can see that Mick has something on his mind.

Mick clears his throat. "Once she wakes up and she can travel, I'm going to call home and have Logan and Veronica pack up and be ready to go to live across the hall from Beth and I."

Josef narrows his eyes at Mick. Josef notices Mick says 'when she wakes up'. He wishes he had Mick's confidence. "Why?"

"Because you can't have a fledgling and a house full of humans. You don't really want to walk that fine a line with people you love, do you?"

 _I won't hurt anyone._

Josef shakes his head. "But…. it brings any danger to Logan to your doorstep. Mick I can't let you endanger your family either. How do you think Beth would feel about living at my place in the south wing with you and Josie? It messes things up as far as keeping Veronica a secret but she could stay in the west wing with Logan. Sarah and I will stay here in New York until she's ready to be around human's full time."

 _I want to go to L.A. I'm done with New York. Nothing good but meeting you ever happened to me here._

"Josef, I think what you should do is lend me a couple of your security guys. I have three apartments across the hall. They can move in on either side of the kids across from us. Between the three of us we can take care of any problems. We know the danger we thought was lurking out there was only Sydney, granted now the community knows about Logan but I think we're still in pretty good shape. Can you think of anyone stupid enough to come after Logan and risk taking on you and Vanessa? I doubt there is anyone that suicidal. Sarah is going to need you to spend a great deal of time with her. The culture shock alone is going to be hard on her. You both will do much better in your place in Los Angeles."

 _Not as bad as you think. Yes, I want to go to Los Angeles._

"I'll think about it. It might be better to make a clean break of New York. Nothing is as she remembers it. L.A. might be easy for her to adapt to."

 _Yes!_

Josef takes a deep breath. "I was going to wait to tell you this but since we're sitting here waiting and things have calmed down, I guess now is as good a time as any."

Mick crosses his arms and sits back in the chair as Josef continues, "Vanessa tells me she believes your grandfather to still be around, your father's father."

Mick sits up and starts to protest and then stops dead. "You're telling me that, what Vanessa is saying is that my grandfather is a vampire and he's still alive?"

 _Wow_

Mick doesn't know what to say. "Wow. I guess I know why he disappeared when my dad was only ten. She says she thinks he's still alive?"

"Yea, she hasn't seen him in a long time and with Vanessa that could be anything from a hundred years to five hundred years. I asked her about your dad, who she says was human, but she admitted to me that your grandfather was a good friend of hers right after she told me my real father is her brother who she also hasn't seen in quite a long time."

Mick leans back in the chair. "I love Vanessa but I really hate dealing with the old ones. You're bad enough. They always know where all the bodies are buried."

Josef shakes his head. "You could have knocked me over with a feather."

"I'll bet. Hey, I just thought of something. I wonder who the vamp is in Sarah's family tree. If she has the same anomalies as the kids, there must be one."

Josef snorts. "I don't know but I bet Vanessa can find out.

Mick nods. "I'm thinking John Waverly must have been her father and it must have been someone up the line. Maybe that's why he tried to have you killed?"

 _Papa?_

Josef shakes his head silently at Mick.

Mick nods in acceptance. "Hey, that means that Vanessa is your aunt and Logan's grandfather is his…"

Josef holds up his hand. "Please no more. I've had this conversation with Logan. It just gives me a headache."

Mick laughs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are on the downhill slide. Grant has started the last transfusion. Josef is going to sleep for the next six hours so he can be awake the next several days in hopes that Sarah will wake up.

Mick sits with Sarah. He went out last time Josef was with her and picked up a book to read to her. He flips open Gone with the Wind but hesitates. "Sarah this is a long book and I hope you can finish reading it for yourself." Mick begins to read to her as Josef sleeps.

 _Me too._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan looks across the pool table at Veronica. "You wouldn't mind?" They're playing eight ball on a pool table they found in one of the rooms across the hall from Logan's main living quarters.

She smiles and shakes her head. "No. If he were my dad, I'd do the same thing. Go find Vanessa and talk to her about it. It might not even be possible."

Logan nods to himself thinking about it. "Let's finish this game first."

Vanessa looks up as Logan enters Josef's study. She watches as he sits across from her. Over the last week or so she's gotten to know he and Veronica much better. Vanessa is still worried that surfing and playing video games isn't going to be enough to keep him happy over the long haul if he's turned but one thing she has realized Logan is a survivor. He might end up miserable but he will make it one-way or the other. "What can I do for you?"

"What would you think about going to New York now and waiting with Josef and Mick?"

Vanessa slowly shakes her head. "Logan I know you want to be there if your dad needs you but we can't wait with them. We can go to New York and stay in a hotel so we're close if he needs you but we can't wait with them. If she wakes up the last person that can be in the house is a male human, especially one who looks almost exactly like Josef. Between the fledgling bloodlust and the smell of a male she'd head right for you and it would not be good. I think you should just be ready if he needs you. Mick will keep track of Josef and make sure he's alright until we can get there."

Logan shrugs. "I thought that's what you might say. I just had to give it a shot. I hate this waiting and I'm sure it's even worse for Josef."

Vanessa smiles softly at him. "I know. I'm worried about him too but if I've learned anything it's that you can't rush time."

Logan snorts. "Funny hearing that from you. You have all the time in the world. All right you know this situation better than I do. I just wish I could do something."

Logan stands and goes back upstairs to see Veronica. He finds her at the computer playing with her music play list. She looks up as he enters the room. "So, what did she say?"

Logan shakes his head as he flops down on the couch. "Not a good idea."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because I'm the last one that can be in the house if she wakes up." Logan looks at Veronica a little self-consciously. "We haven't really talked about this but from what Josef says when vampires are first turned, when they're fledglings they have problems with control, meaning from the sounds of it that they have none. Josef says for a while they like three things best, eating, sleeping and sex."

Veronica laughs. "So, they're pretty much like teenage boys."

Logan smirks at her. "As I recall I told Josef that didn't sound too bad to me." Logan gets serious again. "I know we talked a little about being turned together and you said we had to do it because we both want to but as it stands now I don't want to be turned without you."

Veronica starts to interrupt and Logan stops her. "Hear me out. I think I've come to the conclusion that I do want to be turned. The thing is if it means that I can't be with you without hurting you I don't want to do it. Josef says it could take a while before we could be together. He also says the drive to have sex is enough that I would probably be the way I was before when I was sleeping around only worse."

Veronica sits watching him thinking about what he's said. "Logan, I'm pretty close to deciding it's what I want also. It's just that I still have family and I'm not sure I'm ready to break it to my dad that I want to be a vampire, even if he does know about them."

Logan nods. "I thought that's pretty much what you would say. We have plenty of time. Josef wants me to wait anyway, even if it's what I want to do. He wants me to look older and I think he's worried I'm still not quite stable enough."

Now Veronica interrupts. "I know Josef didn't say that."

Logan shakes his head. "Not in those words but I can tell he's a little worried. He did say, that you need to be fairly well adjusted to be a vampire and live a long time. He also pretty much said the same thing you did that we have to do it because we want too, not for each other. Veronica I want to do it for myself but not without you. Did that make sense?"

Veronica nods. "Yes. It does. Like you said, we have time. Neither of us is even twenty-five yet. Let's let it go for now and just agree that it's most likely something that we will do down the line together."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef hears the alarm go off on his phone and sits up popping the top on the freezer at the same time. Getting out and heading for the shower he grabs his watch and sees that the transfusion should be done in another hour. Once he's done getting cleaned up and dressed he goes to the fridge and pours himself a glass of blood. He drinks it and wonders what Logan and Veronica are doing. He punches up his number and hopes that they aren't busy.

Logan looks down at his ringing phone and sees Josef's name. He knows they are close to the end and he grabs the phone and in his haste almost drops it. Veronica looks across at him and scowls. "Slow down. Josef is going to know your nervous and worried and it's going to bug him. He doesn't need anything else to worry about."

Logan closes his eyes he nods and takes a deep breath and answers the phone. "Josef?"

"Logan what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Logan sighs. "I'm just worried about you. It's nothing."

"Well, don't. I'm fine. One way or the other we should know something in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. That's the time line that Grants given me for this last phase. They're almost done with the last transfusion. I've just gotten up and eaten and now I'm going to go and sit with her until she wakes up. As soon as we know anything I'll call you right away. Don't worry. I'll be alright."

"Ok, but please Josef call just as soon as you know something."

"I will. Now I have to go. I'll call later one way or the other. Bye."

Logan looks across at Veronica. "He doesn't sound too bad but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I mean I would almost rather he sounded pessimistic about her chances, in case it doesn't work."

"All we can do is wait. Mick will call if they need you. Hey, how about we go down to the pool. I won't even hit you for staring at the freshies. It will be a good distraction."

Logan laughs. "You are such a good girlfriend. Alright but you have to put on that new bikini I bought you."

Veronica snickers. "You mean those two scraps of cloth with strings attached to them?"

Logan smiles and nods

Veronica grabs the swimsuit off the back of the couch and holds it up rolling her eyes at him. "Only for you Logan, only for you."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more down….**


	19. Chapter 19

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef gets to the bottom of the stairs and steadies himself. Come what may he needs to have a clear head and not let this hit him too hard if it doesn't work. He wants to believe it will but she's been asleep for so long he's afraid to really believe it's possible. He continues on and enters her room.

Mick and Grant look up from their places in the room. Mick closes the book he's been reading to her. He looks down at Sarah. "Josef is going to take over from here. You'll have to finish this book on your own when you wake up." Mick gets up and lets Josef have the seat next to Sarah's bed.

 _Thank you, I will._

Josef moves over to Grant first. "How far along is the transfusion and is this really the last one?"

Grant holds up a finger. "We are done with this one. Let me draw some blood and take a look at it under the microscope and I'll have a better idea of where we are." Grant moves over to the bed and draws some blood from Sarah. He turns back to Josef and the microscope. "I've done this after every transfusion and the difference in her blood workup looks very good. After the second transfusion there was a marked difference from the first." He prepares a slide and sits down. He looks through the microscope and looks up at Josef. "All I can tell you is it's very encouraging. Her blood looks like a normal vampire's blood would look like at this point. The anomalies and your blood have been purged from her system. I'm not promising you anything but from all her test results I'm very hopeful. All we can do now is wait." Grant busies himself disconnecting Sarah from all the machines around her.

Josef nods. "Thank you."

He moves the chair next to Sarah's bed so he can get comfortable. He prepares for a long wait if that is what it's going to take.

Josef leans over and takes Sarah's hand. "It's time kitten, we've done everything we can. You've got to fight to come back to me."

Sarah hears this and begins to reach out like she did when she first heard the voices. She pushes at the darkness in hopes she can find the way back to Josef.

Mick watches Josef and worries about what it might take to get Josef to give up and how long they should wait before they do give up. "Josef, now that you're up, I'm going for a walk. I need to stretch my legs." Mick decides he needs to go call Vanessa and give her a progress report and then call Beth and do the same.

Josef smiles. "Thanks Mick, for everything."

Mick holds up his hand. "Hey, anytime. I'll be back after a while."

Without looking up Josef continues. "Mick, have something to eat first. I know you want to talk to Vanessa and Beth but please at least eat first."

Mick arches an eyebrow at his friend. "Yes, Josef I'll have a glass and then call Vanessa and Beth."

Mick pours himself a glass and drinks it down while Grant finishes getting all the equipment in order. On his way out of Sarah's room Mick signals for Grant to follow him.

Grant nods and follows him out the front door.

Mick turns to Grant. "Walk with me for a few minutes then you can come back here and get some sleep."

When they are down the block far enough that they are out of Josef's hearing, Mick turns to Grant. "Ok, tell me where we are on this. How likely is it that she will wake up?"

Grant shakes his head. "All I can tell you is that her blood work shows she's got blood like any other vampire. In the beginning I told you there was a fifty/ fifty chance. I think we're probably at eighty / twenty now. The only thing that could keep her in that bed now is some damage that we can't see because she's a vampire and there is just no way to register what it is." Grant glances at Mick trying to decide whether to tell him what he wants to do if this doesn't work. He gives a mental shrug. "There is something else. I'm going to let this go twenty-four hours and see if she can wake up on her own. If she can't I'm going to ask Josef if I can give her a shot of Epinephrine."

Mick looks a bit confused. "What's that?"

"Adrenaline. I don't know that it will work on a vampire but it's worth a try. It might shock her system and give her the boost she needs to wake up. Humans use it to boost a heart attack but we know that's not going to help. It also has an effect on the nervous system, muscle control and several other functions."

Mick nods. "Ok, you can go back and get some sleep or whatever. I've got to update the family. If you think of anything else be sure and let me know."

"I will." Grant turns and heads back the way they came.

Mick walks across the street to the park and sits down on the bench. He looks off into the twilight and suddenly gets up. He crosses the street and makes his way down the two blocks to St. Anthony's. Mick looks at the church a little ruefully. He was raised a Catholic but hasn't been in a church since he became a vampire. He crosses the street and sees that the doors are open. He walks through the sparsely lit doorway to find the icon of St. Anthony. He lights a candle and says a short prayer. Mick looks up as he senses another vampire. He turns but the only one standing there is one of the deacons. Mick looks at the vampire puzzled and is rewarded with a smile.

"Can I help you?"

Mick's confusion and surprise clearly written across his face as he looks at the vampire. "You, you're a deacon, in the church?"

The man nods. "Yes, I see you're surprised."

Mick nods. "Yes, somehow it doesn't seem like the place for one of us."

"I'm brother Patrick. I take care of the folk who wander in for evening mass. It's interesting having two strangers from our people in here within two days of each other. You do not look like you and the other man run in the same circles, but all the same you both come in to light a candle."

Mick grins. "Was the other man dressed nicely in a suit and tie? Young looking but old in the ways of the world?"

Patrick nods. "I see he is a friend of yours. We rarely ever get any of the older ones in here. Their remembrances of the church tends to be attached to the Inquisitions, which was not one of the churches finest moments. It surprised me. He must have great need. I spoke to him but he just said he was hedging his bets. He tossed several hundred dollars in the collection plate on the table and left."

Mick smiles. He imagines Josef's visit to the church by the deacon's description. "Yes brother Patrick we have a friend she's very ill. I guess both of us are hedging our bets."

Patrick looks at Mick thoughtfully. "You know the other of our people that we almost never see?"

Mick shrugs.

Patrick smiles gently at Mick. "Those lost souls who were raised as good Catholics. They tend to believe they are an abomination and we almost never see them again."

Mick snorts. "Only when they have great need."

Patrick smiles. "I thought so. You know, I could give you good reasons to come back to the church. We could discuss it. If you haven't had confession since you stopped coming, I could take your confession. I'm not a priest but church law allows it in time of need."

Mick slowly shakes his head. "I'm not ready to go there but I'll remember what you said if I ever am. Could you say a prayer for Sarah?" Mick asks

Patrick nods. "Of course. I hope she gets better."

Mick nods "Thank you." He makes his way back to the park and calls Vanessa and Beth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah continues to try and find a way out of the darkness. Just knowing that Josef is still trying to free her after all this time gives her the strength to go on. She knows he still loves her.

After several hours, Mick hands Josef a glass of blood. Mick doesn't even bother to try and get Josef to do anything else. Josef drinks down the glass of blood but otherwise doesn't move. He just continues to watch Sarah.

Mick repeats this quite a few times over the next twenty-four hours. Mick wants Sarah to wake up but he also knows his job at this point is to do whatever it takes to keep Josef from neglecting himself. If this doesn't work, Josef being hungry and overextended is just going to make everything worse.

Grant has been quiet and stayed out of the way. He glances at Mick who shrugs. Grant approaches Josef. "Josef, I want to try something, if you'll let me."

Josef looks up at Grant for a second and then back at Sarah. "What?"

"I want to give her a shot of epinephrine. Humans use it for heart attacks and for people who are in extreme stress from allergic reactions to bee stings. Obviously it won't do anything to her heart but it has a lot of other effects to the nervous system and such that might help her."

Josef glances at Grant as he continues. "The thing is, I'm not sure if it might have some bad effects as well. Vamps never get sick so none of this stuff has ever been tried. I think it might just jolt her over that last hurdle."

Josef strains every sense he has trying to see if he can register any movement or sense anything from Sarah that will tell him if she's coming out of the coma. He finds nothing. "You don't know if it will work and you don't know if it might hurt her?"

 _Just do it. I'm so close. I can feel it but I just can't break through. Please Josef, let him try it. I just need one more little push._

Josef slowly nods. "We've come this far. I think she would want to go for broke."

 _Yes!_

Josef continues to watch Sarah. Mick watches as Grant loads several syringes. One full of a clear liquid that Mick supposes is the epinephrine and several more filled with AB negative.

Grant turns to Mick. "Have a couple of glasses of AB negative ready in case she can drink. If she can't I'm going to shoot it straight into her veins. Unfortunately, I have a hunch if this works, that it's going to cause her some pain. We want to get blood into her as soon as possible to negate the effects."

Mick nods. He pours her a couple of glasses of AB negative. Once everything is ready Grant opens up the tail of the IV line he left in Sarah's arm. They all watch as he injects her with the clear liquid. If any of them needed to breathe they would all be holding their breath.

As they all watch Sarah the room is silent no one daring to make a sound and break the spell. Sarah can feel the liquid making its way through her body. Her whole body feels warm at first and then every nerve in her body feels like it's on fire. The pain becomes excruciating. It hurts so badly.

Josef watches as Sarah begins to move in the bed. He can see that she's in extreme pain; suddenly he can sense her pain and along with it a conscience that wasn't there before. Every muscle in her body seems to be tight as a drum. He begins to worry that they are torturing her. He watches as she sits up in bed and lets out a full-throated scream that he's sure the entire city must be able to hear. For a moment all three vampires clamp their hands over their ears.

Grant sees Sarah's eyes open and she looks at Josef. Grant can see there is no way she can drink the blood so he starts pushing one syringe into the IV line, one after another hoping the blood will help with the pain she's in. Slowly her muscles begin relax and she sags back on to the bed.

Sarah lays in the bed trying to assess her body's condition. She tries to wiggle her toes and gets a sense of hope when she can feel them move.

Josef watches her laying in the bed. He can sense her consciousness but she seems so weary that he's afraid she won't be able to maintain it. He holds her hand tightly. She's stopped moving and he fears the pain they put her through was all for nothing.

Mick looks down, afraid to see the worry and fear that must be etched in Josef's face. Mick blinks as he sees Sarah's toes move. "Josef, I just saw her move her toes."

Josef looks at Mick and then back at Sarah. He sees her turn her head and smile at him.

"Kitten are you in there? Can you hear me baby?"

Groggily Sarah opens her eyes and looks at him. She tries to talk but nothing comes out.

Grant takes over. "Sarah you haven't spoken in a very long time. Talking is going to be hard at first. I'm going to keep giving you blood by syringe so your body can get stronger but it's going to take a little time. Don't panic, be patient. We know you're going to make it."

Grant turns to Mick. "Crank the air conditioning. Now that she's a fully functioning vamp she's going to need the cold. I'd put her in a freezer but she needs to interact with Josef."

 _I'm not going anywhere_

Mick moves to do as Grant asks.

Josef begins to talk to her; he hopes he can give her an anchor to hold on to.

Sarah smiles to herself despite the pain her body is still in. It's beginning to ease as she hears Grant say she's going to make it. She can hear Josef speaking to her, begging her to stay with him and not slip away. She smiles again. She concentrates on his voice; waiting for her body to heal so she can tell him everything is going to be all right. She is not going anywhere now that she's awake again.

Grant looks up at Josef, "I think it's going to be fine. Even a vamp is going to take a little time to heal from her ordeal. Josef, I know it was hard to watch but shocking her system was the only way to give her the jolt she needed to break through. I'll stay close but I think once the blood takes effect she's going to be much better. Since she's already gotten so much clean new blood and we're giving her more to help her heal you shouldn't see any blood lust like with a regular fledgling, at least for a while Other than that once she's recovered she should be pretty much like any other fledgling and actually if she's not, I'd appreciate it if you let me know anything that's different. If I come across anyone else in this condition, I'd like to know what to expect."

Josef nods as he feels Mick tap him on the shoulder. He's poured Josef a glass of blood laced with scotch. Mick can see that Sarah isn't the only one that got a rush of adrenaline. Josef looks terrible. Josef drinks down the blood and goes back to talking to Sarah.

Mick smiles as he sees her toes move again. "Josef, she's wiggling her toes again."

Josef nods. "I just saw her fingers wiggle."

Grant smiles. "After all this time I'm sure she's working the muscles trying to see what she can feel and where. First her toes and fingers and soon everything else."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah still hasn't spoken but she's sitting up in bed smiling at Josef. She still looks weary but Josef can feel her vitality slowly returning. For his part Josef is so overwhelmed he's not sure if he can speak at this moment either.

Mick hates to interrupt but calls need to be made. "Josef do you want to call home or should I? They really would like to hear the good news."

Josef nods. "You do it. Tell them I'll call as soon as I can."

Mick turns and leaves the room not wanting to disturb Josef and Sarah while he calls Logan. He punches up his number.

Logan sees Mick's call and holds his breath. "Mick?"

Mick hears the fear in Logan's voice. "Logan it's ok. She's ok. You don't have to come to New York. It's going to be fine."

Logan lets out a breath. "She's really awake? It really worked?"

Mick smiles into the phone "Yes, she's sitting up in bed. She hasn't spoken yet. Grant had to give her a jolt of some pretty strong drugs to give her that last push and it was very hard on her body but she's getting blood. She's going to be worn out for a day or two until she gets some freezer time but it looks like she's going to make it."

"How's Josef?"

"I think a bit overwhelmed but very happy. He says he'll call you as soon as he can. I'm thinking as soon as Josef is convinced that she's not going to slip back into the coma. That might be a day or so. Don't worry if you don't hear from him right away. I'll keep you posted on anything that changes but it looks very good. Is Vanessa anywhere close?"

"No. I'm upstairs and she's probably in Josef's study. I'll go down and tell her the good news."

"Alright but tell her to call me if she has any questions. Ask her to let Josef be for the time being."

"I will. I'll talk to you later. I need to go tell her. She's pretty worried about Josef."

"Go on then. I'll call again later. I know Beth is there but I'm going to call her myself. I miss talking to her." Mick hangs up and calls Beth next. Everyone is relieved and happy to hear the good news.

Vanessa senses and hears Logan long before he gets to the study. She looks up when he walks in and the smile across his face tells her everything she needs to know.

"Mick called. Sarah's awake and it looks very good. He asked that if you have any questions you call him. He says Josef will call in a day or two when he's sure that Sarah will be alright."

Vanessa nods and lets out a sigh of relief. She watches as Logan leaves to find Veronica at the pool and tell her the good news. Once he's gone Vanessa picks up her cell phone and makes a call to Ireland. "My I please speak to Father Aden?"

"This is Father Aden. What can I do for you?"

"Gabriel and Finn told me that I could count on you to pass on a message to them if need be. I was wondering if that is still possible."

"Of course. They check in now and then and I'd be happy to pass along any messages."

"Thank you. Could you tell Gabriel to call Vanessa and that it concerns Josef and Logan. Tell him it's not an emergency but some things he should probably know." Vanessa gives Father Aden her cell number.

"Yes, I've got it written down. As soon as Gabriel or Finn show their faces around here I'll make sure they get the message."

"Thank you very much Father." Vanessa hangs up and wonders how long it will take for Gabriel can get back to her.

Father Aden picks up the phone as soon as Vanessa breaks the connection.

Gabriel answers as soon as he sees who it is. "Father, what can I do for you?"

"Gabriel your sister called. You better call her. She has news of your son and grandson. She said it wasn't an emergency but it was something you would want to know."

Gabriel smiles. "Thank you Father. I'll call her right away."

Gabriel punches up Vanessa's number. "Nessa?"

She smiles. "Interesting. That didn't take long."

"Yes, well, I'll admit we make sure that Father Aden always knows how to get a hold of at least one of us. It's not always that easy. What is happening with Josef and Logan?"

Vanessa tells Gabriel about the new developments in Josef's life with Sarah being cured.

When she's done, Gabriel is somewhat amazed. "She's been a coma all this time?"

Vanessa smiles. "Yes, and now you see how this relates to Logan."

Gabriel nods his head thinking of what Vanessa told him of Sarah's condition. "So, no vampire blood for Logan either is what you're getting at."

"Yes, human blood only. Can you imagine?"

"Actually now that I think about it, I can. It explains a couple of turns I've seen go the wrong way for no apparent reason. Thanks for the call Nessa. You and Frank take care." He disconnects the line and sits staring off into the night. A plan starts to form in his mind. He reaches for the phone and calls Finn.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more done….**


	20. Chapter 20

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick wanders back into Sarah's room after he's done with his calls home. He wants to see how she and Josef are doing. He enters the room and watches Josef and Sarah for a moment. It warms his heart to see the look on Josef's face. He begins to speak and Josef holds up his hand. Mick stops and a smiling Josef waves Mick away. Mick smiles but shakes his head. "Josef, I know you want me to leave but I want you're okay to call your pilot so that Grant and I can fly back to L.A."

Josef scowls at Mick. "Not yet, please?"

Sarah reaches over and put her hand on Josef's arm. "Josef?" She manages to get out. Her voice still cracks when she speaks.

Josef looks at her in surprise with a smile on his face. "Not bad. How about if I get you something to drink? Maybe it would help your vocal cords."

Sarah nods and Josef gets up and pours her a glass of AB negative. He hands it to her. Mick notices that she's still a little shaky but she manages to hold the glass long enough to drink the blood. Josef takes the glass back and watches her.

It seems to Mick that Sarah can't stop smiling. Pretty good for as rough a time as she's had.

"Josef?" she tries again to say his name.

"Much better. Later when you feel better you can tell me how it is that you are calling me Josef and not Charles."

Sarah nods. "Josef, I'm going to be fine. Let Mick and Grant go home."

Josef shakes his head. "I can't….."

Mick suddenly understands. Josef still needs a little support to make sure this isn't going to disappear. It must feel like a dream to him. "Josef, how about if I send Grant home and I'll stay here with you for a while longer?"

Josef lets out a sigh. "Thanks. That will be fine."

"Can I call Robert and tell him to expect Grant to pick up Sydney? I think the girl has learned her lesson."

Josef sighs. "Yes, but tell him at some later date I want a word with her. I need to chew her out again but I also need to thank her. She was the catalyst for all this to come about."

Mick smiles. He leaves in search of Grant to tell him he can go home to Sydney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days pass quickly. Once Sarah's health starts to catch up she recovers quickly. Josef who is being more than a little over protective is staring to drive Sarah crazy. She gets out of bed on the second day while Josef is in the other room talking to Logan. Sarah walks over to the window. She very much wants to see what the outside world looks like now. There are so many things she wants to do. She smiles ruefully and admits to herself that she wants to do them all at once, right now. Josef walks in the room and rushes to her side. "What are you doing out of bed? Come on back over here and get in bed."

Sarah turns to him, hands on her hips. "Josef I don't want to fight with you the second day I'm awake but if you don't stop I'm going to be very angry. I'm doing much better. Stop treating me like I'm made of glass." Sarah giggles and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm a vampire now. I've recovered already." Josef watches as she spins around the room.

He smiles at her. "How about I meet you half way? I'll stop treating you like you're made of glass and if you honestly feel tired or need to rest you tell me."

Sarah crosses the room and hugs him. "Deal. Now can we go outside?"

"Not quite yet." Josef holds up his hand in anticipation of her argument. "Even though you've been asleep all these years you're still a fledgling. You have to get used to being around humans and learn to have some control or someone could get hurt. Go upstairs and have a shower and see what you have in your closet to put on. When you became ill and the world thought you dead I arrange for some of your clothes and few of your personal things to be brought here. They're in the bedroom at the top of the stairs. Go on, I have an idea."

Sarah gives him a pout but sees that it's not going to help. "All right. I'll be back in a bit."

Josef gently kisses her and watches as she goes upstairs. He flips out his phone and calls for a car. After an hour Josef starts to worry that something is wrong. He silently climbs the stairs not wanting to disturb her if she's fallen asleep. He gets to the top of the stairs and he can hear weeping coming from Sarah's room. He rushes in and crouches next to her. "Kitten, what's wrong?"

Sarah looks up at him. "I have nothing to wear. All these clothes are terrible." She points to the bed where every piece of clothing she owns is spread out on the bed. "I'll look like I haven't changed my wardrobe since the fifties. I can't go out like this."

Josef laughs with relief. "That my dear is easy to take care of. Look, let's take this one step at a time." He smiles and leaves the room. He comes back in a couple of minutes with one of his T-shirts and a pair of shorts. He hands them to her. Put these on for now.

Sarah takes them and blushes a little. "Josef, are these your clothes?"

He smiles softly at her. "Yes, they're going to be big on you but it will be something different."

"But…but, I can't go out in these."

Josef turns her around and aims her at the bathroom. "And you won't have to. Like I said, one thing at a time." He nudges her towards the bathroom and swats her on the bottom. "Go, take a shower and get dressed. And then I'll introduce you to Internet shopping."

Josef picks up all the clothing off the bed and puts them in a box to be taken away. No use having her fretting about them. He lays down on the bed listening to the shower. He would love to go in and join her but he's going to have to tread softly with her after all these years. She wasn't a virgin when he turned her. He smiles at the memory of taking care of that particular problem but she was still very inexperienced. He doesn't know how she is going to react when the need starts to hit her in a couple of days. He gives a mental shrug and decides to let this happen however she wants it to.

Josef looks up as he hears the bathroom door open. She's standing in front of him in a T-shirt that's large on her but he smiles as he realizes she doesn't have on anything under it. He watches the curve of her breast move under the T-shirt. He looks at her long beautiful legs and thinks she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He quickly gets up and moves to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Very good. Josef, is the shower supposed to be cold? It didn't feel very good when the water was hot."

"Yes, all your showers will be cold from now on. Our body temperature is much lower than humans. Warm water isn't comfortable."

She watches him watching her and blushes. "Can we shop now? I need some clothes."

"Yes, if you insist but I think you look pretty damn good dressed just like that." He puts an arm around her and they move to the small table he set up with his laptop open and waiting for them.

Several hours later Mick comes in from a visit to one of the many local jazz clubs. He walks in and sees that Sarah's bed is empty. He senses that there are vampires in the house so he quietly goes in search of Josef and Sarah. He stands in the doorway and watches them laughing. Sarah is pointing at Josef's laptop and giggling like a schoolgirl. "How can anyone wear such a thing? It's doesn't look very comfortable."

Josef smiles. "Yes, but a pair would look oh so sexy on you."

Sarah kisses him deeply. "Ok, I'll get a pair. I'll wear them but just for you."

Mick starts to turn to leave the room until he hears Josef's voice. "Mick, don't go. We're shopping. Sarah has no clothes."

Mick walks back into the room and Sarah looks from Mick to Josef confused. "You didn't even turn around. How did you know he was there?"

"I could sense him and so could you if you weren't so busy laughing at woman's underwear."

"Really? I can see I do have a lot to learn."

Josef closes the laptop. "But not today. Come on, tell me how you're feeling?"

Sarah shrugs. "I guess I'm kind of tired but Josef I can't wear your shorts and T-shirts for ever, no matter how much you like it. I have to have some clothes."

He nods "And you will. I have a fairly good idea of what you like now, so I'll have a few things delivered for you to wear and you can pick out whatever you want after that. I'll just get you a few things to get you started while you go get some sleep. Please? Go get in your freezer."

"My what?"

Mick starts to laugh. He shakes his head. "Josef, I'm going home tomorrow. The two of you are doing fine."

Josef nods. "Yes, I think you're right. I'm sure Beth and Josie miss you."

Mick nods. "They do and I miss them."

Sarah smiles. "I can't wait to meet Beth and Josie." Sarah remembers what Josef said about turning Beth. "I can't believe you wanted to turn Beth right away and I had to convince you to turn me."

Josef smiles softly at her. "I was just teasing Mick about Beth." Mick and Josef glance at each other.

Sarah senses their unease. "What? Why can't I meet them?"

"Sarah, it's just that Beth and the baby are human and you're not going to be ready to be around humans for bit, but as soon as you are you can meet Mick's family."

Sarah nods but Josef senses her distress. "I won't hurt anyone. I promise."

Mick smiles at her gently "We know that you would never hurt anyone intentionally but fledglings can sometimes have accidents. We just want to make sure everyone will be safe. It won't be that long."

Sarah sighs. "All right. I just remember that she seemed really nice and I'd like to say hello."

Josef and Mick look at each other and then back to Sarah. Josef gently takes her hands in his. "Sarah you remember when Beth and Mick were here a few years ago?"

Sarah stares at Josef scared that she's done something wrong. "Yes. Is there something wrong?"

Josef shakes his head. "No, not at all. Can you tell me the first thing that you remember after I turned you?"

Sarah smiles. "The first thing I can pin point was you reading me a shocking book called Valley of the Dolls." She laughs. "I loved it."

Josef sits back in his chair and stares at her dumbfounded. He gets up and goes to the bookcase. He takes out the book he'd read to her so long ago and flips it open to the inside page. "Just as I thought. I bought this the year it came out, Nineteen Sixty-Six." He moves back and takes Sarah's hands again. Josef looks down not wanting to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry kitten. I'm so sorry it took so long to get you out of that bed. I can't imagine how terrible it was for you to be trapped in there listening to everything going on around you."

Sarah kisses his cheek. "Josef look at me." He looks up at her. "The only terrible thing was not being at your side. When you came and told me all about your life or read to me it kept me going. It was the thing I loved the most. You asked how I knew your name was Josef, and not Charles, that's how. I remember everything you ever told me. I remember when you held me when you told me mama died. I remember everything from the time that you read that book to me. Josef I love you. I just want everything to go forward from here. Both of us together."

Josef nods almost too choked up to speak.

Mick slips out the door and heads down the stairs to call Beth and tell her he will be home tomorrow night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef and Mick shake hands. "Thanks brother. I owe you one for coming with me on this. I wouldn't have made it through this without you here."

Mick smiles. "I'm glad everything turned out the way we all hoped. She's wonderful Josef. The two of you are going to be good together."

Josef nods. "I think you're right. I've been waiting for this for a long time. Mick, before you leave, I think you were right about it being a good idea to take her to L.A. as soon as she can travel. I hate moving the kids across the hall from you but if you still think it will be all right, that's what we'll do."

Mick nods. "I'm sure it will be fine. Lend me Holden and Ben for a couple weeks until we make sure that things have settled down."

Josef smiles. "Done. I'll call them and give them a heads up. I'll call Logan and talk to him about moving in at Veronica's place. Somehow I doubt he's going to be to broken up about it."

Mick laughs. "I'm sure your right. Any idea when you'll be ready to take her to L.A.? I want to make sure we get everyone settled in before you come back."

Josef thinks about it for a minute. "I'd say a week. She may want to go out and see the sights of New York. She hasn't asked about her father but if she was able to hear everything that was ever said around her then I'm sure it will come up and I'll have to tell her about the hit man. It doesn't really matter though now that Whitley is dead. I'm just glad I didn't kill him when it was all going on. I would hate to have to tell her that now. She may want to visit her mother's grave."

Mick nods. "I'll go see the kids tomorrow so you better call them before that and tell them about the move."

"I'll probably call them as soon as you leave. Mick, if you have any problems when you get back to L.A., or anything seems off please call me. I want to know what's going on."

"No problem, but I really think the worst of it is behind us for a while."

Josef claps Mick on the back. "I hope your right. Now go on. The plane will be waiting to take you back to L.A. Do you need a ride home or is Beth going to pick you up? I can have a car waiting for you at the hanger if you want."

Mick shakes his head. "No, Beth really wanted to pick me up. She and Shannon will be waiting for me. Josef, take care and I'll see you in a week."

Mick walks out the door and down the stairs to the waiting limo that Josef had insisted he take to the airport. Mick gets in and leans back looking at the ceiling thinking about how much he misses his girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah health has returned and she's learning the basics of being a vampire and Josef is having a wonderful time teaching her. He marvels at the difference in a fledgling that has a blood bond with their sire and one like Sarah that doesn't. She's not dependent or needy like they tend to be, especially in the beginning. She has a lot to learn and she needs a lot of help but it's not the same. Josef can actually leave her for short periods of time and she doesn't panic.

Josef is learning things about Sarah too. He talks to her about blocking out the sound of human heartbeats and she explains that she had to do that long ago or go mad from the sound. She also doesn't have most of the sensory overload that most fledglings have to learn to deal with because she's been using most of hers even while in stuck in the bed. The only one that she has a bit of a problem with is her vision. Bright light tends to bother her quite a bit but between not having her eyes open for so long and the addition of the vampire visual upgrade it's more than understandable.

Josef marvels at how quickly she is adapting to this new age. She takes everything in stride and doesn't let anything frighten her. After a couple of days, they finally go out into the New York night. He calls a car to come pick them up and they ride around the park. Josef shows Sarah the sunroof in the limo. She laughs and asks if she can stand up and poke her head out the roof. Josef nods and watches her enjoy the night. After a couple minutes she sits back down and nuzzles up next to him.

Josef can feel her responses change and her eyes darken as she looks into his eyes. Josef smiles. Desire is one emotion he readily recognizes. He twitches an eyebrow at her. "Yes? Would you like something?" His voice is husky with his own desire.

Sarah licks her lips her fangs starting to show. "You. Josef, I want you."

"Oh, kitten. I'm yours." He takes her in his arms and kisses her desperately. The longing to be with her body and soul is powerful. Sarah moans into his mouth. He can feel her starting to vamp out with desire. She breaks the kiss and runs her tongue across Josef's lips. "Josef, I need to taste you." She begins to run her fangs across his neck.

At the mention of her tasting him, Josef freezes.

Instantly Sarah feels him move away from her. "Josef, what did I do wrong? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward…" He can hear her chocking back fear and tears.

Josef closes his eyes trying to get his emotions in check. He takes a deep breath. "Baby, it's nothing you did. Any time you want me, anywhere you want me, you just tell me." He puts a finger under her chin and turns her to look at him. "Never be afraid to tell me anything you want, about this or anything else. I mean that."

"Then what wrong? I don't understand."

Josef takes a breath. "Sarah the reason you ended up in that bed in the first place is because you are allergic to vampire blood. When I fed you my blood it sent you into shock. Your body will learn to counteract it but I don't know how long that will take and until that happens we can't be together. I won't risk you being sick again."

Sarah looks down at her hands. "Josef, can't we still make love without me biting you?"

Josef smiles "If it were only that easy. Vampires, especially young vampires bite without thinking. It's just the way it is. You may think you can do without but I'm going to tell you I've never met a fledgling yet that could. Once you have some control you might be able to not bite but I want that. I want you to taste me. I want to taste you. It's part of what we are and what makes the experience what it should be."

"How…..how long do you think it will take before I'm not allergic anymore?"

Josef reaches into his suit pocket and pulls out his phone. "Let's see if I can find out." He punches up Grant's number.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One more….**


	21. Chapter 21

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

 **This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

 **This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grant frowns into the phone. "Josef? Is everything all right? Sarah isn't having trouble is she?"

"No. She's right here next to me. She's doing fine. I'm calling because we are wondering how we will know if she can taste vampire blood and not have a bad reaction."

Grant is quiet for a moment. "Josef, I think she's probably fine now, but I can't promise you anything without testing her blood. I would hate to have her go through that experience all over again. Are you coming back to L.A.? If not, maybe there is someone that can test her blood in New York if I tell them what to look for."

"We actually are planning on flying back on Sunday. Could you do it when we get back? I don't want to take any chances with her health." Josef realizes this is a very odd conversation to be having about a vampire. "Since you're the one that found a way to cure her, I want you to be the one to test her."

Grant smiles. "Josef, I'd be more than happy to test her blood for you. I don't work on weekends anymore so it will be Monday before I'm back in the lab. I took your advice and I'm spending more time with Sydney."

Josef looks at his expectant lover and smiles. "Ah, maybe we'll fly in on Friday. Are you working then?"

"Yes. I'll be here most of the night."

"Thanks Grant. I appreciate it. We'll see you on Friday."

Sarah starts to ask a question and Josef smiles but shakes his head. He dials Mick's number next.

"Josef?"

"Mick, there might be a change in plans. How far along is Logan to moving in with Veronica?"

"We moved the last of his stuff this morning. He didn't really have much at the house except all the clothes your sisters bought for him when they went shopping on the net. He wasn't there long enough to have much more. He's all moved in across the hall."

"In that case Sarah and I will be home on Friday. She's doing very well and wants to see L.A. We are going to stop at Grant's lab on the way home so he can test her blood and make sure the taste of vampire blood isn't going to send her into shock again."

Mick smiles and then laughs

Josef smiles at Mick's amusement. "I just wanted to make sure Logan wasn't still at the house. How did he take the move? How did he seem to you?"

"Fine. You know he always wanted to be back living with Veronica. This just makes it happen faster. I've got Ben and Holden in the rooms on either side of them. I somehow talked Logan into staying in the building for two weeks. He wasn't happy about it but by that time we should have a good idea if there are any rumblings in the community about coming after him. I just don't think it's going to be a problem."

Josef hopes Mick is right. "We'll talk about that again at the end of the month then. I just wanted to tell you the change of plans. I'll talk to you later." Josef hangs up and smiles at Sarah. "We go home Friday night and go see Grant. We'll stop on the way home so he can test your blood. We just need to make sure there are no more anomalies in your blood that would send you into shock if you bite me. How does that sound?"

"Fine. At least we have a plan. I still want you. You're sure we can't…that I won't be able to…without biting?"

Josef hugs her close. "We're not taking any chances. It's taken us this long, we can wait another couple of days."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth comes in the bedroom from Shannon's' room when she hears Mick laughing. She watches him close his phone. "Who was that?"

"Josef. He and Sarah are coming back to L.A. earlier than expected. They were going to wait till after the weekend but they are coming in on Friday instead. He just wanted to make sure Logan and Veronica are already settled in across the hall."

Beth can see the smile twitching at the corners of Mick's mouth. "All right then what's so funny about that?"

Josef wants to have Grant take a look at Sarah's blood and make sure the anomalies are still gone and that she's not still allergic to the taste of vampire blood."

Beth thinks about it for a minute and then she gives Mick a knowing smile.

Mick smiles broadly at her "Josef has a fledgling he's in love with but he can't make love to until they get her blood tested. For a vampire Josef has the oddest problem."

Beth looks at Mick quizzically. "Can't they make love without her biting him?" Beth clicks her teeth at him. "You didn't always bite me in the beginning."

Mick shakes his head. "Not with a fledgling. No way that's a chance Josef is going to take after finally getting Sarah cured. Fledglings don't have the control to not bite. Plus I'm sure Josef wants her to enjoy everything to the fullest and the biting is pretty much a requirement."

Beth can see Mick's mood shift. "Is Shannon sleeping?" He says smiling at her.

Beth grins back at him. "Yea. Out like a light."

Mick stands up and tosses his phone on the dresser and turns to Beth. He takes her in his arms and holds her tight. "I'm so glad to be home again. Let's hope things stay quiet for a good long time."

Mick can feel Beth nod against him. She looks up at him with all the love she has for him shining in her eyes. Mick gently cups her face and looks deep into her eyes. "Beth no matter what happens, no matter what life hands us, I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Beth smiles softly at him. "Together forever."

Mick nods. "Together forever."

He takes her in his arms and kisses her softly at first but quickly they both lose themselves in their desire for one another as the kiss deepens and Beth welcomes Mick home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef pulls the Jag into the parking garage of his office building. He smiles at Sarah. "I'm not even going to my office we'll go straight to Grant's lab." He gets out and moves around to Sarah's door and opens it for her. He helps her out of the car and they enter the building arm in arm. Josef sees Sydney sitting in the outside office of the lab reading a book. She looks up as they come through the door. Sydney looks at Josef shyly. "Hi."

Josef takes a deep breath and reminds himself that despite the damage Sydney did to Logan's life she made it possible for Sarah to be standing at his side. "Sydney."

Sydney smiles somewhat hesitantly at the pair. "Mr. Kostan, I just wanted to apologize again for what I did to mess up your son's life. I'm really sorry about all that. When dad told me you were coming by tonight I wanted to come in so I could talk to you. I really am sorry. If there is anything I can do to help Logan or his girlfriend, please tell me."

Josef sighs. "Sydney I think for a while your best course is to stay very far away from Veronica. She's not likely to forgive you any time soon."

Sydney nods solemnly thinking of the fearless little blond. "Yea, I'm not so she what she would have tried to do to me if Mr. St. John hadn't stopped her."

Josef snorts. "Just stay away from her. She is very adept at staking vampires."

Sarah watches the woman and nudges Josef. Josef smiles at her. "Sydney I want you to meet Sarah." The two women smile at each other Sarah looks at Josef. "Is she the one?"

Josef nods and before Sydney realizes what's happening, Sarah hugs her tight.

Sydney backs up and looks at Josef and Sarah questioningly.

Sarah smiles at Sydney gratefully. "If not for you I would still be trapped in that bed. I know what you did was wrong and what happened with Logan and Veronica but for myself, I just want to say thank you."

Sydney nods. "You're the lady they went to New York to help. I'm glad something good came out of my stupidity." Sydney turns to Josef. "You'll be glad to know that I'm thinking things through before I do them these days and if I'm still not sure I'm talking them over with my dad."

Josef nods. "That's good to hear. Sydney, just remember that as a member on the community you have an impact that can be felt by all of us. It's important that you use your head."

Sydney nods. "I will. Mr. Kostan, dad is in the lab. Now that I've talked to you, I'm going home. It was nice meeting you Sarah, and I'm glad you're not sick anymore."

Sarah waves as Sydney leaves. "It was nice meeting you too Sydney."

They enter Grant's lab and he's sitting at his desk writing up lab results. He sensed they were in the outer office talking to Sydney and he is ready for them. He stands and motions to Sarah. "So, how are you feeling?"

She smiles broadly at him. "Great."

Josef nods. "And I want her to stay that way so we need you to test her blood."

Grant nods and motions Sarah over to one of his tables. "See this glass slide?"

"Yes."

Grant has a sharp probe in his hand. "I'm going to need a couple of drops of blood. I'm going to pierce your finger and we'll take a look and see if you're developing the anomalies again. How does that sound?"

Sarah nods and holds her hand out. Grant quickly pierces her finger and squeezes some blood on to the slide on the desk. He starts to hand Sarah a tissue but before he can Josef is gently kissing her finger and smiling into her eyes as he licks the small droplets of blood away. Sarah is watching Josef with desire clearly in her eyes.

Grant smiles as he takes the slide and moves to the microscope to see the condition of her blood. He hopes for both their sakes that her blood is still free of the anomalies. Grant focuses in on the slide and smiles as he sees her blood is just as it was a week ago in New York after the last transfusions. He looks at Josef. "Have fun."

Josef smiles. "It's good?"

"Yes and I'm sure if she was going to develop the anomalies again it would have begun to happen by now. I don't think she's ever going to have that problem again."

Josef smiles at Grant. "Thank you for everything."

Grant smiles. "It's fine. Go. Get out of here."

Josef turns to Sarah. "Let's go home."

Sarah can hear the deep desire in his voice. She feels her control slipping. She nods as Josef steers her out the door waving to Grant as they leave.

The ride home is agonizingly long. At one point Sarah reaches for Josef's shirt and starts to slowly unbutton it. He takes her wrists and holds them in one hand while he drives. "Kitten if you start that now I'm going to pull over and take you right here by the side of the road and having a cop pull up while we are exchanging all kinds of bodily fluids might be just a tad hard to explain."

Sarah nods but it's almost impossible for her to stop watching at Josef's every move.

Josef smiles. She may not be as far behind as most fledglings but being in the bed didn't change one thing. The coming months are going to be an awful lot of fun. Josef pulls up to the front door and gets out. He goes to Sarah's side of the car and she's waiting for him.

Robert hears the car and moves to the door. He begins to open it but he sense's Sarah and Josef's mood. He laughs and goes back to the kitchen.

Josef opens the door and he quickly guides Sarah up the stairs to his room. Josef shuts the bedroom door and turns to Sarah. Before he can move he feels her hands pulling his shirt out of his pants and her hands are running up under it. He hears her let out a small gasp of delight. Quickly Josef takes off his suit jacket and pulls his tie free. Sarah is running her hands over Josef's skin everywhere she can. He lets out a moan and lets her explore his body. He feels her begin to nip and lick his skin. He knows that these first few times might seem frantic and frenzied until she gets a handle on her emotions. Josef gently begins to undress her. He smiles, as she doesn't even seem to notice him removing her clothing, so intent is she on getting him out of his.

Josef takes her hand and pulls her to the bed. He lays down next to her and she begins her exploration anew. He relishes the feeling of her body next to his. He's wanted her for so long. He lets his lover; his fledgling takes the lead. He feels her fangs running a long his collarbone. "Josef I need to taste you. Please?" He hears the desperation and desire in her voice.

"Baby, yes."

He steadies himself for a bite that he's sure will not have too much finesse in her rush and inexperience. To his surprise she slows and gently sinks her fangs into his neck.

Sarah begins to drink in Josef's blood and the feelings of love and desire she can taste hit her full on. She begins to moan as all his emotions and her own swirl around her. She releases him and stares at him in wonderment. She tries to speak but no words convey the feelings she has in that moment. To know how much, he loves her almost threaten to swallow her. She looks into his eyes and she's sees the love that is there for her and everything falls into place in that one second like it never has before.

Josef gently pulls her into his arms. "My turn." He tips her head exposing her neck and gently sinks his fangs into the delicate skin of her neck. Josef tastes and feels the same love and desire returned to him. He listens to the moans of ecstasy as he drinks from her. He smiles and wonders how long it will be before they leave their bedroom.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I know this isn't where this ended originally but this is one of those things that always bugged me. From here the second part of this story will be the same but under a different title. As with what I've done so far little will change and probably nothing that anyone will notice but me. The next one is now called Baby will you wait for me. So anyway, Family is complete.**


End file.
